Total Drama Highschool
by WinLik3aBosS
Summary: <html><head></head>Mike's life at school is miserable, that is until one day, a new girl comes to school, and brings him out of his shell. Mike begins to make new friends, and his life begins to take a turn for the better. But will his multiple personalities get in the way? And will the bullies (A.K.A Scott/Duncan/Alejandro) tear the relationship between Mike and the new girl apart? (Read my profile)</html>
1. Chapter 1

TDHS EP 1

Hey all, WinLik3aBosS here with another Total Drama fanfic! I've been wanting to do a story on Total Drama in high school form, focusing on my two favorite characters, Mike and Zoey, and now here it is! It will be told from Mike's point of view. This story will include characters from all seasons and will mostly be focusing on MikeXZoey, CodyXSierra, SameyXTopher and more! So, without further ado, my Total Drama High School Fanfic!

The constant ringing of Mike's alarm clock woke him up around 6:15 in the morning. As he yawned and opened his drowsy eyes, Mike looked at his alarm clock and saw that it said it was Monday.

As soon as his eyes read the word 'Monday' Mike quickly jumped out of bed and changed out of his clothes. Today was his the first day of school, and he was determined to start the year off with a bang, no matter how much people teased him. Last year, Scott learned of Mike's MPD and spread it around the school. Before long, people were pointing and laughing at him. Not all of them of course, but enough of them to upset him. Many times Mike would run to the bathroom and lock himself in a stall while the other boys threw wet paper towels into the stall at him. He would just sit there and wait for it to end. But not this year. This year he was going to stand up to them and make some new friends (hopefully).

After Mike finished getting changed, he got into my bathroom and brushed his teeth. Soon after, Mike ran down my stairs and met his parents at the kitchen table, who were leisurely eating bagels.

"Morning Mike, do you want a bagel? We got plenty from the store." Mikes father offered. Mike smiled and sat down next to his father.

"Thanks." He said as his father handed him a normal bagel.

"Say Mike, did I tell you that there will be some new students this year?" Mikes father asked him.

Mike stopped eating for a moment before looking at his father with a surprised look on his face.

"R-Really dad?" Mikes father shook his head.

"Yup. Said so in these student forms we received. Maybe you'll make some new friends?" Mikes father said, winking at him. Mike forced a smile back at him and nodded.

Mike then looked at the TV and noticed that the time read 6:45. He excused himself from the table and ran back upstairs to gather his things.

Once upstairs, Mike ran into his messed room and grabbed everything he thought would be necessary for school. While he was packing, his mind wandered. 'I wonder if dad might be right, what if I do make some friends this year! All I have to do is meet them before Scott and the others do, befriend them, and hide my personality from them!' Mike said confidently. He continued packing his things and looked at his watch once again, and noticed that it was 6:54.

Mike leaped down the stairs and grabbed his lunch from his refrigerator.

"Goodbye Mike! Have a good day at school!" Mikes mother kissed him and smiled as he opened the front door and left.

Mike sat at the bus stop, listening to two other girls on his block, Lindsay and Beth, chatting away about lip gloss, hair and other feminine subjects. As their conversation continued, Mike sat on the bench, hunched over, waiting for the bus to arrive.

Finally, Mike saw the bright yellow paint of the bus appear down the road and approach them with great speed. Mike stood up and waited patiently for the bus to stop.

Once the bus stopped, its doors opened and Mike climbed aboard. Luckily for him, there weren't many people on his bus; in fact, there weren't many people in his school either. Stanford High School was a small school for a small town. There were only about 50 kids in his grade, and Mike's bus only housed about 7 of them.

Mike took a seat at the back of the bus, and stared out the window, wondering what the rest of the day would be like.

When the bus finally arrived at Stanford High, Mike breathed in deeply, and tried to keep his other personalities from breaking out from his nervousness. Before long, he was the last person on the bus and the bus driver was telling him to get off. Mike smiled weakly at the bus driver as he hopped off and stared ahead of him.

All around him students from all grades were being dropped off by their parents or by the busses, ready for the first day of school. Mike sighed and pulled on the straps of his backpack. 'I really hope I don't run into Scott today...' Mike worried. Eventually, Mike made his way inside and climbed up the stairs to the second floor, where his grade's (sophomores) lockers were located.

Inside his pocket, Mikes hand grasped onto the metal lock that he had received last year. Once he reached his assigned locker, he opened it up and laid his backpack next to it so he could unload his things. Before he began setting up his locker, he decided to take a look around. So far, only a few students had arrived, and there was no sign of Scott.

Mike turned his attention back to his locker and continued setting it up. At one point, Mike was setting up an extendable shelf when the plastic clipped onto his skin and sent pain into his finger. Mike quickly pulled his finger out and only managed to glance at it before he gasped,

"Darn thing! Back when I was a boy we didn't have any of these darn lockers! We had-" Mike gasped again and stared at his finger. He wondered what he was doing for a moment before noticing a few of the nearby students staring at him. He smiled weakly at them and waved before hiding his face behind the locker door.

'Great! Was that Chester? Just great! I just had to get myself hurt didn't I!'

Mike paused for a moment and took a deep breath, 'ok ok ok, I just need to calm down, or else Chester will come back again, of maybe even Manitoba or Vito...phew ok keep it down...' Mike looked around again and saw that the students had once again returned to their previous activities. Mike smiled and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Nice performance weirdo." Came a voice from behind him. Mike jumped at the unexpected voices' presence. Scott was standing behind him, leaning against the lockers. "Are you auditioning for an old man on Broadway?" He continued sarcastically. Mike frowned and turned away.

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to set up my locker and I would appreciate it if you went away." Scott laughed and began walking away,

"Sure! Sure! I'll go away! But I expect to see you at lunch!" Mike cringed at the thought. Scott had gotten accustomed to taking Mike's lunch, and having his friends like Duncan and Lightning beat him up. At last, Scott turned down the hallway and disappeared from sight. Mike sighed as he began setting up his locker, while students began pouring in from the busses behind him.

Mike finished making his locker and walked over to the other side of the hallway where he slowly sat down, leaning against a door that led to a janitor's closet. He sat there quietly for a few moments before a thought passed through his head.

'I wonder if the new kids have arrived yet.' He wondered. Mike looked across the hallway both ways and saw only the students from last year. He sighed, pulled out his phone, and began playing games while he waited for first period.

*RING* (the bell goes off, signaling first period)

Mike grabbed his backpack and made his way to first period, weaving through the traffic of students. Eventually, he made it to his first period, Chemistry, with Mr. Franklin. Mike walked in and noticed that everyone had already chosen their seats. The only seats left were in the far right corner. Mike frowned and made his way over to the left over seats. Not wanting to bother anyone, he sat in the seat farthest in the corner. Surrounding him were two empty seats in his right and in front of him. Diagonal from him was Dave. Dave was nice to Mike, except when he had dirt or garbage ok him. Dave was a bit of a germophobe.

"Welcome back to school class. It's nice to see you all again! I trust you had a good summer?" Many voices erupted from the room, each talking about their summer vacations. Me. Franklin raised his hands and smiled, while he waited for the class to see that he was waiting for them to be silent.

Suddenly, a girl with red hair rushed into the room. She looked worried and was carrying books and papers loosely in her hands. It was obvious that she had been rushing in an attempt not to be late to class. Her face, however, was not familiar to Mike or the rest of the class.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Franklin asked her with a puzzled look. The girl wiped some sweat off her face, and smiled weakly.

"Hi, sorry I'm late! I'm Zoey, Zoey Summers? My schedule says that this is my first classroom?" Mr. Franklin nodded and walked over to his desk as Zoey slowly walked into the classroom. After he flipped through his notes for a second, he looked back at her and smiled.

"I guess you are Mrs. Summers, you can take a seat next to Mike, in the corner over there." a few laughs erupted from the class as Zoey made her way over towards her future seat. As she neared, she glanced at Mike and smiled. Mike smiled back weakly.

Zoey looked at the last two seats, and decided that the best one was next to Mike, and behind Dave. She set her books down on her desk, and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Zoey. You're Mike I'm guessing?" Zoey asked, keeping a warm smile on her face.

'Oh man oh man, don't screw this up Mike! This could be your chance to make a new friend! Just take a deep breath and act normal!'

"Uh y-yeah! Yes I'm Mike hehe, nice to meet you Zoey." Mike said smiling back. Zoey returned the smile, and then turned her face to the board as Mr. Franklin began talking about this year's curriculum. Time ticked away as the class collected parent forms and other papers that they would show their parents that night. Finally, the bell rang, and everyone began to pack up. As Mike was putting his folder in his backpack, Zoey finished packing her things away, and turned towards him.

"So Mike, what do you have next period?" Mike, surprised that Zoey was still speaking to him, looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Oh-uh I have gym. You?"

"Same! Awesome you can show me where the gym is!" Zoey said, with the same smile on her face. Mike nodded and finished packing his things. He said goodbye to Mr. Franklin and the two made their way towards the gym.

"So Mike...do you like this school?" Zoey asked him while looking at the posters on the sides of the walls. Mike slouched a little and quietly sighed.

"Uh yeah! Yes it's a great school." Zoey smiled at him and they continued towards gym. Once they arrived, Mike pointed towards the girl's locker room and told her that the girls and guys usually left their stuff at the locker rooms. She thanked him and went into the locker room while Mike went into his.

*In the girls locker room*

Zoey walked over to a nearby bench and prepared to drop her backpack off when suddenly, she heard a yell.

"UUUGGH! Samey!" The voice said, obviously upset.

"Y-Yeah?" Another, weaker sounding voice came after.

"Where is my lip gloss?! You said you put it in the front pocket!"

"B-But I did!"

"Well, it doesn't look like that to me!" Zoey quietly put her backpack down on the bench and peeked over the corner of a row of lockers. Ahead of her, were two blond girls, which looked remarkably the same. 'They must be twins...' Zoey thought to herself. One however, had a beauty mark on her right cheek.

"Ugh fine. I guess I'll just have to use yours." The one with the beauty Mark said.

"But that one's mine." The other one said.

"Too bad Sparamey! Now hand it over or I swear I'll..." The other twin quickly handed over her lip gloss. The twin with the beauty mark smiled and walked over to a mirror, while the other twin exited the locker room. Zoey watched her go and made her exit as well.

*outside in the hallway*

Mike waited nervously in the hallway, waiting for Zoey to come out of the girl's locker room. 'What's taking her so long? What if one of the girls in there is telling her about me?! Oh I really hope not...' Mike thought sadly. Just then, Samey exited the girl's locker room, followed by Zoey, who looked deep in thought.

Mike stood where he watched Zoey lean against the wall next to him, facing the other way.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked her nervously.

"Nothing. Just...well...that girl over there...I feel really bad for her. Her sister is so mean." Zoey whispered into Mike's ear. Mike quietly sighed in relief, and then turned his attention back towards the matter at hand.

"Yeah, that's Samey and Amy. Amy's the mean one, and Samey is the nice one. Her real name is Sammy, but nobody really calls her that..."

"Wow..." Zoey said staring sympathetically towards Sammy.

"All right class! To the field!" Mrs. Hernias, the gym teacher, said. The students did as they were told and headed outside to the gym. Once outside, the students say down at the center of the field, where a picture of a cardinal was pictured across the center of the turf (their mascot).

"Today class we will be playing flag football! And I will expect EVERYONR to play! That means you too girls, not just Eva and Jo." Mrs. Hernias said pointing towards Eva and Jo.

"Sha-Yes! Lightning's gonna take his team to the finale! Sha-Bam!" Lightning said, thrusting his hands into the air.

"Yes, yes, anyway, I will pick two captains, and let them pick the teams. When we're done, I'll hand one team the ball, and you guys can take it from there. Scott and Trent, you guys will be captains." Mrs. Hernias said as the turned to an assistant teacher and began talking to him.

"Awesome!" Trent said as he stood himself up and stood in front of the group of students.

"Greaaaaat just great. I get to be captain. Whoohoo!" Scott said sarcastically. Scott stood up and walked up next to Trent. "You can pick first." He said.

*minutes later*

"Aaannnnd I chooosseeeeeee..." Trent dragged on as he looked at the remaining choices: Heather, Zoey, Mike, and Anna Maria. "I choose the new girl! What did you say your name was again?" Trent asked her.

"Zoey." Zoey replied as she stood up and made her way over to Trent's team

"Fine, I choose Anna Maria." Scott said. Trent looked back at the last two people available. To Trent, Mike was decent but kinda weird, while heather was just mean.

"I guess I'll take Mike." Trent said. Scott scoffed and picked Heather. Finally, the teams were formed, and the two teams got ready to play.

"I'm glad you're on my team Mike." Zoey said, "I was beginning to worry we wouldn't be on the same team."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Mike said, rubbing the back of his head. Trent gave Lightning the football and everyone on Trent's team ran into the field, trying to get open for Lightning's throw. At first, Lightning couldn't spot anyone in range, when suddenly Jo pushed Heather out of the way and was wide open.

"Ok dude! Here it comes!" Lightning said as he threw the football with all his might. Heather, who was currently stomping off the field, saying that football, was stupid, left Jo wide open. It looked like Jo was really going to get the ball...that is...until Eva showed up.

Out of nowhere, Eva slammed into Jo, and readied herself to intercept the pass. Mike stood behind her, viewing the whole thing. 'Wow! If only I could catch that ball and-' Mikes though was interrupted midway when he made a sudden gasp.

"This looks like a job for Svetlana!" Mike said, almost too loudly. Before anyone could react, Mike jumped into the air, did a front flip, and grabbed the ball mid-air.

"What the-" Eva said out, completely confused.

"Wow! Go Mike go! Go to the end zone!" Zoey called from the side of the field. Mike/Svetlana smiled and practically danced his/her way through countless enemies until he/she reached the end zone. Mike gasped again and his eyes suddenly became droopy.

"Ugh why am I at the other end of the field?" Mike said aloud.

"Cause you just ran across the field like a fairy princess and got your team a touchdown. Congrats." Duncan said laughing. Mike frowned and sighed.

"What are you talking about? Mike just got past all of you and scored! That's pretty good if you ask me." Zoey said to Duncan. Duncan scrounged up his face as Scott walked in. Mike suddenly became nervous.

"Yeah? Well I don't know if you've noticed, Zoey, but your friend Mike here has-" Scott was cut off by Mrs. Hernias' ear-splitting whistle.

"Ok everyone period's over! Don't forget your stuff in the locker rooms!" She called after them as everyone turned to walk back to their locker rooms.

"We'll continue this later." Scott said as he and Duncan walked off laughing. Mike watched them go, when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. Mike turned around and saw Zoey standing next to him with that same smile on her face.

"I didn't know you were so good at football!" Mike blushed and smiled back at her as they made their way to the locker rooms.

"Well-I mean...it wasn't that good..."

"What do you mean? It was amazing! You faked those guys out and scored for us! That's pretty cool to me." Zoey said, crossing her arms.

"Thanks." Mike said. For once, he wasn't so nervous around her.

*lunchtime*

Mike walked with Zoey to a small corner of the turf field where they could eat by themselves. Mike set his backpack down against the metal fence and pulled out his lunch, while Zoey pulled hers out of her backpack.

"What do you have for lunch Mike?" Zoey asked curiously.

"A turkey sandwich, you?"

"Meatball sub." Zoey said pulling out a small meatball sub.

"Wow that's pretty big...I never thought that you would...well...eat something like that." Mike said as he stared at her.

"Why not?" She asked him. Mike suddenly realized it was a stupid statement and smiled.

"Sorry Zoey I don't know why I said that. It was stupid."

"Oh it's ok. By the way why do those guys bother you?" Zoey asked. Mike turned pale. He knew where this was going.

"Who?"

"You know the orange haired one and the guy with the green Mohawk?" Zoey explained. Mike tried his best to fake a laugh, and smiled at her.

"Oh those guys, they're just kidding around. Really." Mike assured her. He resumed eating his sandwich while Zoey eyed him worriedly. 'Is he hiding something from me?' Zoey wondered. Just then, Zoey noticed the blond girl that she saw in the locker room this morning at gym, along with a tall African-American girl and a boy wearing jeans and a beanie hat, wandering around the field chatting.

"Hey! Hold on Mike I want to talk to them. I'll be right back ok?" Zoey asked.

"Uh ok." Mike replied. He watched her stand up and run up to the three figures standing no more than 20 yards from him. After about a minute or so of talking, the blond girl smiled and nodded, followed by them making their way over to where Zoey and Mike were sitting.

"Hey Mike, you know Sammy, Shawn, and Jasmine right?" Zoey said expectantly.

Mike nodded. He had never really spoken to them much, for they were never really in his classes.

"Hi." Sammy said to him.

"Hello." Jasmine said in an Australian accent.

"Sup." Shawn said nonchalantly. Zoey invited the three to sit down and they agreed. Soon, the group of five had begun making conversation and Mike felt that for once, he had made some new friends.

"Where is he?"

"There he is!"

"Oh great he's got company!"

"Ugh I guess we'll have to wait till later!"

Mike heard voices coming from down the bleachers. Scott, Duncan, and Alejandro were eying him, as though he had committed a crime. Thankfully, Zoey was too deep in a conversation with Sammy, Shawn, and Jasmine to notice. Mike watched as the three walked away, cursing his 'new friends'. Mike sighed in relief and realized one of the many perks of having friends.

"So Sammy, why is your sister so mean to you?" Zoey asked. "Not to intrude or anything," she added raising her hands in defense. Sammy smiled weakly at her and sighed.

"I'm not really sure. I guess she just thinks she's better than me. She was born before me, that's why she calls me Samey." Sammy explained.

"Wow that's horrible!" Zoey said sympathetically.

"I agree you should stand up to your sister." Jasmine added.

After a long conversation, the bell rang, meaning it was the end of lunch. Mike and

Zoey said goodbye to their friends as they departed in the hallways.

*RING* (the final bell goes off, signaling the end of the day).

Mike and Zoey walked down the hallway together, towards their busses. Once the two arrived outside, they paused in front of their busses and stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Zoey. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Mike said.

"Haha yup! Definitely. It was nice meeting you too Mike." Zoey giggled.

"Oh um by the way...could I maybe...you know...have-"

"My phone number?" Zoey guessed.

"Yeah. You know so we can text and stuff. Cause, I'm always forgetting what the homework was and-"

"It's fine Mike. Sure, I'll give you my number. Here, let me write it down." Zoey ripped off a small piece of paper from her planner and wrote her number on it. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow! Bye Mike!" Zoey waved as the boarded her bus.

"Bye!" Mike called after her. As soon as she disappeared from his sight, Mike quickly ran inside his bus, and waited impatiently as the bus waited for its last passengers.

At last, the bus closed its doors and Mike slouched in his chair, knowing that

Scott and his friends couldn't harm him now that he was on the bus.

*At Mikes house*

Mike closed the door and ran upstairs to his room. Once inside, he threw his backpack onto the floor and flopped onto his bed. He lay down, staring at the ceiling. 'Wow' Mike thought 'I actually made some friends today...for once; I can't wait to go back tomorrow!' Just then, his phone started buzzing. Mike pulled it out, wondering who it was. He was overjoyed to see that it was Zoey, texting him: "Hi". Mike spent the rest of the evening texting Zoey, and having a great time. When his mother and father came home, Mike told them all about the girl met and how he made some new friends. To Mike, this was turning out to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well here's another High School story. There is a scene in here with mostly DaveXSky, but it was kinda developing characters and helping fill in some space. If you haven't noticed yet either, I'm trying to fit all characters in here, call them little cameo's if you will. Some will appear more than others, and some will only appear once. For instance, Sammy will appear more often, while people like Heather or LeShawna will only appear once in a while.**

TDHS EP 2

Mike's alarm clock went off, just as it normally did. Mike opened his eyes, and sat up in his bed. He threw up his arms and yawned. The alarm continued to go ring until Mike pressed a button on it, shutting it off.

Mike went into his daily routine, except this time, with a big smile on his face. When he went downstairs, his father was already halfway out the door.

"I've got to go early today Mike, have a good day at school!" Mike waved goodbye and walked up to a cupboard, searching for breakfast. After moving some boxes out of the way, he finally settled on some pop tarts, and grabbed one.

Mike sat at the table and ate his breakfast happily, when his mother walked in.

"You look awfully happy today." She said to him, grinning.

"Sure am." Mike replied. Mikes mother just smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Soon after, Mike said goodbye to his mother, and ran out the door after the bus.

*At Stanford High School*

Mike hopped off the bus happily and walked up to the front doors of the school. On the other side of the doors, he walked up the stairs to the second floor. Then, he reached his locker and set his backpack down.

"Morning, MIKE!" Startled, Mike dropped his books, and grabbed onto his lockers door for support.

"Ugh, hey Scott." Mike said as he noticed the redhead's appearance.

"So...I noticed that you and that new girl have become friends. That's nice. It would be a shame if she found out about your MPD..." Scott said, leaning against the lockers and looking off into the sky as if he didn't care.

"N-No! Please don't! Scott you can't be serious." Mike said, trying to remain calm. Scott just smirked at Mike's nervousness.

"Oh I am, and I will. That is... If you do what I say...maybe then I'll forget about your M.P.D." Scott threatened. Just then, Zoey walked into the hallway and started making her way towards Mike and Scott. "Remember what I said, Mike." Mike started sweating and nodded.

"Hey Mike! Um, hi...uh...what was your name again?" Zoey asked Scott.

"Oh it doesn't matter. I'll see ya around Mike." Scott said grinning. Zoey watched him go, and then turned back to Mike.

"Who was he?" Zoey asked him. Mike faked a smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh him? That's Scott." Mike answered.

"Oh. Well anyway, what's up?" Zoey asked, the smile returning to his face.

"Nothing really. Ready for chemistry?" Mike asked her, while trying to take his mind off of his conversation with Scott.

"Totally. I really like Mr. Franklin. He's nice." Zoey said.

"Yeah, plus he doesn't give us much homework." Mike responded. Both of them arrived at chemistry, and continued to talk to each other till first period started and Mr. Franklin started class.

"Today class I would like to show you a little example of some of the things we will be doing this year." Mr. Franklin began. The clock showed that the class was almost over, and the students sat in their seats, as Mr. Franklin walked through the aisles handing out packets.

Once Zoey received hers, she opened it and scanned the page. "Wow, we do a lot of cool stuff!" She said to Mike.

"Yeah, last year in Biology, we did a lot of fun stuff too. I hope this class is as fun as that one." Mike told her. Me. Franklin then spoke up in front of the rest of the class,

"Children, today I will hand you packets of a lab. You will go to your designated station with a partner and perform the experiment till the end of class, where we will continue tomorrow." He explained. Me. Franklin then began walking down the aisles handing out packets.

Zoey leaned over to Mike and whispered,

"Wanna be partners?" Mike smiled at the request and nodded,

"Y-Yeah!" Zoey and Mike received their packets, and moved over to their designated lab table. On their left, was Dave and Sky who were working with a Bunsen burner; while on their right were Dawn and Scott working on some fluids in a bottle. Mike and Zoey were working with two cans of soda and a tub of water.

"Well, if we read the directions, apparently we're comparing density between this diet soda and regular soda." Zoey read out. Mike picked up the two cans of soda and looked them over. One read 'Diet' while another was just the regular brand of soda. The directions instructed to put the two cans of soda I to the tub of water and measure their differences in density.

"Ok so I guess I'll just put these two into the tub, and we'll measure the density. Okay?" Zoey said, looking at Mike and smiling.

"Yeah I guess. Here, I'll get them..." Mike reached for the icy cold cans. Once he grabbed them, he turned to Zoey and was about to hand them to her when all of a sudden, he sneezed, and the slippery cup fell out of his hand and hit his foot. Mike gasped,

"Aaah! Stupid can! I swear if I get hit by another lousy thing today, I'm gonna-" Mike (or Chester) began ranting. However, when Mike sneezed, his 'mucus' landed on Dave's arm. He was too distracted, though, to notice as he was staring at Sky.

"Um…Dave?" Sky asked him, staring at his arm.

"Wha…" Dave said, clearly in a trance. Sky pointed to his arm and he slowly took his eyes off Sky, and to his arm. The second he noticed the germs on his arm, he flipped.

"Uh…UH….AHHH! G-Get it off! Get! It! Off!" Dave began scraping at his arm frantically, as though it was some contagious disease. Thankfully, Dave's fanaticism was so loud and distracting, that Zoey didn't take much notice to Mike as he was still Chester.

"Darn kid! He should pay more attention to-" Mike gasped and stared vacantly at Dave. 'Wait…what? Oh man did I just do that in front of Zoey?!' he quickly looked at Zoey, to see if she was staring at him weirdly. Thankfully, she was paying too much attention to Dave's freaking out, to notice. Once again, Mike had dodged the bullet.

"Dave? Dave what's wrong?" Mr. Franklin began making his way over to Dave and Sky's lab area when Sky put her hands on Dave's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Dave! Calm down! It's just a bit of germs, you're ok." Sky said calmly. Dave's wide eyes stared back at her, and began to relax. His shoulders relaxed into a slump, and he smiled.

"Y-Yeah…yeah just…just a bit of germs…nothing harmful…just germs…haha…" Half of class was now staring at the incident and Mr. Franklin walked over to the pair and looked at Dave.

"Um, Dave? Do you want to go to the nurse?" He asked Dave. Dave shook his head 'no' and continued staring at Sky, who smiled back at him. "Oooookkkk, well that's enough action for one day class. What time is it?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"8:45!" Courtney called out.

"Thank you Courtney. Well, it seems we only have 5 minutes left class. Clean up your station for the next class, and copy the homework on the board. We will continue these labs tomorrow." Mr. Franklin instructed. The class complied with his orders and began to clean up their stations.

"It's too bad we didn't really get to work that much on our lab. By the way, what was with the old man routine?" Zoey asked mike. Mike froze. 'SHE KNOWS?!' he panicked. Immediately, his face turned red and he began sweating. 'What if she begins thinking I'm a freak because of my MPD?'

"Haha, um…what do you mean?" Mike said, putting his hands up in a questioning manner. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that little gig you did acting as an old man?" Zoey continued. Mike thought quickly. He had to come up with something to avoid coming to his MPD….

"I want to be an actor when I grow up! Yeah, I'm just practicing ya know? Haha…" Mike stared at her waiting for her response. Zoey stared for a moment as though she was thinking over his response, and smiled weakly.

"Oh…ok. That's cool I didn't know you wanted to be an actor." Zoey said. 'Phew!' Mike thought and relaxed.

"Um, yeah…you know like, I want to be one of those guys in the movie Total Warriors 2 you know? Hehe, yeah…" Suddenly, Zoey's eyes lit up.

"Oh wow! You like Total Warriors 2? I love Total Warriors 2!" The second the conversation changed from his personality (Chester), Mike was relieved, and now somewhat excited that Zoey enjoyed something he liked too. Before he could respond, the bell rang, and Mr. Franklin dismissed the class. They both finished cleaning up their lab area and picked up their stuff. Mike and Zoey walked to the gym, talking about Total Warriors 2. They walked together, and separated once they got to the locker rooms.

*In the girls locker room*

Zoey walked into the locker room and set her backpack down on a bench, just like she did before. Once again, she heard voices coming from the other side of the room,

"Samey!" Amy shouted.

"Y-Yes?" Came the reply. Zoey peered over, just as she did the last time, and saw Samey waiting expectantly.

"Seriously, if you skip out on me during lunch like you did yesterday, I'll tell everyone that you insult me whenever you can, and that you blame everything on me. I'll tell them that you want all the attention for yourself, and steal my stuff!" Amy threatened. Zoey, seeing that her friend was in need of help, decided to step in,

"Um, hi…she only didn't go with you because she was with me…sorry. I hope that was ok?" Amy looked at her as though she couldn't believe that she was speaking to her, or as though she was insulted that Zoey was speaking to her.

"Ugh, so you're the one my sister was telling my mom about? Listen, stay away from my sister, I don't want to see either of you together. That means NOT AT LUNCH!" Amy announced, pointing a finger at Zoey. Zoey backed off with her hands in the air as defense.

"O-Oh, s-sorry!" Zoey quickly ran out of the locker room and back into the hallway where Mike was waiting for her.

*Back outside in the hallway*

Mike waited patiently for his one true friend to meet him in the hallway. He considered himself lucky to have such a good friend as Zoey. For once, his life was normal, and not full of despair and loneliness. Just thinking of it, made him smile to himself. Zoey walked into the hallway and walked over to Mike.

"Hey Mike." Zoey said, in a rather down tone. Mike noticed her attitude, and remembered that she looked practically the same way yesterday when she left the locker room. 'What goes on in there?' he wondered.

"What's wrong? Is something bugging you?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Well…I have a feeling that Amy doesn't like me…and she said that I can't see Sammy anymore…" Zoey said. Mike frowned.

"I…I'm sorry. I just met Sammy too, and it seemed like she was a cool person…but I guess there's nothing to do about it now…" Mike's shoulders slumped and he stared at his feet. "Besides, Amy is pretty mean, she's so-" Mike was suddenly cut off when Amy and Sammy returned from the locker room. Amy was staring at him curiously. Mike began to sweat again and smiled nervously. Amy then grunted and pulled her twin along with her. Zoey and Sammy exchanged sad smiles before they were again separated by a group of students.

"Yeah…I guess that's it…"

"Uh-uh girlfriend, just 'cause someone tells you that you can't hang out with your friend, doesn't mean you listen to them." A voice came from behind them. Mike and Zoey turned around and saw an African American girl leaning against the wall, filing her nails.

"Oh. You think so?" Zoey asked. The other girl nodded.

"I'm sure of it honey. Nobody tells me what to do. Name's LeShawna by the way." She said, introducing herself.

"I'm Zoey." Zoey introduced herself.

"And I'm Mike." Mike said behind Zoey.

"Nice to meet ya'll. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to check out that nice looking guy over there! Mhm!" LeShawna said, walking over (almost as if she were mesmerized) towards Alejandro. Mike and Zoey watched her go. Just then, Harold, an orange haired geek, walked up beside them.

"NOOOOOO! LeShawna my love! I will prove my might to thee in this next gym class!" Harold vowed as he chased after her. Zoey and Mike stared at him, wide eyed.

"O-K then…" Mike said. Just then, Mrs. Hernias spoke up.

"Ok class, today we're going to be doing an Obstacle Course! This was personally requested by Chris McLean, head principal himself, so I don't want any complaining got it?" Mrs. Hernias told the class. There were a few moans and grumbles from the class, "HEY! What did I just say?!"

*At the gym*

Before the class was an obstacle course, complete with a balance beam over a small pool of water (one of those kiddy pools), a series of hurtles, a spring board over some mats, and finally weaving through some obstacles (those blow up obstacles).

"I will be separating you into two teams. You will both race through this course, one at a time, till the end of the period. Whichever team finishes first, or has more people finish, will receive extra credit on their next test," everyone cheered when she announced this. "I will read the teams aloud now. Team 1, will be: Eva, Trent, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Harold, and Anna Maria. Team 2 will be: Lightning, Scott, Courtney, Sammy, Amy, Alejandro, and LeShawna."

"Grrreaaaatt. I'm another crash course from Chris? Seriously will he ever leave us alone?" Scott began to complain.

"Hush up! Enough of the talk! Get into your teams and get ready at the beginning of the course. You will each go in whatever order you want." Everyone ran over to their team and got ready to run. "Alright! On your marks, get set…" The first person for each team lined up at the starting line, which happened to be Lightning and Eva.

"Sha-yeah! First one up! Get ready to loose Eva!" Eva glared at him.

"Bring it on knucklehead." Eva said. Lightning, a bit taken aback by her strong attitude, stared at her wide eyed.

"GO!" Mrs. Hernais said. Both Lightning and Eva dashed off the starting line and ran to the first part of the obstacle course. Lightning climbed atop the balance beam first, and started making his way across the beam.

"Sha-uh oh!" Lightning shouted as he started leaning towards one side too much. His team watched as he fell into the water with a splash. Eva on the other hand, quickly made her way across, and started on the hurtles. Lightning eventually got out of the water and rushed over to the hurtles, where Eva was already halfway through.

"Come on Lightning is that all you got?" Eva said and laughed.

"Sha-Nobody says that to Lightning!" Lightning shot back as he picked up his speed. Lightning had caught up to Eva, and they both began running to the spring boards. Lightning, being on the football team, was faster and reached the board first. He jumped up, landed on the board, and was launched into the air. "YEAH!" he shouted happily. Eva chased after him, and jumped onto her teams board.

"AAARRRGHH!" She shouted angrily as she chased after him. Still with a stupid grin on his face, Lightning turned to see where the angry shout had come from. As soon as he laid his eyes on Eva's enraged state, his grin turned into a mortified look.

"AAAHH!" He shouted in fear and began running faster.

"Oh, this is pretty funny. I'm sure Chris would've loved this!" Mrs. Hernias said smiling to herself.

Once Eva launched herself over the wall of mats, the two began making their way through the last stage of the course. They began running through the blow up obstacles. In a short matter of time, Lightning came out of the obstacles first, and emerged victorious.

"Sha-YES! Lightning scores!" Lightning cheered. Eva, angry that she lost, punched him in the arm. "OW!"

"I'll go next…" Mike said and readied to face his next opponent. Zoey watched him go and cheered him on from the sidelines,

"You can do it Mike!" Scott lined up next to Mike and smiled,

"Ready Mike? Remember what I told you!" Scott told Mike, whispering the last part. Mike remembered how Scott had threatened him this morning, and he sighed.

"GO!" Mrs. Hernias shouted. Both Scott and Mike ran up to the balance beam and began crossing. Mike made his way across the balance beam, and was about to get off when Scott called after him, "Oh _Miiikeeeeee! _I'm almost across would you fall in the water and make it look like an accident?" Mike frowned.

"Oh come on! It's just gym!" Mike whined.

"Don't care! Fall!" Scott said, now practically at the end of the balance beam. Mike sighed, and pretended to make a dive. He leaned forwards, and lost his balance. He soon landed in the pool of water with a splash.

"Hey! He took a dive! I SAW IT!" Eva shouted at Mrs. Hernias. Mrs. Hernias sighed and looked back at Eva.

"Listen, he did _not _take a dive! He fell! Now be quiet!" Eva growled and stormed off.

"You can do it Mike! Keep going!" Zoey cheered from the sidelines. Meanwhile, Heather was staring at her as though she was disgusted. "What?" Zoey asked, completely befuddled. Heather sighed heavily,

"Why do you cheer for him?" She asked. Zoey pondered this and replied,

"Because he's my friend." Heather only laughed at this however, and held her stomach.

"Multiple Mike has friends? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed and walked off. Zoey, who was even more confused than before, looked back at Mike, who was now trying his best to jump over the hurtles. 'Multiple Mike? Who's Multiple Mike? Where they talking about my Mike? Why do they call him that?' So many thoughts rushed through Zoey's mind that she had to sit down. Trent noticed this and walked over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked her in a caring tone. Zoey smiled and got back up.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." She said and looked once again back at Mike.

*In the race*

Mike had once again gained the lead, and was a few hurtles ahead of Scott. Unfortunately for Scott, he wasn't very athletic, and was beginning to get tired. "_Mike! _Let me catch up! Fall down!" Mike growled and did as he was ordered. Thankfully, nobody could hear them from across the gym. Mike hopped over a hurtle, but fell on his face when he landed. The impact gave him a small bruise on his cheek. Zoey watched as her friend fell onto his face.

"Mike! Are you ok?" She called to him, hoping her voice would reach him. Mike heard her, and nodded in her direction before dashing after Scott. Scott had made his way to the spring board, and was using what little energy he had left to run to the board. Mike ran to his board as well. Scott reached his first, and vaulted over the mats, and began his way through the blow up obstacles. Mike jumped over his set of mats, and followed him. Mike caught up to him shortly, and they were both running neck and neck near the finish line, while avoiding obstacles. Scott scrounged up his face, seeing that Mike was obviously going to win, and grabbed onto his shirt.

"What? H-Hey! Cut it out! Get off my-" Before he could complete his sentence, Scott succeeded in tearing off Mike's turquoise shirt. Mike gasped, before spitting into his hands and slicking back his hair. "Ay yo! Where da heck am I?" Vito said, looking at his surroundings. Scott smiled, seeing that his plan had worked, and crossed the finish line just as the bell went off.

"That'll be enough for today class. Go to the locker rooms and get your things. And Mike, get a shirt on!" Mrs. Hernias said.

"Name's Vito, not Mike." Vito said proudly. Zoey heard this, and looked confused. 'Is this one of Mike's acting gigs?' She asked herself. She continued to stare at Mike/Vito as Anna Maria passed by him. He whistled at her, and smiled.

"Ay yo beautiful! Why haven't I seen you around here before?" He asked her, while putting his arm around her. Zoey instantly felt hurt. 'What is he doing?!' Zoey watched as he walked her down the stairs, completely ignoring her. Zoey walked down the stairs sadly, following the shadow of Mike/Vito and Anna Maria as they flirted.

*In the boy's locker room*

Mike/Vito promptly strolled into the locker room and opened his gym locker. He grabbed his bag, and began to walk out before Mrs. Hernias gave him a glowering look, and pointed back towards the lockers. He knew what she wanted. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get da stupid shirt on, jeez." Mike/Vito said and walked back in the locker room. He went back over to his locker again, and grabbed an extra shirt he had in his locker, (in case of situations like these happened like last year). He slipped the shirt on and gasped.

"Huh? Wait…this isn't the shirt I was wearing before…NO! That means-"

"Yeah. I introduced Vito to Zoey. And It looks like he's even taken a liking to Anna Maria. Isn't that nice?" Scott interrupted. Mike swung around and glared at him.

"You have got to be-" Scott shushed him.

"Uh, uh, uh! I don't want to hear it, unless you want Zoey to find out about your MPD?" Mike closed his mouth and looked at his feet, admitting defeat. "That's what I thought." Scott snickered and grabbed his backpack before leaving the room. Mike angrily kicked a nearby locker, grabbed his backpack, and followed Scott out the door.

*Outside the boy's locker room*

Mike walked out angrily, keeping his eyes fixed on Scott as they were still filled with hatred. Suddenly, he felt poking on his shoulder. He turned around to see Zoey.

"Oh hey Zoey! Sorry I was just…just…what's wrong?" Mike asked her, confused about her angry look. She tapped her foot, waiting for him to guess. "What?" He asked again.

"Why did you just ditch me for that girl Anna Maria, and act like I wasn't even there? I though you said that you had trouble making friends, just like I did! But you seemed to be talking to that Anna Maria girl really well." Zoey confronted. Mike gulped. She was talking about Vito! That jerk! Now look what he's done!

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Zoey! Really I am! Sometimes when I get into character, I don't even know what I'm doing! I swear it!" Mike attempted to explain. Zoey still held her gaze. "I know I messed up, and I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it I swear! I just didn't know what I was doing until afterwards!" Mike continued. Zoey's eyebrows raised and she looked hopeful.

"So you mean…you really didn't mean what you did with Anna Maria?" Zoey asked again. Mike nodded furiously and smiled.

"Yeah, I swear it!" Zoey smiled at his response.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry, I just thought you were ditching me on purpose because you don't like me…it's happened more than you would think…" Zoey said, referring to her previous experiences in school. Whenever she tried to make friends, she would always screw up somehow, and they would all laugh at her. Sometimes they would pretend to be her friends and then ditch her because they thought it was funny. Zoey shook the horrible memories from her head. "Well, we should be going; we have class in 4 minutes." Mike looked at his watch and saw that she was right.

"Yeah, I have to get to English. See you later!" Mike called and ran off down the hallway. Honestly, he couldn't dodge anymore bullets anymore. That was probably his last change with his new friend. He had to contain his personalities, and make sure she didn't see them if they did somehow come out.

*At English*

Mike ran in just as the bell rang, and sat down behind Trent, and next to Cameron. Trent had been talking to Cameron when he walked in, but now that Mrs. Nelson had begun the lesson, they had gotten to work. Mike pulled out his notebook and began taking notes when he felt something hit his forehead. He looked down at his desk and noticed a small crumpled up piece of paper. He looked over to Cameron, and noticed that Cameron was smiling. Mike unraveled the paper, and read the note, "Hey Mike, Trent told me about what happened in gym! According to what he told me, and what the others tell me, you have MPD! If you really want some help, I would like to talk about it at Lunch, and maybe I can help you!' And at the bottom it was signed in neat black ink, saying, 'Cameron'. Overjoyed by the sudden news, Mike leaned over to whisper when Mrs. Nelson yelled at them,

"No talking in class right now, so keep it down!" Mrs. Nelson said, looking at both Cameron and Mike. They both immediately went back to work. 'Finally! Someone who might know how to help me control my personalities!' Mike thought excitedly, and for the rest of the period, he couldn't wait for lunch.

**Well there's another chapter to the Total Drama High school. I know I said I wouldn't really update on this, but c'mon, I'm a hypocrite. So what the heck, I might as well right? Plus, I need some time away from my other story to come up with challenge ideas. I've got some so far, but no strong ones, just mere ideas. Anyway, Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be a little short, because it builds up for my next chapter (which I hope will be longer/ it should). Btw, a little CodyXSierra in this, just as a cameo (as I said before). Anyways, enjoy!**

EP 3

Mike walked down the hallway hurriedly, as the other students left their classes happily to grab their lunches and get to the field to have lunch. Cameron was another nice student that Mike had never gotten close to. In fact, to be quite honest, Mike really never tried to get friends after his performance in 1st grade…

*Flashback*

_Mike, Scott, and Duncan are running around the playground happily as they continued their game of tag. Duncan was it, and was chasing after Mike. In an attempt to escape Duncan's grasp, Mike climbed up onto the top of the jungle gym bars. Duncan followed him, but stopped when Mike climbed on top of the monkey bars. _

"_Um…Mike? We aren't supposed to be up there!" Duncan called from below. Mike realized what he had done and immediately freaked out. _

"_Oh no! Oh no! Oh n-" *Gasp* "What da heck am I doin up here?" Mike/Chester spoke. Duncan, at first, stared at him blankly, obviously confused on what Mike was doing. _

"_Mike? Why are you pretending to be an old man?" Mike/Chester was about to answer, when he gasped, and realized where he was again. For the second time, he freaked out, but this time, he started to fall off the monkey bars. A nearby teacher who was counseling the playground saw this, and started rushing over._

_Mike then lost his balance completely, and fell off the monkey bars, much to his friends, and the teacher's horror. But midway down, he gasped again, and his eyes became full of excitement. "Dis looks like a job for Svetlana!" He/She shouted happily, and landed right on his/her feet. The teacher ran over to him, and scolded him not to do anything like that again. The teacher then said that she was going to put him in a time out, and have him sit on the bench outside the fence. Duncan, now completely confused (along with Scott) approached Mike carefully. _

"_Mike…what is wrong with you?" Duncan asked._

"_Vat? Nothing is wrong wit me?" Svetlana answered. _

"_Oh really? What's with the weird accent?" Scott asked. Suddenly, Mike/Svetlana gasped again, and Mike was himself once more. 'Where am I?' he wondered. He looked up and saw his friends staring at him. _

"_Hey guys! What's wrong? Aren't we still playing?" Mike asked them curiously, wondering why they were staring at him in a weird way._

"_Not anymore!" Scott informed him with a mean accent._

"_Not with you, you're acting weird! You're weird!" Duncan added, and ran away with Scott to play on the playground._

_Mike stood there, with tears in his eyes, wondering why his friends had left him. 'What's wrong with me?' he sadly asked himself over and over again. Later on that day, his parents came to the school office where they talked to Principal McLean about Mike's strange behavior. Soon after, Mike was sent to a doctor and a psychiatrist to diagnose his peculiar character changes, which eventually discovered that he had MPD._

*End of Flashback*

Mike realized that he had reached his locker, and began putting in the combination. After he heard the click of the lock popping open, he opened up his locker, and grabbed his lunch. As he put it in his bag, he noticed Zoey close her locker and start making her way to him. Mike threw his lunch in his backpack, and closed his locker just as Zoey reached him.

"Hey mike! Ready for lunch?" She asked him happily. Mike rubbed his arm,

"Uh, yeah about that, I need to go talk to…uh…a teacher! Yeah, I have to ask Mr. Franklin something, I'll meet you on the field in a minute." Mike quickly made up an excuse. Zoey bought it and walked off towards the stairs. Mike didn't like lying to Zoey like that. She was his best, and first, friend. But he had to, in order to keep his MPD a secret.

Cameron and Mike had agreed to meet in the library where they could get some privacy and someplace where Mike could avoid Scott, Duncan, and Alejandro. Scott and Duncan refused to read books, and Alejandro had other things to do, so it seemed to be the safest place for Mike and Cameron to talk about his MPD in peace.

Mike opened the glass doors to the library and walked in. All around him, students were studying or reading. He walked up to the main desk, and signed in. After he wrote his name down on the paper, he scanned the room. It took him a minute before he finally spotted Cameron in the back table behind a bookshelf. He was waving at Mike, and signaling for him to come over.

Mike excitedly made his way over to the table, and sat down with Cameron. As soon as they made sure that nobody was listening to them, Cameron started speaking,

"So, Trent and some others tell me you have MPD?" he asked. Mike sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah…yeah I do. I'm just surprised you didn't hear of it sooner." Cameron gave a soft laugh before looking down at the book before him,

"Well, I'm not exactly the most social person out there…most of the times my bubble keeps me from learning anything around here! For instance, I don't even know who that girl is over there! Is she new?" Cameron said pointing towards Sierra, who was happily chatting away to what looked like an annoyed Cody.

"Um…no…that's Sierra…she's been here for two years now…." Mike said flatly. Cameron sighed heavily and slouched.

"See what I mean? Anyway, let's get back to the issue at hand. Since Trent told me you have MPD, and told me that it's been giving you trouble, I couldn't help but be intrigued to find out more about the disorder. Of course, I would help you in the process…" Cameron explained.

"Great! But I have to ask two things first. For one, what do you mean 'learn more about the disorder', and two, can we keep this just between the two of us? I really don't want anyone knowing, especially Zoey…" Mike begged. If there was one thing that Mike didn't want, it was for Zoey to find out about his MPD. That was the whole reason he was doing this anyway…

"To answer your first question, I've read about MPD in books, but never found it believable. But now, I can learn it from you, and possibly help you out in the process. Besides, it would make a great project for AP Psychology!" Cameron exclaimed. As he had mentioned earlier, Cameron was a bit of a nerd. Actually, he was a big nerd. He was in all of the Advanced Placement classes, and usually hung out by himself. "And to answer your second question, sure! I don't mind keeping secrets, besides, I don't have anyone to talk to and tell them to." Cameron assured him.

"Good! But…um…how do we…ya know…how do you help me out?" Mike asked him. He wanted to know how he could possibly help him in ways that his psychiatrist hadn't been able to do.

"Well…I could take notes of your different behaviors, and then find out what triggers them. Maybe if I can figure out what triggers them, you can just make sure that you don't set them off, and you'll be rid of them! Easy!" Cameron explained. Mike smiled. For once, things seemed to be looking up on the subject of his MPD. For the next 30 minutes, Mike and Cameron talked about his MPD, and Cameron began taking some notes. 10 minutes before the period ended, Mike realized that he still wanted to hang out with Zoey, so he said goodbye to Cameron, and ran outside onto the turf.

Once outside, he spotted Zoey, talking with Jasmine and Shawn in the corner of the field. He was about to make his way over there when two hands grabbed him on the shoulders and pulled him around the corner of the gym, where nobody would be able to see him. Mike spun around and landed against the brick wall with a thud, and slid down to the concrete sidewalk. He looked up, stunned, and saw Scott grinning from ear to ear.

"So Mike. Where've you been? I've missed you." Scott snickered.

"What? Well-I-I-I…uh…I…um…" Mike couldn't find his words, nor the will to speak.

"Well, a some squealers told us that you went to see Cameron about your MPD? Is that right?" Scott asked rhetorically while looking to his right. Mike followed his gaze and saw Harold and Cody pinned against the wall by Alejandro and Duncan. Mike began sweating and looked back at Scott fearfully.

"What do you want now? What could you possibly want from me now?!" Mike asked practically hysterically. Scott snickered.

"What do I want? I want you to leave bubble boy out of this! And if you don't, you can bet that Zoey will be receiving a special note about someone's mental condition." He threatened.

"NO! No don't Scott! Why don't you just leave me alone? What have I ever done to you?" Mike pleaded with him. His words, however, ricocheted right off him, as Scott avoided the question,

"That's not the point! Either leave bubble boy out of this, or say goodbye to Zoey! Your choice!" Scott repeated. Eventually, Mike gave in and nodded, signing his agreement to leave Cameron out of his MPD troubles. "Good. Now, get back out there and act like nothing ever happened." Scott said picking Mike back up and pushing him back around the corner of the building. Mike shakily grabbed his backpack (which he had dropped earlier) and ran back onto the field towards his friends. Scott watched him go with enjoyment.

"Hey Scott, are you done with your little show so we can beat up these nerds now? I'm getting tired of holdin up this toothpick over here." Duncan called over to him. Harold began sweating even more so now that he was being talked about like a punching bag.

"I don't care do whatever you want. I'm not in charge of you…" Scott said as he walked off. Duncan grinned as he and Alejandro prepared to beat up the two nerds they had caught. Alejandro was mere inches from throwing the first punch at Cody when they heard a voice,

"Ohhhh codyyyyy? Cody where are you? Cody?" Instantly, Duncan recognized her voice. 'Oh man I better get out of here before she sees me with Alejandro and Cody!'. Duncan dropped Harold (who gladly ran away) and ran off. Alejandro watched him go and laughed.

"Boy he is weak. Now where was I?" Alejandro turned back to Cody just as he noticed Cody was smiling. "What's so funny?" He asked him. Cody pointed to behind Alejandro, and he turned around to see what he was pointing at. There, behind him, was an enraged Sierra. "Uhhhh…."

The sounds of Sierra ripping into Alejandro were heard clearly around half of the school.

Mike reached Zoey, Shawn, and Jasmine at the corner of the turf, where they usually met and sat down with them. On his way over there, he had managed to calm himself down and make himself look presentable for his arrival.

"Hi Mike! What took you so long?" Zoey welcomed him.

"Oh, I was having trouble with a question that's all. Anyways what's up with you guys?" Mike asked the group.

"Nothing much. Just talking about that Global Studies quiz that is coming up. I'm surprised that Mr. Cromwell gave us a quiz so early in the year, does he do that often?" Zoey asked to no one in particular.

"Well, he does it once in a while, but usually when they are this early; it's probably an easy quiz. Just study the textbook I'm sure it'll be easy." Jasmine assured her.

"Good, cause I'm horrible at Global Studies." Mike laughed. Zoey laughed along with him, and Mike half smiled, regarding what had happened earlier. The last 15 minutes of lunch ended with a few jokes between the four of them, and some more tips on studying for school. They departed once they reached their lockers, and went off to their seventh period class. For the rest of the day, Mike kept what Scott had said in his mind. He didn't want to bring Cameron into this, for both of their sakes, but he needed to find out how his multiple personalities were triggered.

Mike thought for a moment and devised a plan. He would ask Cameron for his phone number and they would exchange notes via text, and if Alejandro, Scott, or Duncan spotted him, he would tell them that he was telling Cameron that he didn't need his help anymore. Mike waited in agony as the minutes ticked away. Seventh period turned into eighth period, where the minutes and seconds seemed to be going even more slowly.

Finally, the bell rang and Mike ran out of the classroom desperately trying to find Cameron before Scott/Duncan/ and Alejandro found him. Weaving his way through the people, Mike eventually spotted Cameron with a book in his hand near his locker. Mike made a beeline straight towards him, and continued making his way through the crowd. When Mike finally reached him, he took a deep breath and repeated his plan verbally, while looking sad to keep the others confident in case they were watching them.

"Cameron I have to talk to you. Here's my phone number (Mike handed Cameron a piece of paper with his telephone number on it), we can't speak in school anymore. Nod like you understand that we can't hang out anymore." Mike instructed.

"Wait what? We can't hang out anymore?" Cameron asked sadly.

"No no! We can, just take my phone number. We can only talk through text." Mike explained.

"Oooooohhh! Ok gotcha!" Cameron said before replacing his grinning face with a frowning one. Scott watched as Mike conversed with Cameron. After a few minutes, the two broke up their conversation, and Mike went back to his locker. Scott watched him go, and then went over to Cameron's locker.

"He Cameron, I was just wondering if what you and Mike were saying over there." Scott said playing innocent.

"Oh that? Mike was just telling me that we couldn't hang out anymore…I don't undersetand why…" Cameron faked. Thankfully, Scott took the bait and smiled. He walked back to his own locker and smiled to himself. 'Good, now that those two are broken up, he won't be getting any ideas.' Scott thought deviously.

Zoey tapped Mike on the shoulder at his locker. "Hey Mike, what was the chemistry homework again?" She asked him. Mike thought for a moment before remembering.

"Oh it was section 4.1 end of assessment questions." Mike explained. Zoey nodded and watched as Mike finished packing up his things.

"Ok thanks, sometimes I forget, anyway I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said happily. Mike grabbed his backpack and smiled back at her.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." He replied. The two walked down to the buses together, and departed where their buses separated. Mike hopped on his bus and sat down at an empty seat. He stared out the window, wondering what he would talk to Cameron about tonight, and what he might be able to tell him about his MPD. Soon, the bus gathered all its passengers, and took off, distributing them to their houses.

Mike hopped off the bus at his stop, and walked up to his house. He pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. Once he got inside he locked the door again, set his backpack down on a chair, and ran upstairs where he flopped onto his bed. Once again he stared at the ceiling thinking. 'Man…what am I going to do about Scott? He's turning out to be a real problem…I swear if he tells Zoey that I have MPD…I…I'll…' Mike's thought was broken when his phone buzzed and he received a text. Expecting it to be Cameron he picked it up.

Instead, it was Zoey, asking if he was there. He replied with a 'yes' and waited for her reply. She soon replied with a 'I forgot to ask you, where were you again during lunch?' Mike frowned. Was she getting curios? Did she think that he was lying? Mike decided to stick to his former lie and see where it got him.

'I was asking Mr. Franklin a question about the homework.'

'What did you ask him that could take that long?' She persisted. Mike thought quickly before replying,

'I was asking him how significant figures worked. I can't seem to grasp how to figure out how many significant figures are in a number…' there was a pause before Zoey answered.

'Oh, well in that case next time you have a question, you could just ask me. I'm great with significant answers.' Mike smiled. It was nice to know that she wanted to help him, even though he was lying.

'Thanks! I have to go now, later.' Mike ended the text.

'Bye!' Zoey replied. Mike closed his phone after they closed the conversation and closed his eyes. Overall, today had been a horrible day. It seemed like he had spent more of the day with Scott and Duncan, than with Zoey. 'At least Cameron is going to help me figure this out now…' Mike thought optimistically. Later on that night, Cameron finally texted Mike, and the two had a long conversation of Mike telling Cameron what his multiple personalities were like; what they liked to eat, what they liked to watch on TV, all that simple stuff.

Mike didn't understand why this was important, but when he asked Cameron, he said that it would all make sense eventually. After eating dinner, Mike eventually fell asleep after texting with Cameron for so long. He had had a rough day after all.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Like I said, it's kinda short compared to the others, but the next one should be pretty good. Also, I know that Cameron might sound like a doctor a bit, but I mean he's a nerdy kid who is interested in Mike's MPD itself, just like he said in the show, so I'm sorry if he seems like a doctor and stuff, but I think that's how he would act.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my 4****th**** chapter to Total Drama High school. Apparently people like this more than my other Total Drama story so I will be working on this a little more, but I will most definitely work on my first story and finish it. I DO intend on doing that. But, for right now, I'm kinda in the mood to work on this, so here you are, chapter 4!**

EP 4

_*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*_

Mike opened his eyes groggily and stared at his ceiling for a moment, as though in a trance. Slowly, he sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He sat there silently for a moment, before looking at his alarm clock, the object that had woken him up, that was now sounding its alarm. His eyes then locked onto the screen of the clock that read: 6:45 AM. _'Shoot! I'm gonna be late!' _he thought.

Mike jumped out of his bed, almost tripping on his sheets, and opened his drawers. He quickly threw on some jeans, a blue shirt, and some sneakers before running into the bathroom. Then, he hastily brushed his teeth, and did his hair the way he liked it (spiked in the front).

"Mike! Mike you're going to be late! Hurry up and get down here so you can eat your breakfast!" Mike's mother called up to him from the kitchen. Mike hopped out of the bathroom and leapt down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a Pop-Tart from the cupboard (where they kept them).

He looked at the watch on his wrist quickly; it read 6:55 AM. Mike wolfed down the rest of his Pop-Tart and began throwing his books into his backpack hurriedly. Binders, Folders, textbooks, and notebooks were all tossed into his backpack in an unorganized manner. Mike then threw the backpack onto his shoulders and kissed his mother goodbye (His father had already left for work so he couldn't say goodbye to him).

Outside, it was a normal day in the end of summer and the beginning of fall. The temperature read about somewhere between 70 degrees and 80 degrees. Some of the trees had already begun losing their green tint, and the brown, yellow, and red colors were starting to show. The gust of wind created by Mike's shoes as he ran down the sidewalk towards the bus stop sent a group of leaves flying in the wind. As he ran down the path, he could see up ahead kids boarding the bus. _'Oh c'mon give me a break! Don't leave don't leave!' _Mike pleaded as he neared the bus.

As if on cue, the bus closed its doors and started pulling away just as Mike was 10 feet away. Mike slowed down into a walk as he sadly watched the bus pull away and drive down the street. _'UGH! Great, today's going to be just awesome I can already tell…'_ Mike thought aggravated. Reluctantly, he turned towards the path that led to his school, and began walking slowly towards it, kicking stones and tin cans along the way.

_*20 Minutes later, at Stanford High*_

The hallways of Stanford High were crowded with students, who were waiting for their next class. Zoey was sitting in front of her locker, waiting for Mike. _'Where's Mike? He didn't respond to my texts last night…I hope he's ok…' _Zoey thought worriedly. Unfortunately, Mike was the opposite of 'all right' at the moment. He had deep bags under his eyes, his hair was slightly messed up (because of his rushing), and his shoe was untied, giving him a drained look. Slowly, he trudged up the stairs, dragging his feet as though they were tied to 100 pound weights.

Mike wandered through the hallway carelessly, while ignoring the snickers from Duncan and Scott when they shouted at him, "What's a matter? Miss your beauty sleep?" Finally, he reached his locker, and dropped his backpack and sluggishly began putting the combo into his lock.

"Mike? Are you ok?" Came a voice from behind him. Mike turned around and saw Zoey standing behind him, holding books close to her chest and wearing a worried look on her face. It was nice to know that she cared about him.

"Huh? Oh…yeah I'm fine…I'm fine, really." Mike assured her, trying to fake a smile. Zoey nodded, but knew that something was indeed wrong. It was unlike her to press into someone's personal problems, and to her, it looked like Mike was going through one. She couldn't have been more wrong, however. Zoey knelt down next to Mike and helped him load his things into his locker. At one point, the two of them grabbed the same book and touched hands. Although Mike was exhausted and a lot of the color in his face was drained, he blushed (just as Zoey had). The two of them sat there for a moment, in ecstasy.

_*Rrrriiiiinnnngggg* (The school bell goes off)_

"O-Oh, hehe sorry." Mike said still blushing.

"Oh no really its fine! Haha." Zoey said rubbing her arm nervously. Mike picked up his backpack and walked with Zoey to their first period. On their way there, they could barely keep their eyes off each other.

_*In Mr. Franklin's classroom/Chemistry*_

"Alright class, today we will be continuing yesterday's lab. So, go to your lab area, and fill out your lab packets." Everyone immediately grabbed their partners and went to the lab zone that they still had to work on to complete the lab. Mike and Zoey headed to the ooblek lab; a lab about making ooblek (a slimy thing that resembled Silly Putty.

"Awesome! I saw some of the ooblek things that the other kids made from the other Chemistry class! I can't wait to make ours, can you Mike?" Zoey looked over to Mike, who had his head in his hand and his eyes closed. "Mike? Are you asleep?" Mike's eyes shot open when Zoey poked him.

"HUH? What? Huh? Oh…sorry I'm…I'm just a little tired….what did you say?" Mike asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, just that I'm excited to do this lab. It looks fun." Zoey repeated. Mike nodded and grabbed his pen and lab packet. "Anyways, it looks like we just have to follow these instructions and we'll make this 'ooblek' thing. K?" She asked Mike. He nodded half asleep, and the two got to work. Before long, they had created the sticky substance and were writing down notes on how they created it, and what it was made out of. After they had completed that section, they waited for Mr. Franklin to announce that they switch lab stations.

While they were waiting, Mike poked at the ooblek. Zoey laughed as she watched him poke it. Mike smiled back at her, and picked up the ooblek.

"Wow it feels weird…" Mike reclaimed, moving it from side to side in his hands. Suddenly, a small bit of the ooblek separated from the rest and landed on his shirt. "Shoot! Aw man this is my best shirt!" he exclaimed, trying to rub it off. Zoey giggled,

"Haha you've got to be more careful butterfingers." Mike smiled back at her, and flicked a small bit of the ooblek on his hand onto her arm. "Hey!" The two of them laughed at the mess they had created until Mr. Franklin announced to move stations. They happily cleaned up their lab zone, and moved onto the next area. They worked together for the rest of the period, and completed their lab. On their way out, they handed in their labs to Mr. Franklin and moved on to their next period.

As usual, Mike and Zoey walked to gym together, laughing and joking all the way. And just as they did the other two days, they separated when they reached the boys/girls locker rooms.

_*Girls Locker Room*_

Zoey walked into the locker room, expecting to hear Amy abusing Samey. Instead, she got total silence. Wondering why that was, she looked at the lockers that the twins had (which were right next to each other) and noticed that they were not there. _'Hmmm….I wonder where they are.' _Zoey pondered. She really missed Samey as being one of her few friends, and hoped that they could be friends again without Amy getting in the way.

Zoey turned back to her locker and stowed her books inside.

_*Boys Locker Room*_

Mike tossed his backpack onto the bench before being confronted by Scott.

"Good to see ya Mike. Lose some sleep?" He asked, rhetorically.

"Leave me alone Scott. Not today." Mike said ignoring him. Scott chortled.

"Oh ho-ho! You think this is up to you? No, no, no my friend, you don't make the rules around here." Scott said shaking his finger.

"Oh what, you do?" Mike responded, raising his voice.

"Hey, I would mind what I say if I were you. Or else I might consider telling a certain someone that-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Fine. I'll shut up." Mike said and turned towards the door of the boy's locker room. Scott watched him go disdainfully. _'Hmm…he's getting a little resistant…I might have to teach him a lesson or two…and I think I know a certain someone that can help me with this. Humph, it's not going to be easy though…' _Scott planned maliciously.

_*Back in the Hallway*_

Mike threw open the doors from the boy's locker room and met Zoey outside in the hallway. The two sat against the wall together and waited for Mrs. Hernias to appear. To all of the student's surprise, Principal McLean appeared instead. There he stood, in his khaki pants and blue shirt, while wearing black shades in front of all the students.

"Hey kids! Ready for a fun day of the obstacle course?" He asked them. Nobody spoke up, however, so he took that as a yes. "All right then! Everyone, upstairs. Mrs. Hernias and I will be waiting for you." Mr. McLean instructed. Everyone followed his instructions without hesitation, and climbed up the stairs. Soon, they all stood on the outskirts of the obstacle course in their teams that were created by Mrs. Hernias.

"Nice to see you here Mr. McLean." Mrs. Hernias said.

"Nice to be here Mrs. Hernias. Just wanted to see how the kids were doing." He replied happily. From where Mike was standing, he could just make out Scott whispering into Alejandro's ear, "I'll bet he's just here to laugh at our pain." Alejandro nodded in agreement. Mr. McLean then sat down into a nearby chair and told Mrs. Hernais to act as though he wasn't even there. She nodded, and told the two teams to send their next person up on the obstacle course.

Mike and Zoey's team sent up Trent against the other team's Courtney. The two lined up at the starting line and prepared to race, while waiting for the signal from Mrs. Hernias. A few seconds passed, and then she shouted 'GO!' Trent and Courtney quickly dashed off the starting line towards the balance beams. The two were quite equal in speed, and arrived around the same time.

"Give up Trent; I'm going to win this one!" Courtney said confidently.

"No way! I'm going to win for my team!" Trent replied. Once they reached the hurtles, Courtney started taking the lead. Soon, she had a pretty significant lead over Trent, and was dashing for the spring board. Trent finally made his way through the hurtles, and started running after Courtney for his spring board.

Now only a few feet away, Courtney jumped as high as she could to get the highest and most accurate bounce over the pile of mats. With her legs tucked underneath her, she launched over the mats safely, but unfortunately landed on her arm. There was a sickening crack as Courtney made contact with the glossy wooden floor of the gym.

"OOOWW!" She screamed as she rolled on the floor in pain.

"Ooh hoho! What do we have here? An injury?" Chris asked as though this was the most interesting thing that had happened so far. Trent walked over to Courtney and tried to help her up.

"OW!" She screamed again after trying to stand up. Her arm had turned an unusual purple. Mrs. Hernias rushed over to her and took a look at her arm, while Chris looked on from overhead. Mrs. Hernias helped Courtney up and began leading her to the nurses office.

"Well! That's gotta be the most interesting thing I've seen all day, Bravo Courtney Bravo!" Courtney turned her head around to face her, and scowled.

"You'll hear from my parent's lawyers Principal McLean!" Courtney said raising her fist in the air. Chris suddenly became pale and jumped out of his chair.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! N-Now, l-let's just wait a moment!" Chris shouted after her while following them out the room.

"Hey! What're we gonna do?" Scott called after Principal McLean. McLean poked his head from around the corner and smiled weakly.

"Oh, um…just wait in the hallway next to the locker rooms till the period ends. There's only a little time left anyway. See ya later!" Principal McLean then disappeared around the corner, leaving the students in the abandoned Gym. Zoey leaned in next to Mike and whispered,

"I don't really think that Principal McLean is very responsible…" Mike nodded in agreement.

_*20 Minutes later (beginning of next period)*_

Later on, Mike had said goodbye to Zoey, and was on his way to English. On his way up the stairs, he spotted Cameron.

"Hey Cam!" Mike said running up the stairs to catch up to him. Cameron turned around to face him and waved to him.

"Hey Mike! What's up?"

"Hey, um, I was wondering if we were still gonna talk about my, um, problem today at lunch?" Mike wondered excitedly. Cameron frowned and avoided staring at Mike.

"Um…I don't know Mike. Scott said he would do something bad if I continued to help. I don't know if we should keep doing this. I mean, you know, this is probably better for the both of us! Right?" Cameron tried to convince him. Mike looked both shocked and utterly left down. 'What? No! Not when I'm so close to getting control of my personalities! Plus, if Zoey finds out…!' Mike quickly grabbed Cameron by the shoulders (shocking him) and looked at him wide eyed,

"Cam, please! You have to help me, you're the only one who can! Otherwise I'll just go back to being made fun of! Plus, I don't want Zoey to know! Please!"

"Don't you think that lying to Zoey would just lead to further problems down the road? I think it would be better if you came clean. Then, Scott wouldn't be able to blackmail you, and then you wouldn't have to keep lying to Zoey. I'm sure Zoey would love you the way you are." Cameron explained. Mike shook his head.

"No, No, No…I don't want to take the chance…I really want her to like me…" Mike replied.

"Alright Mike I'll keep doing it. So far, all I've found out is that when you loose your shirt, you become Vito. When you put on a fedora, you become Manitoba Smith. When you become in an obstacle challenged environment, you turn into Svetlana, and when you get frustrated, you become Chester." Mike nodded as he registered this information in his head. "So…I guess right now just try to avoid becoming frustrated, keep your shirt on, avoid putting on hats, and try to sit out in gym…as weird as it sounds." Cameron instructed. Mike nodded. Both Mike and Cameron continued up the stairs and entered English class.

_*After English class/At lunch*_

Just like the previous days, Mike met with Zoey, Jasmine and Shawn on the field during lunch. They talked about their classes and upcoming tests/quizzes. Surprisingly, Mike noticed, he had not run into Scott or Duncan (Alejandro was in the hospital after Sierra messed him up) at all that much today. Mike thought for a moment, 'Hmm…that's not right…usually Scott's here by now….'

"Hey Mike! You alright?" Zoey asked him. She had noticed him thinking by himself.

"What? Oh yeah of course. By the way, I was wondering if we could…ya know…maybe hang out on Saturday? My parents are having a small party to meet our new neighbors, ya know because we just moved here…so I was wondering if you'd like to come. And Shawn and Jasmine, you guys are invited too!" Zoey explained. Shawn and Jasmine high-fived,

"Yeah we're totally in!" They said together. Mike smiled at Zoey and answered,

"Of course. What time?"

"5 o'clock. And thanks for saying yes!" Zoey said. Back in here old town, when her parents threw a party, all of the people that Zoey invited didn't show up. Thankfully, this time, she had three reliable friends that were going to see her there.

Lunch ended rather quicker than both Mike and Zoey could believe, and before they knew it, they were leaving 8th period and packing their backpacks next to their lockers.

"Shoot! I'm late for the bus! Sorry Zoey gotta go!" Mike said waving goodbye to Zoey.

"Ok! See you later!" She called back to him. Mike ran down the hallway and the stairs to the first floor of Stanford High. He quickly ran through the doors after pushing them open, and made it just in time to see his bus leave without him. 'Oh come on! That's twice today!' Mike said. Zoey walked up from behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Mike. Sorry, I saw your bus leave. Do you want to walk home with me? You know, if that's ok with you…" Zoey offered.

"Oh yeah! Totally, thanks!" Mike practically laughed as his face turned red.

"Great! C'mon it's this way."

"Oh good, my house is that way too." Mike said, relieved that his house was in the same direction. Mike and Zoey walked together down the sidewalk by themselves. Once in a while, they would laugh together at a joke either of them made, and would smile at each other. For minutes on end, they would stare into each other's eyes. They were walking on an old street that nobody used behind a hardware store when, out of nowhere, Scott, Heather, Duncan, Amy, Sugar, and Jo hopped out from behind an alley way.

"Um…do you want something?" Zoey asked them.

"Wow. You were right Scott. She _IS _desperate for friends!" Heather snickered.

"Um, _excuse me?!_" Zoey said, shocked.

"Haha, totally. Look, she's already made friends with Sammy, Jasmine, and best of all, Multiple Mike!" Duncan laughed.

"Haha! Yeah! Not to mention her fashion style! Look at that! What's up with your stupid haircut? And what's up with that flower? Haha this isn't the retro age anymore looser! Seriously!" Heather laughed.

"W-What? N-Nothing's wrong with my hair! Nothing's wrong!" Zoey said beginning to cry.

"Zoey?" Mike asked her worriedly. She ignored his question, and turned around and ran away. "ZOEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mike asked her as she ran off. "Arrrgh! Scott I swear you'll regret doing that.

"Oh I don't think I will. Jo? Duncan?" Before Mike knew what was happening, Jo and Duncan grabbed Mike by the arms. "C'mon Mike. Let's go take a walk!" Scott said laughing. Duncan and Jo started dragging him into the alleyway.

"No! NO!" Mike shouted in defiance. Both of Scott's henchmen tossed Mike into the wall and when Scott arrived, the three of them started beating down on him.

'_Why? What have I don't to deserve this?!' _Mike thought to himself.

_*Inside Mike's mind*_

"_Oh no! Mike is in trouble!" Svetlana worried._

"_Dos punks are gonna pay! Lemme at em lemme at em!" Vito said rolling up his imaginary sleeves and pacing back and forth._

"_We've gotta do somethin!" Chester said._

"_Chester's right!" Manitoba agreed. Before any of them could act, however, a dark haze filled the room (Mike's mind) and maniacal laughing rang out. _

"_Oh no! The malevolent one! He's back! Again!" Svetlana cried out. A dark shadow appeared on the somewhere outside the room, in the resemblance of Mike, but with his hair down. Soon, the shadow began taking physical form. Rising up from the floor. Soon, a dark shadowed figure appeared. First, it looked up and around its surroundings, and said,_

"_So…I've been brought back. Perfect. PERFECT! MWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed._

_*Outside Mike's mind*_

"Alright. I think that he's had enough. C'mon, let's get out of here. Besides, I'm hungry." Scott said and signaled Duncan and the others to follow. Before long, they had walked out of earshot, and Mike opened his eyes slowly. Excruciatingly painful cuts and bruises were all over his body, sending waves of pain whenever he moved.

'_Ugh….I've…I've got to…I've got to find Zoey…I…I need to make sure…she's ok….' _Mike thought as he slowly stood himself up. Once standing up, Mike started making his way to her house (she told him where she lived before).

*At Zoey's house*

Zoey stared at the mirror, tears streaming down her face. A pile of tissues lay on the floor, as she wiped the tears from her face. The two hairbands she used to hold up her ponytails were on the floor, and her flower was tossed onto the counter. 'I'm not…I don't look stupid right? My hair is fine the way it is right? Right...Oh who am I kidding…Heather's right…I'm horrible…how could I believe that people would actually accept me here…' Zoey cried. 'Why….Why….WHY?!' Zoey scrounged up her face, 'I…can't…TAKE IT! WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT THEY SAY! TO BAD! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT ME!' Zoey suddenly ripped off the bottom part of her shirt, and tied it around her head. Then, she took some mascara and wiped it on her face like war paint. "TOMORROW, I WILL-" Before she could continue her rant, the doorbell rang.

"GOOD, they're back. This time I can give them a little lesson about what happens when you mess with me and my friends!" Zoey marched downstairs and approached the door. "Get ready to taste the wrath of-" Zoey stopped, and her eyes widened. There, on her doorstep, as a severely beaten up Mike.

"Z-Zoey…you're ok…good…" Mike then collapsed into her arms. All angry thoughts suddenly disappeared and Zoey became completely worried.

"MIKE! Don't worry! I've got you, here; I'll lead you to the couch." Zoey led Mike to the couch with his arm around her shoulder. She gently laid him down and ran back upstairs to get some Band-Aids from her medicine cabinet. When she got back down, Mike's eyes were practically closed, and he looked as though he had fallen asleep. "Here Mike, I'll put these on your cuts." One by one, Zoey put Band-Aids on the giant cuts on his face and arms.

On the top of Mike's forehead, was a giant cut. Zoey noticed its tremendous size, and quickly ran to her bathroom. She grabbed a small towel, and wet it with some water. Soon, she came back and started dabbing the cut on his forehead to clean the cut. Suddenly, Mike's eyes opened and he opened his mouth to say something.

"What Mike? What is it?" She asked him. Mike's mouth was still open, as though he was muted. Finally, he found his voice.

"W-Where's y-y-your flower." Mike said.

Zoey didn't know what to say. For 5 minutes, she sat there next to him, speechless.

"W-Where is y-your flower?" He repeated. Zoey found her voice and frowned,

"I took it off…But that doesn't matter we have to get you better-"

"You d-didn't take it off 'cause H-h-heather said it looked bad did you?" Mike asked her. Zoey turned away from him and grabbed her arm nervously.

"W-Well I…" Mike coughed and smiled weakly.

"D-Don't listen to her...Y-You look p-perfect with it on…Y-You're beautiful." Mike said. Zoey's cheeks turned red as she blushed. "D-don't change Zoey…d-don't change…" Mike said before slowly passing out. Zoey quickly checked his heartbeat and found that it was stable, and relaxed.

Zoey took good care of Mike for the next 20 minutes. All thoughts of what Heather and the others had said to them were soon washed out of her mind, as it was now completely focused on taking care of Mike. After she finished, and gave Mike a small kiss on his forehead, and called his parents.

*10 Minutes later*

Later on, Mike's parents arrived thanked her for taking good care of him. Mike's parents thanked her one last time before driving Mike back home. Zoey watched their car disappear down the corner, and walked back inside.

That night, Zoey made her way back to her bathroom and picked up her hair bands and flower. Looking in the mirror, she put them back on and smiled. She then walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch Mike was laying on. 'Thank you Mike. I'm going to make this up to you. I promise.' She thought.

**Ok well there it is. Probably the most intense episode so far. Now I'm not sure how this will have turned out to viewers, whether it is corny, or just stupid, but I hope that this came out romantic enough. Plus, I hope that everything makes sense, and it's not just a bunch of random sentences thrown together. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's chapter 5. As you will see, I'm trying to throw some more characters into this story, because they will play an important role later on, while some will just make special cameos. Anyway, thank you for the support you've given me, this seems to be one of my most liked stories, and I am happy you all enjoy it! Well, enough about me, read on!**

TDHS EP 5

"Zoey? Zoey wake up! You'll be late!" Zoey sat up in her bed with a start. She stared at her clock, and saw that the time read, 6: 35 AM. 'Shoot! I'm gonna be late!' Zoey panicked. She threw the covers off herself, and fell out of her bed, almost comically. She quickly stood back up and ran into the bathroom and did her daily routine. Brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed, fix flower, pack backpack, eat breakfast, and get outside for bus. Once she had finished brushing her hair and teeth, and getting dressed she went into her bathroom and grabbed her typical pink flower. Unlike normal mornings though, when she grabbed it, she stared at it. She remembered what happened yesterday.

'Don't change Zoey.' Mikes words sunk into her heart. She really _was _falling for this guy! 'No…no we're just really good friends! That's all. Friends.' Zoey assured herself. Deep in her heart, however, she knew that he was more than a friend to her. This boy, Mike, had stood up for her in times of trouble, defended her, and even got into a fight just because some boys were making fun of her style. He was her hero.

Zoey placed her flower in her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she was happy that Mike had made her feel better yesterday, he had taken quite a beating, and her parents called her, saying that Mike would be out for a couple days. Surely, Zoey was scared for Mike, and hoped that he would feel better. So when she put that flower in her hair, she was reminded of him, and she frowned.

"I miss you Mike…" She said to herself in the mirror.

*At Stanford High School*

Zoey hopped off the bus, and entered the school. It was just like every other day at Stanford High, but there was one thing missing. Mike. She never knew how much one boy's disappearance could affect her mood. 'Mike is my friend. That's all.' She kept assuring herself. As she started climbing the stairs, she noticed posters up in the hallway. One of them was a dark crimson red, with blue gold lettering that read, "Vote for Noah for Class President! You won't regret it!" A poster next to it, however, read "Vote for Courtney! She's the best!" Zoey sighed. She hated when students asked her who she would vote for Class President. Both candidates would always hassle her to make a decision, and when she made one, the other would be furious.

As if on cue, the second Zoey reached the top of the stairs; Courtney appeared to be waiting for her, and all the other students in their grade who came up these stairs.

"Hey! Zoey is it?" She asked in a friendly tone. Zoey nodded, holding onto the straps of her backpack. "Don't forget to vote for me for class president! I've got big plans for this year, and I'd make a great president over Noah." She said, pointing towards another boy across the hall, with dark brown hair and light coffee colored skin, like Courtney's. Zoey accepted a flyer that Courtney handed to her before walking onward to her locker.

Once again she was stopped, by none other than Noah.

"Hey, I don't know what Courtney told you, but trust me. I'm the better candidate. I can assure you my IQ is over 110 and probably 30 points higher than Courtney. I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Noah said while smirking. He then turned back towards his locker and continued storing his many, many books.

Zoey hurried back to her locker where she was safe from all of the people asking her questions. She missed Mike. If he were here, she would have someone to talk to. And what about Samey? Zoey thought about that for a moment. She hadn't heard from Samey for a while. 'I should go see her.' Zoey decided that at Gym she would meet with Samey after Amy had left.

Zoey pulled some of her notebooks and textbooks out of her locker, and began putting them in her backpack when a shadow overcame her. She sat still for a moment before looking over to see Scott with his arms folded. Sudden rage enveloped Zoey as she felt the sudden urge to punch Scott out for doing what he did to Mike. Regardless, she kept her cool.

"What do you want?" She said in a flat, uninterested tone.

"What I want is to make sure that you won't be paying a visit to the principal's office. We wouldn't want any trouble would we?" Scott said. Zoey looked unaffected by his threat however, as she kneeled next to her locker.

"What could you possibly do, hit a girl? You would be shamed by the whole school." Zoey countered. If Scott even laid a finger on her, she was sure that hearing that Scott had hit the new girl would not be a great reputation for him. This time it was his turn to seem unaffected.

"True. If I touched you it would be a problem. But my friend Jo is a girl. And she doesn't have a problem with that. And I'm pretty sure that nobody would interfere then. I warn you Zoey, keep out of my way!"

"I was never in your way! Neither was Mike! What is your problem?!" Zoey shouted back at him.

"My problem is that Mike isn't what he seems. You may think he's some nice lovey-dovey kid. But you don't know him as I do. So, don't get involved in things that have nothing to do with you. He's had this coming for a while." Zoey was confused. What was he talking about?

"I don't understand…" Zoey said staring at the floor.

"Of course you don't. That's why you should just stay out of this." Scott concluded before walking off. Zoey was a mess. First, she missed Mike, now she didn't even know if she had really ever knew him. 'Was he some bully in disguise? No! He couldn't have, he wouldn't have let Scott beat him up then! Surely he was pure at heart! Scott must have been making up a story to separate me from him so he can bully Mike even more!' Zoey stood up with her backpack, and stared Scott down as he left the hallway.

*At the Gym*

Chemistry flew by surprisingly. Unfortunately, she had nobody to talk to during Chem, so she was all alone. Now she was in Gym, up next to get in the Obstacle course against Sammy. Coach Hernias blew the whistle, and the two ran up to the first part of the obstacle course.

"Hey! Sammy!" Zoey called out to the cheerleader as she started crossing the balance beam. Sammy turned towards her and gave her a nervous smile. "I wanted to ask you something!" She continued.

"Um…yeah sure!" Sammy called back. Zoey smiled. 'Good! I have her attention.'

"Yeah, um…I was wondering if-OUCH!" Zoey had ran straight into one of the hurtles and landed on her face. Sammy stopped where she was and was about to ask if she was ok before Amy called from the sidelines,

"Don't stop for her! Keep going Sammy! If you don't move right now…!" Sammy turned back to the hurtles and reached the spring board. Meanwhile, Trent and the others were trying to cheer Zoey on. She slowly stood up on her wobbly legs, and realized that her vision was blurry. She couldn't see more than 5 feet in front of her.

"Mrs. Hernias? I…I need to sit out…" Zoey said holding her head. With a groan, Mrs. Hernias got up from her chair and walked over to Zoey. She helped her over to the side and sat her down against the wall.

"Sammy! Get back to your team. Whoever's next, go on up! I haven't got all day!" She shouted. Zoey laid her head against the wall and stared at the ceiling. 'I really miss Mike…' she thought.

*Lunch*

Zoey was walking down the hallway towards the field with her lunch. Students rushed past her, chatting about whatever went on last night, what new games came out, and other things teenagers talked about. Zoey rounded the corner and almost slammed right into Cameron, who fell down while trying to avoid hitting her.

"Oh! Sorry!" Zoey said helping Cameron to his feet. Once he stood up, he brushed the dust off his red sweater, and looked at Zoey. He quickly adjusted his glasses before smiling.

"Oh! Hey you must be Zoey." He said. "I'm Cameron. Mike's friend."

"Nice to meet you Cameron. How did you know it was me? Does he talk about me a lot?"

Cameron smiled and nodded, "Yes, he does talk about you very much. By the way, where is he? I haven't seen him all morning." Zoey frowned.

"He's at home. Scott and the others beat him up after school. I saw it too." Cameron just stared out a nearby window, instead of looking sad like Zoey had expected him to.

"Again huh…?" Cameron said quietly.

"Again?" Zoey asked. Cameron sighed.

"Yes. Scott likes to make fun of Mike and do mean things to him." Cameron explained.

"So I saw. Do you know why he does it?" Zoey asked. The sudden question caught Cameron off guard, and he started to get nervous. Cameron was horrible at keeping secrets, and now that the one person Mike wanted to keep his secret from was talking to him, Cameron felt as though he'd blurt it out any minute.

"Uuuhhhhh, no! Nope! Haha, yeah I got to go to the bathroom! See ya later!" He said before dashing to the nearest boy's bathroom. 'What was that all about?' Zoey wondered, 'Are Mike and Cameron hiding something from me? And if they are…why?' These questions circled around Zoey's head, plaguing her mind as she walked to the field.

Shawn and Jasmine weren't outside that morning. And as usual, neither was Sammy. Zoey felt all alone. Just like she did before she met Mike. She wondered if Mike felt the same before she had entered his life. Zoey wandered around the field, looking for someone to talk to or somewhere to go. She felt like an outcast, and she missed Mike more than ever.

"Hey are you Zoey?" a female voice appeared from behind her, startling her. Unknown to her, Sierra had walked up behind her and was looking at her intently, waiting for a response.

"Um, yeah? And you are?" She responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Sierra! I saw you over here and I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us? You looked alone. I'm guessing you miss Mike, am I right?" She said elbowing Zoey while raising her eyebrows. Zoey backed off and raised her hands in defense.

"Woah, woah! Mike and I are just friends!" Sierra smiled.

"Ooooooh. OK, my bad. Anyway, want to come sit with us?" Forgetting Sierra's last statement, Zoey nodded and smiled. 'Well, at least she's letting me sit with them. That was nice of her'. Zoey followed Sierra over to an outside table where she saw the boy from earlier on, Noah, sitting along with two other boys and an orange haired girl who seemed to be bothering him. Sierra quickly sat down next to one of the other boys, one with light brown hair and a light tan shirt. This also seemed to bother him, as he kept trying to create space between them.

Zoey decided that she would sit next to Harold, the orange haired boy with a blue shirt on and glasses. As she sat down, she listened to the quarrel between Noah and the other girl,

"Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you to go away?" Noah said dryly. Izzy seemed to take no offense to his request, and merely started poking him in the side.

"Aw c'mon Noah! You're always stuck in those stupid books! Don't you want to go on an adventure or something exciting! I know I do!" Noah seemed to bury his face into the book he was reading even deeper.

"Remind me again why you're sitting next to us?" Izzy raised her hand to point out something, but was cut off by Sierra,

"Guys! Before you continue your argument, I have to introduce someone! Meet Zoey! She's the new girl that's with Mike!" Sierra practically announced to the entire school. Zoey seemed to shrink in her seat as she felt multiple people staring at her. 'They were just friends! Why did Sierra have to say that?!' "She's sitting here because Mike got hurt really, really badly! Or so I've heard." Sierra explained to the others. Harold was the first to speak up,

"Hey Zoey. I think we have Gym together right?" Zoey thought back for a moment and remembered when he 'swore that he would earn LeShawna's love' in front of her and Mike.

"Yeah, we do. Nice to meet you." She said nodding towards him and smiling weakly. Then, Sierra spoke up before anyone else could introduce themselves,

"Yeah! This and this is Cody! Say hi Codykins!" She said tugging on the sleeve of the boy next to her. He seemed very malcontent and after a few seconds of Sierra's pestering, he spoke up,

"Hi, I'm Cody. But I'm sure you already guessed that since Sierra said it like 300 times…" He said dismally. To Zoey, it seemed as though Cody desperately wanted Sierra to leave him alone, but. Sierra on the other hand, looked as though Cody was something that she could not live without. She was clinging to him like he was a life preserver in the ocean.

Noah, who had managed to get Izzy to stop for a moment, took the opportunity to officially introduce himself to Zoey, "Hey Zoey. I believe we met in the locker room. I'm Noah, as you might remember. I trust you'll vote for me over miss C.I.T?" He asked her while smirking as though he already knew the answer.

"Um, yeah of course." Zoey replied timidly. She really did hate electing a class president. Noah smiled at her response.

"Good. Trust me; you're making the right choice." He said before Izzy pushed him aside to get a better view of Zoey. She leaned in on the table, putting her face in front of Zoey's creating a small distance between the two. Zoey felt awkward as Izzy's face hovered right in front of her. To add to the awkwardness, Izzy began sniffing the air like a dog.

"Wow! You smell good! I'm Izzy! HI!" She said before spitting onto her hand and sticking it out. Zoey stared at it for a moment before staring back at Izzy, and the others. Harold seemed to be talking to Noah, who was ignoring him while reading a book. Sierra was clinging to Cody and Cody seemed to be struggling to avoid her grasp. When she realized that no one was going to help her out of this, she reluctantly looked at the expectant Izzy, and slowly raised her hand to meet hers. As soon as she shook Izzy's hand, she shivered. 'Who does that when shaking someone's hand?' she wondered as she lowered her hand and wiped it off on her pants.

Izzy sat back down next to Noah and grabbed his arm excitedly, "Yay! Another new adventurer to add to our expedition!" She said as her eyes sparkled. Zoey could only imagine what went through that girls head.

"So Zoey? Why were you walking all by yourself? Did you not make any friends yet?" Sierra asked rather bluntly. Zoey was starting to feel uncomfortable. Without Mike, she felt weak, and she didn't have the strength in her to converse with these other students like she did when she first met Shawn, Sammy, and Jasmine.

"Oh I don't know…I was just looking for Jasmine and Shawn. Did you happen to see them?" She asked. Sierra thought for a moment before snapping her fingers,

"Oh yeah! I heard that Jasmine was sick and Shawn went on a family vacation. Both of them will probably be back two days from now, or so my bloggers say." Sierra explained. 'Bloggers? Does she report everything that happens in this school online?' Zoey wondered. These few strangers that had recently become her 'friends' were certainly odd. Thankfully for them, Zoey thought that oddballs were awesome and hilarious. As long as they didn't go overboard, which Izzy seemed to be doing…

"Oh, well thank you for telling me." Zoey fell silent for a moment, not knowing what to say, "So…Sierra…you know a lot about everyone here I'm guessing?" She said all of a sudden. It was unexpected but she had some questions that she needed answered, and Cameron obviously wasn't going to give it willingly, and she didn't want to force him. She wasn't that kind of person.

"Oh yeah! I know everything about everyone here! Especially my Codykins!" Sierra said hugging the life out of Cody. "I even know a lot about you…hehe…yeah…oops…" Sierra started to quiet down as she released that secret information. Zoey sat quietly for a moment before continuing,

"So you know a lot about Mike?" Zoey questioned. Sierra's continuous smile suddenly faded and she nodded. She was getting close, "Is there anything I should know about him? I feel like he isn't telling me something…" Sierra let go of Cody, and stared at the floor, kicking nearby leaves with her feet.

"There isn't anything seriously wrong with him Zoey, I promise. He's not like a murderer or a psychopath." Sierra stated, avoiding Zoey's question.

"Yeah, he's nothing like _this_!" Noah said as Izzy suddenly tackled him, while saying something about the hunter becoming the hunted. While Noah wrestled to get Izzy off of him, Zoey continued her questioning.

"Well, I could guess that…but is there something I should know? Sierra please don't lie to me." Zoey pleaded. Again, Sierra stared at the floor and avoided eye contact. Zoey started getting suspicious. There was obviously something wrong. But what? Sierra abruptly stood up and pulled Cody up with her.

"Sorry, I really must be going. I'm sorry Zoey! Maybe later!" She suddenly dashed off at a fast speed towards the doors of the school. Zoey stared at here dumbstruck. Meanwhile, Noah had finally distracted Izzy by pretending to throw a ball, and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Finally! Thanks for helping _friends_. He said sarcastically. He sat back down next to Harold. "Hey Wendy's, something wrong?" Zoey ignored his reference of her red hair to the restaurant, and turned to him.

"Nothing's wrong. Thanks." Zoey stood up, with her untouched lunch, and walked away from the table. Noah stared at Harold, who shrugged. Did they say something?

*In the Girl's bathroom*

Zoey stared at herself in the mirror. For a long period of time, her mind remained blank. She just stood there, staring at her reflection. As her eyes drifted, they wandered to the flower lodged in her hair. Zoey raised her hands up to her head, and slowly removed the flower from her hair. As she held it in her hands, she stared deeply into its pink petals. 'Don't listen to her…you look perfect with it on…you're beautiful…' Mike's words flew into her head suddenly, and she instantly felt guilty.

What right did she have to be asking about Mike behind his back, after what she did for him? Truly, if she wanted to ask him something, she would ask him herself, and not go behind his back as he recovered. She felt stupid for trying to find out about Mike's secrets behind his back. After all he did for her; he deserved to keep his secrets. Zoey happily put the flower back into her hair and smiled at her reflection.

*At Mike's house*

Mike missed Zoey. There was no question about it. But the real question was, 'Does she miss me too?' Mike rested on his bed, with a cast on his arm. He had gotten it on from the doctors last night, and he said that he had a fractured Ulna. It hurt to move his arm, but every now and then, he would have to reposition himself, causing a small amount of pain to surge through his arm.

As time passed, he decided to take a look at his phone, where he had been chatting with Zoey. When he opened up the messaging app, he noticed that she had sent him numerous messages during Lunchtime. He eagerly began to type a response, when his phone shut off.

"What? Oh come on-OW!" Mike had moved his arm around suddenly, and another surge of pain was sent through his arm. Mike closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain, when he uncontrollably gasped.

Mal opened his eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked around in his surroundings. He was in a blue room, on a bed with a caste around his right arm that hurt like hell. Pictures of what appeared to be a happy family lined the walls, and piles of clothes littered the floor. He was back in Mike's room.

He was back in Mike's body.

"Mike seems to have roughed up his body a little bit. But if I do recall, that pesky little redneck boy and his friends did this to me. Seems like I should pay them a visit sometime. Still, I should also have a little fun with Mike's little friend, what was her name...ah yeah…Zoey….but I will bide my time. Mike will still be weak, and when the time comes…I. Will. Return." Mal grinned. Slowly but surely, he closed his eyes again, and gasped.

Mike reopened his eyes. It seemed as though he was absent from his mind for a short while, like he didn't exist anymore. He didn't know how to explain , he picked up the phone which he found next to his side, and plugged it back into the charger. He waited patiently as his charged began to regain battery. Soon, he would be able to re-establish contact with Zoey, and he couldn't wait to talk to her. Sitting here in his bed all day was boring, and he was hoping to see her again soon.

*Back at Stanford High*

Zoey waved to Mr. Pilkington as she left her final class, which was history. She wasn't too good at History, and it seemed to be her weakest spot in school. Students rushed all around her as they packed their book bags and prepared to leave for home. It was Friday, after all. Zoey read the locker numbers that labeled every locker until she found her number: 2146. She kneeled down next to it, and opened it up, pulling some books out that she would need for homework over the weekend.

After packing up her book bag, she ran down the stairs, past Cody and Sierra (Sierra was still clinging onto Cody) and outside into the open air. The sun beat down on her as she walked on her way home, with the school behind her back.

*Bzzz!* *Bzzz!* *Bzzz!*

Zoey felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, and pulled it out. After unlocking her passcode, her alerts showed three new messages from Mike, reading:

"Hey Zoey it's me Mike!"

"I guess you're in 8th period now, so I'll talk to ya later."

"Text me back if you want to text or something."

Zoey smiled. She completely forgot all about what had happened during lunch, and was back on the road to happiness. She excitedly started texting Mike back, while smiling. It was nice to hear back from her friend.

**Well there you have it! Mal is coming back! What will Mike do when he finds out? What does everyone else know about Mike that Zoey doesn't? Why won't they tell her? Who knows? You'll just have to stick around to find out!**

**Before I continue, I would just like to say something about Mike. If you don't want any spoilers because you don't already know (even though I presume you do) don't look past this point!**

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**Now, as many 'Mike haters' would like to point out, Mike is not a realistic representation of people with MPD, and as I have already searched up, only a person that has MPD can actually describe how it feels, so if I don't get it right, please don't accuse me. But again, he is a cartoon character…so…yeah.**

**Now, on more of a positive note, hey Nizzy fans! There's a little Nizzy for ya, even though I'm not a big Nizzy fan, I'm alright with the couple, and I thought it would be nice to throw that in for you guys. It was fun to write Izzy's parts, and Noah's reactions to them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys for the 1000 views and all of your reviews! They are much appreciated. Now, I present to you, Chapter 6 of Total Drama High school!**

***Remember, I have no experience whatsoever with real MPD or people with MPD, so, if you take offense to my way of writing this chapter out, I am sorry. Also, I am writing this according to how they pictured it in Total Drama since, this is a Total Drama FanFic.***

**I do not own Total Drama or any of their characters**

TDHS EP 6

*In Mike's mind*

Mal wandered around in the pink wasteland that was supposed to be Mike's mind. Miles upon miles of endless pink land lay before him, almost completely barren except for a small pink building looking structure in the distance. Seeing as there was nowhere else to go, Mal began his trek towards the unknown structure.

Mike was currently unconscious, giving Mal a surge of strength over Mike's weak possession over the body that they shared. However, Mal did not want full control just yet. He was biding his time for the right moment to strike. Tactics and strategy were most important, especially if he wanted to take full control once and for all. For around 12 years, he had been bottled up ever since Mike had seen the psychologist. And Mal intended on getting back at Mike, by, oh you know, doing a little mischief with his friends and family.

Mal was now right outside the pink building. There seemed to be nothing on the walls except for one door. Mal grabbed the handle of the door and turned it. Slowly, he pushed the door open. In a way, Mal already knew what was inside that room. As the door fully opened, Mal got the full view of the room. Inside it were the other personalities: Svetlana, Vito, Chester, and Manitoba Smith. They were currently playing a game of poker when Mal entered. As they caught sight of him, their faces turned from interested (in their game of poker) to horrified.

"M-M-M-M-" Svetlana stuttered,

"Mal! You…you were banished! Gone! We-We got rid of you!" Chester continued. Vito remained wide eyed and Manitoba Smith looked concerned.

"I appreciate your concern over my wellbeing _friends_ but I have not come for pleasant conversations and a game of poker." Mal said smoothly.

"Then what did you come her fore then eh? What do you want?" Manitoba said before standing up from his chair. Mal noticed that Vito and Svetlana had also stood up.

"I have come to claim what is rightfully mine." Mal began.

"This body is not _"rightfully yours"_! Svetlana protested. Mal smiled.

"It wasn't a request." He said plainly. As if they were anticipating Mal's response, Vito and Manitoba instantly lashed out at Mal. Vito was the first one to Mal, and his fist was sent towards Mal's face. Mal, however, was not some unexperienced fool in combat, and easily dodged Vito's attack. After Vito's attack was avoided, Mal grabbed him and used him as a human shield as Manitoba came barreling in. His plan proved successful when Manitoba accidentally hit Vito and knocked the wind out of him.

Mal dropped Vito's injured body and advanced on Manitoba. Manitoba spun around and was about to retaliate when Mal's foot collided with his face, sending him face first into the wall.

"No!" Svetlana called out and ran over to Manitoba's damaged form slumped up against the wall.

"Yo, I'm ok too ya know." Vito said holding his stomach, clearly upset that he wasn't getting any attention like Manitoba was. Mal looked down at his handiwork, satisfied that it was relatively easy take down the only thing that stood between Mal and Mike. He then turned towards Chester who was hiding behind a chair.

"I trust you and Svetlana won't be a problem, yes?" As if on cue, Svetlana ran up to him and smacked him in the face. Angered by her sudden action, he pushed her down next to the other two on the floor. He then turned back to Chester, "Move aside." He said flatly. Chester hurriedly rushed out of the way and towards the others. After he was out of the way, Mal walked up to a portrait of Mike that hung on the wall overlooking the poker table. He then reached in his pocket, pulled out a lighter, and lit the flame.

"I'm in control now." He said before lighting the picture of Mike on fire, and laughing maniacally while the others looked on in fear.

*Outside of Mike's mind*

Mike was having a massive headache. His mother had generously given him some medication for it, and had stayed home to make sure he was feeling well. Mike's father had actually gone to work today, to fill out some papers and other business stuff that Mike had yet to understand.

The white cast that was on his arm earlier had been replaced, and was more irritating than ever. But, not everything was bad. Zoey had finally gotten back into contact with him, and they were currently having a long conversation over what the homework was that Mike had missed. She also told him that she met some new friends: Sierra, Cody, Noah, Harold, and Izzy. Mike had heard about them, and how Izzy was sometimes considered a psychopath. However, Zoey had said that she enjoyed their presence and had a lot of fun.

Mike responded, telling her that he was happy that she met some new friends, and that he looked forward to meeting them too (if that was all right with her at least). Then, to Mike's ultimate surprise, Zoey also mentioned how she had met Cameron in the hallway. Mike instantly started sweating and felt very nervous. 'Did she know? Was she going to make fun of him now? Was she going to stop being his friend?' Once again, these questions plagued his mind, making him almost seem paranoid. Thankfully, Zoey only said that Cameron was a nice boy, and that she was also happy to meet him.

Mike laughed to himself as he received the last text. 'If I keep getting this nervous when she talks to my friends, I'll have gray hair by 12th grade!' he thought jokingly. Thought, the more he thought about it, the more he thought about coming clean to Zoey. He really didn't like lying to her that was for sure, but could he really trust her to keep her friendship with him? How did he know that she wouldn't just laugh at him and join the countless others who hated his guts? Many a times he had seen in stories and movies that when a boy was hiding something from a girl, he usually told her about it, and they would live happily ever after. But those were movies! Not to mention those people probably had plenty of friends to spare, and Mike could not afford to lose any of his friends. Zoey, Cameron, Sammy, Shawn, Jasmine…they were all he really had left besides his family. They kept him going, gave him confidence to strive for a better future. He just couldn't gamble his chances of ruining that friendship with Zoey.

As his thoughts continued without end, Mike hadn't noticed that he was still talking to Zoey herself, and she had sent a few texts asking if he was still there. After confirming his presence, Zoey and Mike continued their conversation via text messaging for the rest of the evening.

*At dinner that Night*

Mike sat with his parents while they ate dinner (Spaghetti). Mike had barely touched his food (not just because his arm was still in its cast). Everything was practically silent between the three, except for the TV which went on in the background. Mike's father was the first to speak up,

"So Mike. How's your arm. Any better?" Mike took a glance at his arm and sighed.

"A little. It still hurts when I move it too much though." He informed them.

"Well it isn't going to get better overnight. Still it's good to know that you're getting better." Mike's father said, smiling and patting Mike on the back. Mike smiled back half-heartedly. He was too tired and weak to really start a conversation with his parents right now. They wanted to speak with him, however, so he was doomed to another conversation with them.

"Mike have you heard from Zoey? She's such a sweet girl, I'm glad you two are friends." Mike's mother said happily. Mike nodded while staring at his plate.

"Yes, we've texted." Mike's father grinned,

"Ahh, she's grown a little fond of you eh?" Mike, a little taken aback by the sudden comment, pushed his arm away.

"No, we're just friends." He stated quietly, as if he wanted to stop the conversation. Mike's father's grin turned into a frown.

"Is something wrong Mike? Did you get a bad test grade or something? You know you can always tell me." He said putting a hand on his chest and the other on Mike's shoulder. Mike shook it off.

"I'm _fine._" Mike replied sourly.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean you look a little-"

"I said I'm fine!" Mike said before suddenly stabbing the table with the knife he was holding. The sudden movement scared his mother and shocked his father. Mike stared at his hand holding the knife wide-eyed. What did he just do! Mike, realizing what he had just done, quickly pushed himself from the table and leapt out of his chair, racing for the stairs. A series of thumps were heard as he raced up the stairs to his room. Mike's mother stood up from the table as well, but his father put his hand up for her to stop.

"Leave him alone right now. Something's obviously bugging him. I'll talk to him later." He said calmly before excusing himself and helping clear off the table. Mike's mother dislodged the knife from the table and stared at it worriedly. 'I hope he's alright. Maybe it's that character of his come back to haunt him? No it can't be, we got rid of him last time we visited the doctor, and everything's been fine since then.' Mike's mother pondered.

*In Mike's room*

Mike ran into his room, and leaned against his bed post. He ran his hands through his black hair and rested them on his face before slowly sliding down into a sitting position next to his bed. What just happened? He didn't mean to do that! He'd never lashed out at his parents before, in fact, he had never even yelled back at them. What could have caused him to react in such a violent way? Mike cursed himself for being so careless and smacked his hand against his head. After calming back down, Mike seemed to go into a daze.

For an hour, Mike stared into oblivion with glossy eyes, ignoring all other distractions in his room. Even the buzzing of his phone that signified that Zoey had texted him. Without even looking, Mike pulled the phone from his pocket and tossed it aside.

Moments later, Mike's father cautiously climbed up the stairs and appeared at the door of Mike's room. He peered inside, and after seeing that Mike was calm again, he walked in slowly as if approaching a mental patient.

"Hey bud. Wanna talk?" He said walking up to him. Mike gave no reply, but instead, nodded ever so slowly that most people would not have been able to catch it. Mike's father decided to sit next to his son, so that they were at an even height and could talk equally. Once he settled himself next to Mike, he too remained quiet for a while, not bothering to race to the subject at hand.

After a while of silence, Mike's father finally decided to bring up the subject. "So, that was quite the display down there huh?" Mike's face suddenly started to look worried as he finally turned his attention to his father, "Don't worry we're not mad. We're just worried that's all." Mike's father continued. "Mind telling your old Dad what happened?" he said smiling.

Mike shuffled a bit in his spot, a little uncomfortable. "I…I don't know dad. I just lost control of myself, like I've been in this bad mood all day, except for when I was talking to Zoey…I just feel like I need to vent my anger or something, like something's bottling me up. Does that make any sense?" Mike asked looking towards his dad for advice. His father chuckled,

"Of course it does son. You're just having a bad day or something. Everyone's had one of those." He explained. Mike didn't seem to convinced,

"I don't know…stabbing the table with the knife like that…seems a little extreme for a bad day…" Mike said staring at the floor now. Mike's father put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close,

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure this out together. Remember that you will always have you mother and I to talk to, okay?" he asked. Mike smiled and nodded.

"Thanks dad." He said. His father nodded and stood back up. He began walking out the door before he almost stepped on Mike's phone. He picked it up and noticed that he had some unseen text messages from Zoey. He read the number.

"Hey Mike, looks like you forgot to answer your friend Zoey here. Wouldn't want to leave her hanging now would you?" Mike's father said handing Mike the phone. Mike thanked him and watched as his father left his room. Almost as soon as his father left, Mike opened his phone and began texting with Zoey. Recently, it seemed like the only thing to calm him down.

*Downstairs in the Kitchen*

Mike's father walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where his wife was cleaning off the kitchen counter and putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He walked up next to her and began helping her load the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I talked to him." He said quietly, trying not to be too loud so Mike wouldn't hear.

"And?" Mike's mother replied.

"He's just venting some anger. I don't know what for, but I said we'd figure it out together. But, in the meantime, I think I've got a good idea." He said. Mike's mother looked at him curiously.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"I think we both know that Mike is _very_ close with that friend of his, what was her name again? Oh yes, Zoey. I was thinking we could call up her parents, and ask them if she wanted to pay him a visit tomorrow. While I was talking to Mike upstairs, he even told me that he's been in this bad mood all day, except for when he was talking to Zoey. So, I figure, if we can get them together, her presence will greatly boost his morale, and he'll be just fine again. What do you think?" He said waiting for her opinion on the matter.

"I think that's a great idea. But how will we get her parent's number. It would be really impolite and weird if we called her cell." Mike's mother stated. Mike's father nodded.

"True, but I saw her home number when I saw Mike's phone upstairs. I remember the number. Here, I'll write it down here." He then grabbed a paper towel and a pen and wrote down the number. "Tomorrow, we'll call them up, explain the situation, and maybe we can have them get together." He concluded. Mike's mother smiled.

"Wonderful idea." She said.

*The next day*

Mike woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning for he couldn't stay asleep. Mike stayed in his bet for 7 hours straight, not wanting to do anything. He just wanted these next few days to fly by so he could get this stupid cast off and talk to Zoey again. He missed her so much for some reason. Texting her was great of course, but he really just wanted to see her in person. Around 1:00, Mike decided to finally get out of his bed, and go through his morning routine. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, got changed, and ate breakfast. Once he had finished his breakfast, he started walking upstairs to his room when the doorbell unexpectedly rang. He spun around and stared at the door. 'Who could it be? Probably someone from work to talk to dad.' Mike thought.

"Dad! Someone's at the door!" Mike shouted through the house to get his father's attention, wherever he was.

"I can't get to the door right now, would you answer it for me?" He replied. Mike sighed but did as he was told. He climbed back down the stairs and grabbed hold of the door handle. With a turn of the knob, he pulled the door open. Nothing could have prepared him for who he saw at the door.

"Zoey? W-What are you doing here?" Mike asked completely surprised at her presence at his door.

"Hey Mike! My parent's got a call from your parents that they thought that we should hang out or something." Zoey explained. Mike, still in shock, turned around open mouthed, to see his dad in the kitchen out of eyesight from Zoey. He smiled and winked at Mike, but also put his hand on his jaw to tell Mike to close his mouth. Mike did as his father suggested and turned back to Zoey.

"Oh cool! Um, I'm not really sure what we could do at my house. We can't do anything active cause of my arm so…"

"Why don't you go see a movie?" Mike's father chimed in as he walked past them purposely to 'get something upstairs'. Zoey clapped her hands together,

"That's a great idea! I heard that they were playing Total Warriors 2 at a theater I know? Wanna go?" Zoey asked Mike hoping that he would accept. Of course, Mike was also a huge fan of Total Warriors 2 and could not turn down an opportunity of going to see the movie with his best friend.

"Yeah of course! Where is it?" Mike asked.

"Not too far from here. We can walk if you want." Zoey suggested. Mike smiled.

"Fine with me. Is it ok if I go to the movies with Zoey dad?" Mike called upstairs for his father. Mike's father poked his head out from the door,

"Of course. You kids have fun." He said and waved. Mike smiled and was happy to finally meet Zoey again. It was obvious that his father had set him up with this, and he could not thank him enough. This surely was going to be a great day. Mike ran upstairs, high fived his dad, and grabbed his wallet, just in case. He then ran back downstairs to Zoey, and exited his house. As he stepped foot outside, he closed the door behind him, and took a deep breath. He had been cramped up in his house for far too long. It was good to get out of the house.

"So Mike. How's your arm?" Zoey asked looking at his arm in the cast.

"Oh it's fine really. Much better now." Mike said happily. The two engaged in conversation as they walked down the sidewalk to the movie theater, with Zoey leading the way. The sun shone down upon them as they arrived at the movie theater. Mike pushed the door open for Zoey, and waited on line for tickets. "I can't wait to see the movie. It really is one of my favorites!" Mike said happily. He had loved this movie since the first time he saw it, and he still couldn't wait to see it again.

"Me too! I love action movies." Zoey laughed. Mike purchased the tickets and they entered the room that featured their movie. They took their seats and watched as the previews flicked by. Some of them were funny, others not so much. Though, it was better than just sitting here waiting for people to come with nothing to do. Mike's stomach growled, and he smiled nervously,

"Hehe, I'll go get some food. You want anything?" he asked. Zoey blushed,

"You don't have to get me anything, really." Zoey said. Mike smiled,

"No really, it's on me." He urged her. Zoey smiled and told him what she would like. Mike nodded and told her he would be right back. He then walked to the food court where he could buy some food. After placing his order, he waited for a little bit before the food clerk returned with his food. He grabbed his popcorn and Zoey's snack, and returned to the room.

"Thank you Mike, I'll pay you back." Zoey promised.

"No, no, really. This one's on me." Mike replied. Zoey blushed and Mike sat back down next to her. Finally, the previews had ended, and the movie was about to start. The lights dimmed in the now almost completely full theater, and the film began to start. Mike and Zoey watched as the title 'Total Warriors 2' flashed upon the screen. The movie was about this young boy who was bullied by other kids in his childhood, and Mike could not help but relate to the character.

Suddenly, without warning, Mike felt a surge of pain shoot through his head. He clutched his head in pain but did not let out any noise. 'What's this sudden pain?' he asked himself. Just then, an image flashed through his mind,

*The image in Mike's mind*

Mike could see Duncan and Scott as little kids, playing around in the sandbox. Everything seemed to be normal, just a normal day in kindergarten. But then, everything changed.

A young boy, that looked just like Mike but with his hair down and wearing black clothes appeared at the edge of the sandbox. Both Duncan and Scott looked up at him and said something that Mike could not understand. Without warning, the boy jumped onto Scott and began beating him senselessly. Duncan, who was horrified at the assault, ran off to tell a teacher.

Soon after, a teacher appeared and pulled the boy off Scott, who was bleeding and looked too weak to walk. And, to Mike's horror, the child that had beaten him up suddenly gasped, and looked completely confused. He flipped his hair up, and received a shouting from the teacher. He looked sad, and confused…and just like Mike.

*Back to reality*

It all made sense now. Why Scott and Duncan were bullying him. Why people thought he was a freak and why most of them hated him. He had been a bully to Scott and Duncan themselves. He had nearly severely hurt Scott. No wonder he hated him! But, not only did Mike know why they hated him, he also realized there was something rotten hiding inside him. Something that could hurt Zoey. He needed to get away from Zoey! To protect her from himself. But he couldn't just ditch her! Mike decided he would go to the bathroom and decide what to do there.

Mike was about to excuse himself when Zoey suddenly grabbed his arm and lightly shook it, "Look! I love this part! When the main character stands up to the bullies and defends himself!" Zoey said excitedly. Mike couldn't help himself from blushing from Zoey's touch, and he stayed where he was. Up on the screen, the main character had finally stood up to those who were bullying him and fought back. How Mike envied his enthusiasm. Mike only wished he could fight off his personalities. Then, he would be able to make friends easier, and everyone would like him. Not to mention Scott and Duncan wouldn't hate him.

*In Mike's mind*

Mal had just finished putting the last of the other personalities to work when he suddenly collapsed. He felt weak, like he was beginning to disappear. 'What's going on?' he wondered. Then he knew. It was that girl, Zoey. Apparently, Mike got stronger every time Zoey was around, or interacted with him. She was going to mess up everything!

"If I want to take total control over this body, Zoey will **have **to go. And when she does, nothing will stand in my way." Mal vowed as he stood back up, looking determined. "Let the mayhem begin."

**And there you have it! Chapter 6! If you ask me, this is one of the most dramatic and action packed chapters I've written so far. I really hope you like it because there are so many things in here I could've gotten wrong. But, I hope this chapter sort of explains things about Scott/Duncan and the others hate towards Mike. **

**I know there was a large scene with just Mike's parents, and I realize that I could've given them names, but I'm pretty sure that would've further distracted the reader from Mike and Zoey. But, that scene was needed to explain things, so…yeah. **

**Can't wait to make the next chapter and hear your feedback for this one! Once again, thank you for the 1000 views and all of your supportive reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boy this story sure is kicking off. Here's the next chapter! Again, thank you for all of your reviews and support!**

TDHS EP: 7

Zoey and Mike had left the movie theater around 2 hours ago. It only took a half an hour to get from Mike's house to the movie theater, but the two were too busy focused on each other, that they wandered off, almost completely oblivious to their surroundings. Soon they arrived at a local park; somewhat near Mike's house (thankfully he knew where he was). They walked together in the park; passing large trees whose green leaves were beginning to turn yellow. One could even say they were in love, but of course, they were only friends.

Could they really call themselves that anymore? Mike really questioned whether he really should take the next step in their relationship. He knew that she liked him back, that was for sure, but he still wasn't sure if she'd think he was rushing things. If there was anything he didn't want to do, it was to seem clingy. Somewhat like that Sierra person Zoey had described to him…nevertheless, he'd rather be safe than sorry. Mike's friendship with Zoey was the most important thing in the world to him (besides his family) and there was no way he was going to gamble his chances with it.

And then there was the rotten thing inside him. Mike didn't know what it was, what it wanted, and who it was after, but he wanted to keep Zoey safe. But how? The only way he could keep her safe from himself was to…separate themselves. He definitely didn't want that. But what if it was for the better. He also didn't want to hurt Zoey. If he did, he would never forgive himself.

Mike had had enough of these questions. He shook his head violently as if to shake them off. They were giving him a headache.

"Mike are you ok?" Zoey asked from his side, sounding pretty concerned. Mike put on a smile and turned to her,

"I'm just fine. Thank you. I've been having a rough weekend and being here with you has really improved things." Mike said a little nervous on how she would take his comment. Weird. It seemed now every time he talked to her, he had to be cautious on how he talked with her. What was happening to him? Had he gone insane?

"I'm glad I could help. It's what friends do right?" Zoey said and elbowed him playfully in the arm. Mike grinned.

"Definitely." He said.

"Besides, we'll get back at Scott for what he did. I didn't forget what he did and I won't forget it until he gives a proper apology." Zoey said determined. Mike's grin turned into a frown. He couldn't tell her how he had beaten up Scott and Duncan when they were kids! She would think _he _was a bully! But then again, it would be wrong to let her scold Scott and Duncan for something he had started. Why was his life getting more complicated by the second!

"Um, yeah I don't know Zoey. Maybe we should just leave them alone. Maybe they'll leave us alone if we just stay away from them." Mike said weakly. Zoey's smile turned more into a disappointed frown.

"Are you serious Mike? They broke your arm! They beat you up and left you for dead behind that shed! I don't know what the limit for a scolding is for you, but that's enough for me! How could you not want to get back at them? They ruin your life every single day, and you don't stand up to them. Why Mike?" Zoey asked. Apparently she was very concerned for his wellbeing, and Mike wou ld've been very grateful if it hadn't been about _this_.

"I…I…I don't know…it's just…I don't think they deserve it. You know…you're supposed to turn the other cheek…" Mike said weakly. Even _he _knew that was a weak response and wouldn't be enough for him to sneak his way out of this one.

"Mike you can't be serious." Zoey said in disbelief. Mike frowned and stared at the ground. "C'mon Mike these guys are nothing but thugs, and you're just letting them get away with it! You need to fight back and they'll leave you alone for good. Kinda like that kid from Total Warriors 2, remember?" Zoey said hopefully, attempting to rally Mike's courage so he would finally stand up for himself. She was somewhat let down when he turned away from her.

"I remember Zoey. But I can't do it. I just can't. I'm sorry." He said. That was it. That was all that he said. One plain old sentence. Zoey couldn't believe it. She had never taken Mike to be a coward and she had always believed that he would stand up to Scott when he got the chance. He certainly acted like it. But, now…she didn't know what to think. For a few seconds the two stood in silence under the setting sun that shone a lime green upon them through the tree's leaves. Zoey sighed and turned from Mike,

"I'm…I'm sorry you feel that way. I was only trying to help you out I guess…but if you don't want my help…then it's none of my business to meddle. I…I'll see you tomorrow in school Mike." Zoey then began walking away, leaving Mike practically heartbroken. What had he just done! He'd ruined it! RUINED IT! The one thing he wanted to avoid and he managed to run right smack into it. How could he have been so foolish! Once Zoey was out of eyesight, Mike took a seat on a nearby bench and stared at the sunset alone. What was the beginning of a beautiful day, had just turned into one of the worst days of his life. It was all over. He was all alone.

*In Mike's mind*

Mal gasped. He felt a sudden surge of energy surging through the veins in his body. Mike was weak. Very weak. It must have been something to do with that wretched girl, but Mal couldn't dwell on this. This was the perfect time to get begin. Mal walked over to a trap he had set for Mike once he had taken over. If he wanted to keep Mike in his place, so he wouldn't meddle around, he would need to be kept away from the other personalities. With all his might, Mal focused on taking over the body that they all shared.

*Outside Mike's mind*

Mike was watching the sunset fall when he suddenly gasped. His vision turned black when he fell into total darkness.

Mal closed his eyes as he felt himself gain control over _his _body. Mike was gone. For now anyway. He opened his eyes. He was sitting on a bench in what appeared to be a park. Also, it looked like Mike was staring at the sunset when he had taken over. Mal pretended to puke. There was nothing he hated more than a lovey-dovey sunset. It made him sick. Mal looked around him. The park was nearly abandoned except for some people with their dogs.

Mal assessed the situation. From what he had seen (or heard) from his sources, Mike had just gotten in a fight with Zoey, which led to his rise in power and control over his body. Also, his parents were cautious of his actions after Mike's outburst at dinner last night. If Mal wanted to make sure he didn't look suspicious, he needed to act like Mike, look like Mike, and talk like Mike. This, no doubt would prove to be difficult. However, he was sure he could handle it. Mal flipped his hair back up (it fell down when he took over), and pretended to act like Mike,

"Hi Zoey! I've missed you so much, and I'm madly in love with you! I'm too shy to share any of my feelings and I love hanging out with losers!" He said in an obviously fake happy voice. He snickered, 'This might be easier than I thought.' Mal began making his way home. He would need to plan out his next moves very carefully, especially around Zoey. She brought out the best in Mike, and he needed to figure out a way to get her to hate him, so Mike would feel rejected and completely alone. If he didn't feel that already. He needed to make Zoey _hate _him.

*In Mike's mind*

Mike kept falling. Falling into oblivion. Into a never ending darkness, whose cold enveloped him. He couldn't even manage to scream, he was so shocked at what was happening to him. Such events were so bizarre; he couldn't even describe them to anyone. Not even a fully licensed Doctor or Psychiatrist.

Before he knew it, he landed on something soft, pink, squishy and sort of slimy. He lay down for a few seconds before setting himself up into a sitting position. 'Where am I? Why is my arm not in a caste?' he wondered. He raised his arm in front of his chest so he could get a better look at the substance on his other hand. 'What is this weird stuff?!' he said, disgusted; he shook the white goo off his hand. Then, Mike stood up and decided to take a look at his surroundings. For miles, he could see nothing but a sort of barren wasteland. That was, except for 4 other buildings in the distance. Each one had a similar look to a lemonade stand or something. Mike was about to investigate these buildings when he tripped over an unknown substance holding him down.

Mike looked at his feet and, to his horror, saw that he was chained to a golden stake in the ground. Somewhat like a dog leashed to a peg in the ground. 'What is this? Is this a dream! Please tell me this is a dream!' he thought desperately. He clawed and scratched and pulled at the metal chain bounding him, but it was no good. The metal chinks were as strong as they looked, and weren't going to budge anytime soon.

After a series of fruitless tugs, Mike sank back down to the ground defeated. Maybe this was the rotten force in him that beat up Scott and Duncan. Maybe that force had taken over his body, and was roaming around causing chaos. Maybe it was talking to Zoey. Mike felt like crying. It couldn't end like this could it? Given a chance of hope to live a happy life, only for it to be squashed like a bug. His life was literally falling apart before his eyes, and worst of all, he could do nothing to stop whoever was controlling his body from harming Zoey. It was all over.

*Zoey*

How could he? What was the matter with him? How could Mike not want to retaliate to the people who had been bugging him for who knows how long. She had seen it in his eyes! He wanted to and she knew it! But why would he tell her not to talk to them? Did he want to approach them himself? Did he have a surprise for them? Zoey could only guess. To capture her feelings in a nutshell; she was disappointed. Disappointed in Mike. Of course they weren't in a relationship and shouldn't try to moderate what he did and didn't do (much like Courtney and Duncan), but she couldn't help but feel sad and confused.

They had had such a fun time at the movies. They laughed, they ate together, she even got to hold on to his arm for a moment, but it all went downhill from there. For a while he seemed happy, but she knew there was something wrong. She could see it in his eyes. He _was _hiding something. But what?! She HAD to know.

"I'm going to get my answer out of Cameron, Noah, Sierra, or any of the others one way or another. They _will _tell me. They have to…" Zoey said.

Zoey arrived at her house soon after and trudged upstairs to her room. As she opened the door to her room, her hamster (Mrs. Puffycheeks) began scurrying around its cage, excited by her presence. Zoey walked over to it and opened the cage. She placed the hamster in her hands and held it ever so carefully. "What am I going to do Mrs. Puffycheeks? I've never been the one to interrogate someone, but if I don't, I can't help Mike. Even if he doesn't want my help, I have to find out what he's hiding." She looked down at the hamster which was looking back at her with its small, black, beady eyes. "I know it's none of my business, but I have to know! It's for his own good." Zoey said. It almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself that it was for Mike's own good.

Zoey sighed and stood back up. "I guess I'll just have to wing it." She said to the hamster before putting it back in its cage (where it happily ran around again). Zoey then turned back to her bed and lay down. She was about to go to sleep when she noticed her phone next to her bed on the countertop. She felt the urge to pick it up and text Mike, but she knew when someone wanted their personal space. Sadly, she closed her eyes and went to sleep; hoping that tomorrow would be a better day than today.

*The next day (Mike's house)*

Rain slammed against Mike's house the next morning, as if setting the mood according to the day prior. The temperature fell a little below 50 degrees, unusually cold for this time of year, even if fall was right around the corner. Mal woke up to the beeping of Mike's alarm clock, just as Mike would any other day. Instead of clicking the off button, he merely ripped the plug right out of the wall. Mal stood up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, preparing himself for an entire day of pretending to be someone he hated.

Mal walked into the bathroom, where he used all of Mike's daily hygiene items to prepare himself for the day. Unfortunately, his hair fell down to its usual look. Quickly, before any of Mike's parents came by and noticed, he grabbed a bottle of Mike's hair gel, and rubbed it over his hair. Quick as a flash, he flipped it up, just like Mike did. 'Perfect' he smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. The only thing different from him and Mike were the small bags under his eyes, but who would call him out on that?

"Mike! Quick come downstairs! The bus is almost here and you haven't had your breakfast!" Mike's mother called from downstairs. Mal rolled his eyes and called back to her,

"Just a minute _mom_ I'm doing something!" He wanted anything else than to get into a conversation with Mike's goody two shoes parents.

"Well hurry up dear! The bus will be here soon and I'll take a guess, but I'll bet you don't want to walk." She continued. 'Of course he didn't want to walk!' what did she take him for a naturalist? Mal picked up Mike's phone and flipped through some apps, spending his time away to avoid from going downstairs. When he saw the clock was 10 minutes from his bus's arrival, he packed up Mike's backpack and prepared to run down at the last minute. Time seemed to slow down as he waited for the 9 minutes to pass. One by one, they ticked away till it was only 2 minutes away. Mal decided to take one last look at Mike's phone. When he opened it, he read that there was one new message from Zoey. He snickered, 'Let me guess, she's sorry?' he thought as he opened the text. It only said one thing:

"I hope we are still friends. Just know I support you and will always be there for you."

Mal winced and grabbed his sides. 'ARRGH! Dammit Zoey!' Somehow her message still managed to bring a little of Mike back. For a quick moment, Mal's eyes changed from an agitated angry look to a sad and confused look. Only for a moment, however, for they returned to 'normal' just as quick as they changed. Mal straightened his back and glared at the phone before closing his eyes, 'Patience Mal. One step at a time. The time will come when you can get back at Zoey.' Mal told himself. 'First, I must gain her trust, so she knows I'm still Mike.'

"Mike! Quick the bus should be here soon!" Mike's mother called.

Mal grabbed Mike's backpack and ran downstairs. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek (he tried desperately not to look disgusted) and said goodbye to his parents before exiting the house. As soon as he was out the door, he wiped his cheek with his sleeve, and spit into a nearby flower pot. 'Eugh! What is Mike, like a four year old at his grandma's house?' Mal ran to the bus stop where Lindsay was talking to Beth about some gossip that she had heard.

The bus seemed to slow down to a snail's speed as Lindsay talked. Her stupidity nearly made Mal lose his act and punch her lights out, but he kept his cool, and decided to take his mind off their conversation by thinking of his plans for Zoey. 'Once I 'apologize' for the incident we had in the park, I'll warm up to her, and when she has my trust I'll-'

"And then I was like OMG, and then he was like IKR! And I'm just so surprised that Courtney dumped him! Everyone seemed to like them as a couple, and I heard that he was being really-"

"Can you _please _shut up? I'm trying to think here!" Mal snapped at her. Both girls stared at him, shocked that the friendly boy that waited for the bus with them would act in such a way. Mal had let loose a little anger, and it felt good. Really good. Especially to yell at someone as ignorant as Lindsay. If he had to guess her I.Q., it would probably be around 40.

Finally, the bus arrived, and Mal practically leapt onto it to avoid another conversation about Duncan and Courtney. The bus was unusually crowded today, so he was forced to sit next to an odd boy with a green hat. The bus took motion after the other girls were on, and Mal looked past the boy and out the window, scheming (as usual). To his malcontent, the boy turned around to face him,

"Hey Mike. Ready for that Chem test today eh?" Ezekiel asked putting his thumbs up in the air, showing that he was ready. Mal chuckled. He knew that this boy was an idiot as well, and would most likely fail the Chemistry test. But he decided to have a little fun while he was waiting to get to the school,

"Oh my god no! I forgot to study!" Ezekiel looked proud, as if telling Mike that he had studied and was prepared. "Hey Zeke, tell me. What is the difference between Ionic and Covalent bonds? I forgot the answer." The question baffled Ezekiel as he was not expecting a question from Mal. He put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment,

"One has an I and one has a C?" Mal's entertainment in his stupidity just hit rock bottom, as he realized that this boy was no smarter than a sack of potatoes.

"Never mind." Mal said, now annoyed. He couldn't get to the school sooner.

*At Stanford High*

Zoey put her books in her locker and pulled out a Chemistry textbook. She had to do a quick study if she wanted to get a good grade on this test. She was about to quiz herself when she noticed Harold and Noah nearby, chatting away (no doubt about something nerdy). Zoey ran over to them,

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you could quiz me on the Chemistry test today, I want to get a good grade." Zoey asked nicely.

"Would you like a side of French fries with that?" Noah said as if he could care less. Zoey rolled her eyes, and Harold smiled.

"Today's your lucky day malady. For I have wicked awesome Chemistry skills. I can quiz you. Here, I'll take the textbook." Harold took the textbook from Zoey's hands and began quizzing her on the subjects that were likely to be on the Chemistry test. Meanwhile, Noah read his usual book, that he seemed to always have on him.

*Mal*

Mal exited the bus, with his hands in his ears, trying to block out Ezekiel. Finally, he walked off when he realized Mal could care less about whether or not he could shoot a bow and arrow. Mal climbed the stairs, now somewhat wet because of the rain outside. When he reached the floor he and his grade were on, he walked down the hallway that led to the lockers. Mal strolled down the hallway, trying to act as normal as ever. When he turned around the corner, he was disappointed at what he saw.

Zoey was bonding with another friend of hers. Two nerds that should prove to be no problem at all, but he needed to talk to her so he could settle the disagreement Mike and Zoey had made. He walked over to his locker and tossed the unnecessary books inside. When he was done, he mimicked Mike's walk and made his way over to Zoey,

"Hey Zoey. Hello other friends. Zoey can I talk to you for a moment?" Mal asked. He was inquiring that he wanted to be alone. Harold got the message, but Noah didn't budge. "Um, do you mind?" Mal said, raising his voice a little bit.

"No, not at all. Please continue." Noah said, smiling as he continued reading. Mal rolled his eyes and took Zoey off to the side where they could be alone.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I thought about what you said, about standing up for myself? And I realized you were right all along. I was foolish not to have seen that. Sorry for doubting you." Mal said while wearing a fake smile. Zoey smiled back.

"Really? Good. I'm glad that you said that. I was getting worried that we would drift apart, but now I know that we can still be friends."

"Of course! Why wouldn't we stay friends? Friends help each other remember?" Mal said, quoting what Zoey had said yesterday. She looked impressed,

"I do. C'mon, let's get to Chemistry so we can study before she gives us the test." Zoey said and the two ran off to Mr. Franklin's room. They both studied together like they were back to normal. The boy and girl who had only met at the beginning of the year, which seemed like only yesterday. But the boy…the boy was not the same. Mal was not Mike. But Zoey didn't know that. To her, her beloved friend had seen reason, and together they were going to get past this obstacle once and for all.

Mal had finished his test like a true student, carefully mimicking everything Mike would probably do; accidentally stub his leg against a table leg, hit his head on the table when he bent over to get something on the floor, etc. He figured he was pulling it off pretty well, the way Zoey stared at him. It was as if she had known Mal his entire life. After placing his test on the teacher's desk, he returned to his seat and waited for class to end. When it did, he met Zoey out the classroom, and he engaged in conversation with her, mostly about what answers they got for certain questions.

They walked to gym together, and Mal separated from her when he went into the boy's locker room. As soon as he walked through the doors to the boy's locker room, he sighed and flipped his hair down to its usual style. He then proceeded to carry his backpack to his locker. Harold, who was passing by him, was about to compliment on his hairdo when Mal pushed him aside and walked past him as if he was an insignificant being. When he entered the locker room, he threw his backpack into the locker and locked it up.

"Hey Mike! How's that arm of yours? Any better? Probably not huh, hehehe." Scott snickered from Mal's side. Mal decided to play around with Scott before showing his true colors. He flipped up his hair when Scott wasn't looking and stood up, looking agitated,

"Not funny Scott! You broke my arm and hurt Zoey! I'll get you back for this!" He said. Scott seemed to get amusement out of this.

"Nice try bud, but you'll never lay a finger on me, you know why? Because I know you're secret, and Zoey _doesn't_!" Scott laughed as he used his usual blackmail to get Mike to do whatever he wanted. Mal decided the time to act was over,

"Try me." He said flatly. Scott's laughter cut short when he heard this, and he stared at Mal curiously,

"Excuse me?" He said,

"I could care less what Zoey thinks of me. In fact, I _dare _you to tell her. Doesn't matter to me. I just came here to tell you that Mike said hi." Mal said jokingly. Scott started sweating and looked scared. He started backing off, and hit the white brick wall behind him. He felt cornered like a fox in a fox hunt.

"W-what do you mean Mike says hi…y-you're Mike." He said, playing dumb. Mal advanced upon him. Nobody else was in the locker room to save him now. It was just him, and Mike, or was it?

"Oh you don't remember? Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Mal and I'm done playing your little game. Starting from today, we play it _my way_." Mal said, grabbing Scott by the collar.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very happy about the feedback I'm getting on this story, so again, thank you for all of your reviews! They mean a lot and help me keep this story going! Anyway, here's another chapter. I'm a little worried on how I play out Mal and how he reacts with Zoey, because I am kinda trying to avoid Zal, while keeping Mal evil. It's not going to be easy, but we'll just see how it goes. **

**I do not own Total Drama nor do I own any of the characters in it. **

TDHS: EP 8

Mal snickered as he looked down upon the pitiful form of Scott, who looked up at him as though he was the devil himself, evil incarnate, etc. Mal then utterly surprised Scott by shedding the cast on his arm, showing that he was completely healed. Scott could not believe it. He was hoping that putting Mike in his place, he would keep this side down as well, but he was wrong. He was terribly wrong. Scott could see that now. By bullying Mike around, he had set up many reasons for Mal to torture him further. And, now that he was out and Mike was gone, he was going to really get what was coming to him. And Mal knew this.

Sucking in all of the terror coming from Scott, Mal smiled and stared away from Scott. It had been so long since he had felt the feeling of others fearing his presence. Being in Juvie for a whole two years had certainly given him amusement through pushing the other 'inmates' around. For the moment, he wanted to take it all in. If there was anyone he wanted to fear him most, it was Scott. True, he could care less about what he did to Mike, for Mike was just another loser who deserved what he got in Mal's eyes. To be honest, Mal probably would have beaten him up as well. But, when Scott hurt Mike, he was also hurting the body that they shared, and by doing that, he had made himself at the top of his list of people to torture.

Seeing that Mal was not paying attention to him, Scott started to try and wiggle his way out of Mal's grasp. Mal noticed his futile escape attempt and quickly kneed him in the groin. Scott fell over after a small squeal escaped his mouth. Mal frowned seeing how fragile Scott was and how Mike even let this pitiful excuse of a bully push him around. Mal decided it was time to move on and meet back with Zoey, and that he would have fun with Scott later. He didn't want her getting 'suspicious'.

Mal purposely stepped onto Scott's knee on his way to the door, sending another muffled scream from Scott. Mal walked up to the door, and flipped up his hair so he would look like Mal again. He was about to turn the knob of the door to open it, when he turned back to Scott,

"Don't even bother trying to tell anyone about this. They wouldn't believe you if you did. And if I find you telling someone? Especially Zoey? Let's just say you'll be in a wheelchair for the next year or so. Got it?" He said almost in a demanding demeanor. Scott furiously nodded his head, acknowledging what Mal had told him. Mal smiled evilly before turning the knob and entering the hallway once again.

Outside, he spotted Zoey talking with the nerd he had seen earlier, Harold. Mal growled under his breath, and approached the alpha nerd.

"Excuse me, um, whoever you are. Could you, ya know, leave us?" Mal said, trying to sound a little timid like Mike would. Harold looked at him suspiciously and eyed him as he walked away. Zoey was surprised at Mike sending someone away, usually since Mike didn't have many friends and also didn't have the guts to tell someone to 'bug off'.

"Um, Mike? Why did you send him away? We were just talking…and how did your arm suddenly get better?" Zoey said. Mal turned back towards her and put on his best smile,

"Oh, you know, it didn't hurt that bad…and…uh…um…I just wanted to tell you that you have the, um, most beautiful eyes." Mal said. He nearly barfed upon speaking those last words, but if it was the only excuse he could make up at this moment, and he had to make due with what he had. Mal's words seemed to have a positive effect on Zoey, as he saw her cheeks turn red.

"O-Oh, really? Why thank you Mike. Nobody's ever told me that…" Zoey said rubbing her arm nervously. Mal put an arm on her shoulder and kept up his smile, 'how gullible was this girl?'

"Honestly, I mean every word of it." Mal said. Zoey blushed deeply and suddenly wrapped her arms around Mal's back. The sudden movement surprised him and took him off-guard. Her hug made him suddenly feel light-headed and his eyes started getting blurry. Before she could continue the hug, Mal gently pushed her off of him, "Sorry Zoey, uh…um…I've got a cold and I don't want you to get sick, *cough cough*" Mal said faking a cold. Zoey frowned, but understood. She took a step back and smiled weakly,

This hug of hers was having an effect on Mal's hold over the body, and he was **not **about to lose it again. Out of the corner of his eye, Mal spotted Scott limp out of the locker room, looking nervous. Mal felt his power start to increase again. Putting terror into Scott seemed to provide Mal with more power.

Mrs. Hernais finally called all of the students up to the gym, where she said she had something different planned for today. The teens could only hope it wouldn't eventually lead to someone getting hurt, much like the incident with Courtney. Mrs. Hernais led the students upstairs, where they were led into the gym. Inside the gym was a line of dodgeballs lined along the line that divided the gym in half (aka the basketball court).

"Today we will be playing dodgeball! I expect **everyone **to play! I will now elect you into teams. Team one will include: Zoey, Anna Maria, Jo, Lightning, Trent, Heather, and Harold! Team two will include: LeShawna, Alejandro, Sammy, Amy, Mike, and Scott. Courtney is not here right now, so team two will have to make due with what they've got." Scott cringed as he heard his name called on the same side that Mal was on. Why? Why did she have to put him on the same side as that maniac?! Zoey on the other hand, was feeling quite sad. She had been put on the opposite team as Mike, and she would have to play against him. Well, at least they would have fun, right?

"Get to your sides and get ready to play when I blow this whistle!" Mrs. Hernais explained. The two teams assembled on opposite sides of the court, ready to run for the dodgeballs in the middle. Mal smiled as he readied himself next to Scott, who started sweating. "Ready! Set! Go!" The whistle blew, and both teams rushed for the dodgeballs. Mal quickly grabbed one and looked around for available targets. His eyes eventually landed on Harold, the nerd that was talking with Zoey prior to the game. He smiled as he noticed the easy target, and rocketed the ball towards the alpha nerd.

Harold could not have dodged the attack if he tried. The ball slammed into his face, sending him landing on his back, and eventually landing him on the sidelines. Zoey noticed Mal's violent shot and eyed him suspiciously. What was Mike's big deal today? He just nailed Harold in the face for no big reason? I'm sure he's just letting off steam…

"Hey Zoey! Get back in the game-ugh!" Jo was suddenly cut off when a ball thrown by Alejandro hit her in the stomach. Alejandro smiled, seeing his enemy fall to the floor. His victory was short lived, however, as he was soon taken out by Amy.

Realizing he was out of ammo, Mal looked around for any dodgeballs to fire at the other team. Unfortunately, all of them were either on the other side or already taken. Mal then noticed Scott holding one and waiting for the right moment to strike. Mal ran over to him and snatched the ball from his hands, "Thanks _pal_ I owe you one!" He said running off. Scott was about to say something when he was hit in the arm by Trent.

Time flew by and the only remaining candidates in the dodgeball game were Mike and Alejandro on Team two, and Zoey and Trent on Team one.

"C'mon Zoey! We can do this!" Trent said optimistically, keeping his eyes on Alejandro and Mike. Zoey smiled and nodded, as if saying "let's do this". She also noticed Mike standing on the other side and was happy that he was still in. If they had to go down to the final two, she would gladly let him win (as long as he didn't hit her hard of course). Trent threw his ball at Alejandro who easily dodged the throw. In return, Alejandro knocked Trent out of the Game, leaving Zoey as the only remaining teammate of Team One. Zoey then hit Alejandro as he was defenseless, leaving only Mike and Zoey.

Mal smiled, seeing that Zoey was the only one left. He decided that he could really damage Mike's hopes by playing around with Zoey here, so he intended to do just that. He smiled and waved at Zoey, pretending to be Mike, "I hope you win Zoey!" he said mimicking Mike's voice. She smiled back at him,

"And I hope you win Mi-" Mal had thrown a dodgeball that had hit her right in the nose. She fell back on her bottom, both shocked and slightly angered. What was that?! She was just wishing him luck when Mike fired the ball right at her face! And if she wasn't mistaken, it looked like he did it on purpose. Mal quickly ran over to her and helped her up,

"Oh my gosh Zoey! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you in the nose! Are you ok?" Zoey glared at him for a moment before sighing and holding her hands under her nose,

"I'm fine. But I think my nose is bleeding." She said seeing a few drops of blood escape from her nose.

"Here, let me take you to the nurse's office." Mal offered, but she raised her hand,

"No, no it's fine Mike. I can go myself. Congrats on winning." Zoey said and left. Mal eyed her as she left after asking Mrs. Hernais to go to the nurse's office. Was she suspicious? If he didn't know any better, he thought he heard her hint a bit of anger in her voice as she left. He shrugged and turned back to the next game of dodgeball.

*In the nurse's office*

Zoey sat down in one of the plastic chairs that lined the light blue wall inside the nurse's office. Next to her, was Sky, who looked like she was sick to her stomach. Next to her, was Topher, who was holding his leg. Sky's face was tinted green and her eyes drooped. After a moment, the nurse called for Sky to come over to her so she could inspect her. Zoey watched as the nurse inspected Sky and told her that she could go home. Sky nodded gratefully before walking out of the office.

"Next." The nurse called. Zoey stood up and walked over to the nurse. "What happened to you?" She asked while looking at Zoey's nose.

"I got hit in the face by a dodgeball." She explained. The nurse chuckled,

"You think that's bad? You should see how many times that boy Cameron has come in here, always saying that he feels like he broke a bone. That kid's got to put some meat on those bones, or he'll get blown away by the wind." The nurse chuckled. She then turned back to Zoey and smiled, "Don't worry; I've got some tissues here for you. Unfortunately I can't really do much except give you these, but you can lie down in that bed over there till you feel alright ok?" The nurse asked. Zoey nodded and walked over to the green cushioned bed that was hidden behind a small curtain. She lay down upon it and stuck a tissue in her nose to stop the bleeding. As she lay there, she thought, "I'm going to need to talk with Sierra again. I **need** to get her to tell me the truth about Mike."

*Lunchtime*

The rain that had been going on outside had finally stopped, and the sun shone through the clouds, bringing out a warm glow.

Duncan met with Scott and Alejandro behind the school. Apparently, Scott had some urgent news to tell him, and he was reluctant to join him since he had better things to do. When Duncan finally arrived, he found Scott leaning against the wall as though he needed it for support.

"This better be good Scott. I've got better places to be right now." Duncan said as he glared at Scott.

"This is important. Trust me. Duncan, remember when Mike beat me up in kindergarten? Remember that?" Duncan nodded and crossed his arms,

"That little twerp was bullying the both of us up until that point, where he put his little 'angel' act on to fool the teachers. I haven't forgotten." Duncan replied.

"Well, we've got a problem." Alejandro said.

"And what would that be?" Duncan said, curiously.

"He's back. That other side of Mike from kindergarten. He's back, and he's out to get us. We've got to stop him. I don't want to end up in a hospital for another two years. And I can assure you, he won't spare you two either." Scott warned. Duncan and Alejandro glanced at each other, wide eyed, before staring back at Scott.

"So, what are you proposing? We can't exactly kill the guy." Alejandro said. Scott whispered in both of their ears, telling them his plan. Duncan snickered after he finished.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." He said smiling. "Little prick's gonna get what's coming to him."

Meanwhile, Zoey was bringing Mal to meet the other friends she had made during his absence, since Jasmine and Shawn were still absent and Sammy was still with Amy. Mal sat down next to Zoey at the table. Sierra (as usual) was the first one to speak up,

"Hey Mike. We haven't really met properly, but I'm Sierra." She said waving. Zoey noticed that she wasn't as eccentric as she usually was. Why?

"Ooooh! Another adventurer! Nice to meet you my name's…" Izzy lost her voice as she stared into Mal's eyes. She was about to do another handshake like she had done with Zoey, but when she stared into Mal's eyes, her attitude suddenly changed. Her hand that was extended slowly retracted and she slowly sat back down. "Izzy. My name is Izzy." She said, staring into Mal's eyes in daze. What was wrong with everyone today? Zoey wondered.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last. I've heard much about you." Noah said sarcastically, looking into his book as if he could care less.

"Yeah, you too." Mal replied. Mal couldn't wait for lunch to end; he was already suffering by being here with these other idiots. However, Mal realized something. Izzy was staring at him in a funny way, which he didn't like, and Harold was giving him a look as well. A look that Mal didn't like. He knew something…something he shouldn't. Mal didn't know how he knew but he just did. He eyed him suspiciously before Zoey introduced the next person,

"And this is Cody." She said pointing to the boy in the light tan shirt with stripes on it. Sierra quickly pulled Cody over to her and hugged the life out of him. "And, this is Harold." Zoey said, ending her introduction. Finally, Mal's eyes rested on Harold, who was glaring at Mal. Mal eyed him back. Apparently, there were too many smart people at this table. People who were too smart for their own good. Mal would have to get rid of them later, but for now, he played it cool. He waved at Harold and smiled, making him look like Mike.

For the rest of the period, Mal tried his hardest to suppress the urge to release his true colors, but he restrained them. He knew that this still wasn't the time, and that the perfect moment would come. So, he waited it out. They talked about all sorts of things that normal teenagers would talk about: Tests, Homework, the latest video games, hilarious internet videos, new movies, etc. Finally, lunch was coming to an end, and all of the others had already gone inside. Mal and Zoey were walking back to their lockers alone in the hallway.

"So…how's your nose?" Mal said. Zoey instinctively touched her nose.

"It's much better thank you. I still don't get it Mike…why did you hit me so hard? That really hurt!" Zoey said a little saddened. Mal rubbed his neck and smiled,

"Sorry I just lost control. Ya know when I get into my 'acting' and all…hehe." Zoey pouted,

"I'm sorry Mike but I don't like all of this acting. It's starting to get on my nerves." Mal grinned when he heard this. When Mike heard this, surely this would crush his hopes of ever getting together with Zoey. Her saying that would prove to Mike that Zoey didn't want to go out or even be friends with someone who has MPD. He would have to save that sentence for later.

"You're right Zoey. It's been getting out of hand. From now on, I'll stop my acting entirely if it makes you happy." Zoey frowned,

"I…I don't want you to give up your entire acting career. Just, maybe tone it down?" She asked. Mal smiled and drew a line threw his heart with his finger,

"Cross my heart." He said. Zoey smiled,

"Good." The two walked off to their seventh period class, which happened to be art.

*In Mike's mind*

"I'm sorry Mike but I don't like all of this acting. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm sorry Mike but I don't like all of this acting. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm sorry Mike but I don't like all of this acting. It's starting to get on my nerves."

That one sentence kept repeating itself in Mike's mind when he heard it. "I'm sorry Mike but I don't like all of this acting. It's starting to get on my nerves." If she didn't like his 'acting'…then…that would mean…she wouldn't like him for his MPD. Mike knew it! She wouldn't like him if he was different in some way. It was over. Mike had just about given up all hope of escaping and reclaiming his body. Just then, a mirror arose out of the pink fleshy floor and a figure that looked just like Mike appeared on it.

"Hello again." It said to him. Mike recognized it instantly. It was another personality. **The** other personality. The one that had him sent to Juvie for beating a boy senseless. That, was the rotten thing inside him. Mal.

"You...I got rid of you!" Mike said, not believing what he saw. Mal snickered.

"You seriously thought you could get rid of me that easily? Pfft, you're stupider than I thought. I was just lying low, conserving my energy for the right time to strike. That time, was obviously now. By the way, that friend of yours…what's her name? Zoey? Yeah, she's a real good friend. It would be a shame, if something were to happen to her." Mal taunted. Mike stood up narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to art class. Apparently we're doing a paint based project. Sounds like fun." Mal said as the mirror started to retract back into the ground.

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! COME BACK! NOOOOOO!" Mike shouted as the mirror disappeared. 'I have to get out of these chains and get my body back! But how?' Mike pondered this as he sat back down on the squishy surface. He only hoped he could get back in time before he could hurt Zoey. He didn't care if she didn't like his 'acting'. She was in danger.

*Outside Mike's mind/In the art room*

When the two arrived, they started working on the project they had started at the beginning of the year. Mal sat next to Zoey as they painted on a white canvas. Zoey excused herself from the table to get more paint when she realized she hadn't talked to Sierra about Mike's strangeness. 'Meh' she thought. 'He was probably going through a phase or something. He seems alright now.' Zoey thought. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Harold's.

"I need to talk with you after school. It's of the upmost importance. Meet by the sports shed." He said before returning to his spot at his table. Zoey merely stared as he started working on his project. What was that? What was so important that she would meet him after school alone? Was It about Mike?

"Hey you ok?" Mal said, slightly startling her. Zoey put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath,

"Oh it's you. You scared me a bit there." She said chuckling. "Yeah I'm fine, let's get back to work." Zoey then walked back to her seat. Mal, followed her, but before he did, he took a long glance at Harold who was busy working on his project. 'I'm getting a bad feeling about that kid.' He thought. The rest of the period flew by quickly, as well as period eight. Soon, everyone was packing their bags, getting ready to head home for the day. Zoey was packing her backpack when she saw Mal approach her.

"Hey Mike! Did you want something?" She asked. Mal nodded,

"Yeah. Did you want to go get some pizza or something?" Mal felt a little weaker after saying this, but he needed to if his plan was to fully work. He needed to act just like Mike for this plan to succeed. Unfortunately, Zoey shook her head 'no'.

"Sorry Mike, I'm seeing some friends after today. How about tomorrow?" Zoey asked. As much as she wanted to hang out with Mike, she really wanted to know what Harold had to tell her. Mal nearly exploded with rage. Seeing some friends? What friends?! She didn't have any friends! Mal internally calmed himself down and nervously chuckled like Mike would,

"Oh…hehe sorry I didn't know you had plans. So yeah, tomorrow I guess. See ya." Mal said before walking off to his school bus. Great, now he had to wait a whole other day just to get started. Mal angrily kicked a piece of paper on the ground once he was out of Zoey's sight. He boarded the bus and impatiently waited for the bus to drop him off. 'Just one more day of keeping up this gag, don't worry Mal you can do this.' He tried to motivate himself.

*Zoey*

Once everyone else had left, Zoey headed out towards the field. Once outside, she noticed that the field was practically abandoned, except for a few pieces of paper that flew around in the wind. The grass was still wet from the rain that had showered it in the morning. Zoey walked towards the shed cautiously, making sure nobody saw her. For some reason this was supposed to be secret, and she didn't want Harold to get mad at her. Once she arrived at the Shed, she called out,

"Harold? Harold are you there?" Suddenly, a pair of white thin arms pulled her aside. The owner of such arms was Harold. After pulling her in, he quickly looked both ways to make sure nobody was listening.

"Sorry about that I had to make sure he wasn't following us." Harold said nervously.

"Who would be following us?" Zoey asked confused.

"Mal. I fear that he's returned. And I think he may be after you." Harold said. Zoey was still puzzled,

"Who's Mal?" She asked. Harold looked at her like she had just turned into a magical unicorn.

"Who's Mal? How do you not know who…oh I forgot. New student. Mal is Mike." He said plainly. Zoey stared at him, as if waiting for him to explain a little more. "Mike and Mal are the same people, and Mal is totally evil. He's already pushed me around and insulted me today. I fear he's just started some sort of evil plot and I think you're involved." Zoey stared at him for a moment before erupting in laughter.

"Haha hahaha! Oh, man that was a good one Harold." She said holding her sides. Harold didn't look amused. Zoey stopped laughing and suddenly got a little annoyed, "Are you saying that Mike is a mean, evil person?" Zoey asked. Harold shook his head,

"No, I'm saying Mal is evil!" He said.

"And Mal is the same person as Mike?" Zoey asked. Harold nodded. Zoey let out a humph.

"You know, I thought that you would understand what it's like to be bullied around, and that you would understand that it's mean making fun of Mike. But now I see you're just trying to get me on your side by making Mike seem like an evil person. For god's sake why won't you people leave him alone! I'm done here." Zoey said storming off. Harold shouted after her,

"Zoey listen to me! He's not who he seems!" Zoey merely ignored his please and stormed off to the bus stop, where the second round of busses would pick her up and drop her off at home. She had enough blasphemy for one day, and she wasn't going to sit through Harold's fake pleas to help everyone in this school bully Mike around. Seriously, she wondered if everyone here was pure evil. It seemed that all they wanted to do was to bully Mike. What is wrong with people here? She wondered.

**I'd just like to say this was THE HARDEST CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE EVER! Yeah, this was so hard for me to write, it took me a few hours of thinking to think this one through, and like why would this character act this way? Why this person and not that person? Does this even make sense? Should I really make this person do that? And a lot of other crap. Honestly, I hope this chapter came out to your liking because I really had a lot of trouble writing it. I'm pretty sure it's giving me a migraine. **

**Below are some deleted scenes that I decided to take out, and I'd like to know what you thought of them. I'll give a description on why I took them out below each one. Think of this as extra mini stories, instead of me cheating you off on a long chapter…whoops hehe. Sorry. Anyway, read on, and tell me what you thought of them:**

**TDHS EP 8 Deleted Scenes:**

Scene 1: Mike's short return?

"Sorry Mike, I didn't know." Mal nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Her hug apparently had an effect on Mal's power, and he was slowly getting weaker. If he stayed in his current state, he would use up too much of his power to stay in control of the body, and he wanted to save up all of his energy for the 'big event'. So, deciding that he should bide his time, Mal began to let Mike take back control over the body. 'Time to lay low a little.' Mal said as he let Mike gain control over the body once again.

Mike opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in the gym hallway in his school, Stanford High School. How did he get here? Who was in control over his body while he was gone? Was Zoey ok? All of these questions flooded his mind before his eyes finally set on Zoey, who was standing next to him. Mike was so relieved to see her. He was about to hug her out of pure joy when he realized something: Was this the rotten thing that was inside of him? Did it bring him here? More importantly, did it hurt Zoey? Mike looked at her, and searched for any cuts or bruises. Thankfully, he did not find any, but he realized another thing. This, 'thing' that was inside of him was dangerous. Bit by bit he could see himself changing, and he was worried that these events would eventually lead further than stabbing tables. Mike feared that he was gradually becoming dangerous, to himself, and Zoey.

After debating it in his mind for a little while, Mike decided that the best course of action would be to cease contact with Zoey for a little while, until he figured this out. He would need to speak with Cameron. He was his only hope now.

**I got rid of this scene because I felt that I could not possibly write down Mike's reaction as to what just happened, and I also thought it would mess up Mal's plans waaaay to quickly. I needed Mal to stay in control for a longer period of time, otherwise Mike would just feel up to Zoey again and then Mal's power would be quickly diminished.**

**Scene 2: Conflict at Lunch:**

Suddenly, Sierra stood up (while holding Cody),

"Zoey! We have something to show you in the library! We'll be right back!" She said before she, Cody, and Izzy dragged Zoey off into the library. Mal nearly broke Sierra's arm for taking Zoey away from him. 'Great! Now those other two are probably going to talk to her! I need to get back to her as soon as possible.

Back at the table, Mal stood up to follow him when Harold quickly grabbed his arm,

"Why don't you take a seat Mike?" Harold said sounding as though he was demanding it.

"Um, sure what is it?" Mal asked, trying to keep in character.

"Give up pal; we know who you are and what you're doing. I've done a little research and asked some friends of mine to help me out. So quit the act, and tell us what you're doing on this little blue and green planet instead of back in that noggin of yours." Noah said flatly. Mal was surprised that these two nerds had figured out his character already, and he barely even knew them. Nevertheless, he flipped his hair down and glared at the two nerds,

"Listen, I don't take orders from nerds. Especially you two. Just stop meddling around with other people's business, and I won't send you to the hospital. Sound like a deal?" Mal threatened. Shockingly, Noah or Harold didn't budge.

"You act like you've got the only card to play here my friend. However, you're not the only one with a trick up your sleeve. You see, I know that you've got plans with Zoey, and it would be a real shame if she found out earlier than expected about your presence in Mike's body." Noah retaliated. Mal glared angrily at him at first, but then relaxed into a smile,

"Please, you wouldn't want to do that if you wanted to keep Mike's secret away from Zoey. Besides, what do you have to gain from this anyway? I don't recall you ever being involved in this." Mal asked, walking over to where Noah and Harold were sitting. Noah smirked,

"What do I have to gain you say? I'd say I have a lot to gain. For one, I get rid of a horrible, dangerous presence in our school that would probably be an even more evil ruler than Heather is which is saying something. If you were to become in charge, who's to say you won't snap me like a twig?" Noah said. Mal smiled,

"Who's to say I won't snap you like a twig now?" Noah held his ground,

"Because, I'm pretty sure that tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb over there will notice you, no matter how stupid they are," Noah said pointing towards Lightning and Geoff who were throwing a football around. "Plus you'll be in an even bigger heap of trouble before you even start your plan." Noah said. Mal clapped slowly,

"I must say you've given me quite the show. Unraveling my plans before they even happen? Genius. But, what do you have to say on the matter?" Mal said looking at Harold.

"I'm just doing this because Zoey is nice to me and I don't want you hurting her." Harold said. Mal fake wiped a tear from his eye.

"Touching, really. But, I think my time here is done. Toodles." He said before strolling off. Noah and Harold stared him down as he left.

"We'll be watching you." Harold said. Mal smiled, 'good they can get it on tape so I can watch it over and over.'

**You had to know I wanted Noah as a bigger part by now. He's my third favorite character aside from Zoey and Mike, but throwing this in there would provide too many threats to Mal's plans and honestly my reasoning for Noah caring here was weak. I think we all know he could care less about what happened. Also, this would create a series of problems down the road for this story. **

**So there you have it. My deleted scenes for TDHS EP: 8. please tell me how you felt about the chapter, and what you thought of my deleted scenes. (Btw, this deleted scenes stuff probably won't happen again, and I wasn't going to throw it in as an individual chapter, so that's why it's here. Thought I might as well see what people thought of it ya know?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here's my next chapter. I know I skipped a week in time, but it is necessary to keep this story going. But guess what guys? As a special Christmas treat, I've got the next chapter already done! And I hope you guys like it too, but anyway, back to this chapter. I'm not expecting much from this one, as it is a fill in for what is to come, but I'll try to make it good, and we'll see what happens as I go along. Enjoy!**

TDHS: EP 9

*One Week Later*

Zoey watched TV at home. She had been debating on what Harold had said a week ago, and had given the subject a rest for the day. Recently, she had been so conflicted over the recent events that her mind felt like it was going to explode with questions. The television flashed before her eyes as she watched her favorite program. Unfortunately, even its presence could not distract her from the matter at hand. Eventually, Zoey decided that the only way she could rest her mind would be to go to bed. She had already finished her homework for the day, so she didn't have to worry about anything. She then stood up from the sofa and slowly walked past her mother in the kitchen, who was reading a form. Before Zoey could even set a foot on the base of the stairs that led to the second floor or her house, her mother called her name. With a heavy sigh, Zoey walked back towards the kitchen and poked her head around the corner.

"Yeah mom?" She said drowsily. She really wanted to go to bed. Unfortunately, her mother had a tendency to ramble on subjects, no matter what they were talking about. They could be talking about what color she liked the best and her mother could create a sermon to explain why. Zoey's mother walked over to her and handed her a white piece of paper that required her signature at the bottom.

"It's a form from school. Apparently you're school is hosting a school dance tomorrow?" Her mother asked her for conformation. Zoey read over the form. Indeed it seemed that the school was hosting a winter dance party at 8. There would be food, and a DJ for the music. Zoey had forgotten all about the dance, but now was actually quite excited. She knew exactly who she wanted to meet there and maybe with a stroke of luck that someone would dance with her.

"I guess so mom…can I go?" Zoey asked. She wondered who her friends would go with. Shawn and Jasmine had returned two days ago, feeling much better. They had plenty of schoolwork to catch up on, but they were able to pull through the week. It was now Thursday, and the school dance was tomorrow. Zoey's mother eyed the form for a moment before responding,

"I don't see why not. Just make sure you hand in this note to the main office tomorrow. It says here you were supposed to hand in the form on Wednesday, but since you didn't do that, make sure you hand it in tomorrow." Zoey's mother said while putting the signed form for the dance in an envelope. She then handed the envelope to Zoey to put in her bag. Zoey accepted the envelope and stowed it in her folder in her bag. 'I can't wait to go to that dance with Mike, but I'm really tired right now. Better get some sleep…' Zoey thought as she climbed back up the stairs.

*Mike's house*

Mal had gotten the form signed on Sunday night. Mike had forgotten the sheet, but Mal sure didn't. To be quite honest, Mal could care less about a stupid dance, but he was interested about the opportunity to set his plan into action. He was disappointed that Zoey had rejected his offer to meet him after school, and was thinking about that Harold kid, but since this dance was coming up, it provided a very opportune chance to set his plan back into action. Still, Mal felt he would still have to act like Mike for a little while longer for his ultimate plan to unravel. Things were falling in place, and Mal was not going to let anyone get in the way of that.

*The next day*

Zoey woke up, and did her usual routine; she took a shower, got dressed, blow dried her hair, combed her hair, brushed her teeth, put makeup on, gathered her school supplies, and went downstairs. There, she sat with her parents at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Today, they were eating cereal, so Zoey decided to just have some Cheerios. She grabbed the box from the shelf and poured it into her bowl. While she was doing this, her father spoke up,

"So Zoey…that dance is tonight, correct?" He asked. Zoey paused for a moment before responding.

"Yeah dad. Why?" Her father shook his head innocently.

"Nothing, nothing. Just asking, do you already know who you want to go with?" At this question, Zoey blushed.

"Well, yeah kinda. I was gonna ask Mike to go, but I think I'll just meet him at the dance and hang out with him there." Zoey said. Her father smiled,

"I knew you'd ask him. Good kid, nice parents. I'm glad you two are friends." Zoey smiled back at her father,

"Thank you dad. I'm glad you like him."

"Yeah. You know…you two look pretty good together…"

"Dad!"

"Alright! Alright I got the message sorry sweetie." Zoey's father smiled and left the room, carrying his coffee with him. Zoey blushed about what he had said. Did they really make a cute couple? Or was he just saying that to make her feel better? Either way, it was a kind gesture. Zoey finished her breakfast and boarded the bus. The trip to school was long since she had to listen to an annoying boy named Max on her bus. He went on and on about how he would soon rule the world with his new mind controlling helmet. Everyone ignored him of course. They soon arrived at the school, and Zoey hopped off her bus.

Once inside, she took off her jacket, and headed upstairs to the second floor, where her locker was. As she was walking, she heard about people's excitement about tonight's dance. She also heard how Noah had won school president and how Courtney was enraged. She finally reached her locker, put in the correct combination, and exchanged books with the ones she needed for class today. Once she finished, she noticed Mike (Mal) walking down the hallway to his locker. She headed towards him.

"Hey Mike! Are you excited or what?" Zoey said, pretty hyped. Mal looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What?" Zoey hung her arms and rolled her eyes,

"C'mon Mike, did you forget? The Winter Dance is tonight!" she said happily. Mal stared at her for a minute before nodding and putting on a fake smile.

"Oooooh yeah that! Totally forgot. Whoops. So, you're going right?" He asked. She nodded,

"Of course I'm going. Are you?" Mal nodded.

"Definitely. Anyway, how was your bus ride here?" Mal said trying to change the subject. He really didn't want to talk about stupid things about the dance, like what dress was she gonna wear, what did he think she should wear, would he go to the dance with her, would he pick her up, would their friends be there, who did he think they would be with, etc. Zoey seemed surprised by the sudden change of topic, but she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes again,

"Well, it was horrible. This annoying boy named Max on my bus, he kept talking about how he could use these mind controlling helmets to take over the world. He's crazy if you ask me." The second Zoey told him about this, Mal seemed very interested. Mind controlling helmets? Very interesting indeed.

"Really he said that? How does he think he'll control them?" Mal said, trying to press into this a little more. He needed details, this was very interesting.

"Oh I don't really know, he said something about a wrist controller. Doesn't matter anyway. So, did you do your Chemistry project?" Zoey asked him. Mal was disappointed that they had changed the subject, but nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, right here." He held up a small tin that was supposed to look like a Geiger counter. They were supposed to choose a chemist/scientist and build something that represented them. Then, of course, was the hard part. The essay. Mal had that too; in fact, he was up all night working on it. He couldn't wait till he was out of the confined space of this school. Once he graduated, he would truly be a free man, and be able to do whatever he wanted. But for now, he was stuck in this 'prison'. After inspecting it, Zoey let out a 'Cool!' before bestowing hers. She had made a small pack of TNT for her scientist. The two talked to each other, as if it were still Mike and Zoey, and eventually left for class.

Time went by incredibly slowly for everyone. Everyone was excited for the school dance tonight, and was too busy thinking about it than thinking about school itself. Throughout the day, the teachers had to desperately try and gain their classes attention because of this. Even though Mal had attempted to avoid talking about it, Zoey still talked to him about things like what dress was she gonna wear, what did he think she should wear, would he go to the dance with her, would he pick her up, would their friends be there, who did he think they would be with, etc.

Mal, however, simply tuned her out and kept thinking about his plan. It was the only thing that kept him sane, and from exposing his true nature. He only hoped that Mike wouldn't gain power during this long painful day.

_*Inside Mike's Mind*_

Mike sat where he was, beginning to feel worn down. This was where he was supposedly going to spend the rest of his days, and even perish. This was Mal's way of getting back at him. In a way, Mike felt bad for him. Mike now knew how horrible the stay was down here, all alone, with nothing to do, and nobody to talk to. He was all alone, for eternity. Doomed into solitude.

"Mike?" Mike heard a feminine voice say. It was not Zoey's however. Mike turned around from his sitting position and saw a boy sitting there…only he was wearing makeup and eyeliner.

"Uh…hi….Svetlana?" he asked. It was a guess, but he guessed it was one of the other personalities in his mind. The girl nodded and sat down next to him. She was had iron balls chained to her ankles, and it looked as though she had dragged them on her way here. Did she actually drag them all the way here? Why would she hurt herself doing that?

"Hello Mike." She said in a Russian accent. Mike gave her a questioning look.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your presence, it's nice to have someone to talk to…but why? Didn't that hurt?" Mike said pointing to her bleeding ankles. Svetlana shook her head,

"It does not matter, Mike. I needed to talk to you." She said. Mike looked at her curiously.

"About what?"

"About Zoey." She said. Mike looked down into the floor at the mention of her name.

"What about her…" he muttered. Svetlana sighed,

"Mike, you don't understand. She truly likes you! Can't you see that? She doesn't care if you have MPD!" Svetlana said, trying to convince Mike. Mike shook his head in disbelief.

"Really. I don't think so…not after she said that…well…when she said…'I'm sorry Mike, but I don't like all of this acting. It's starting to get on my nerves'…You see? She doesn't like me because if have MPD…why did I get stuck with this! It's not fair! I don't deserve it! I never did anything wrong! I've always been nice to people, I've respected my parents, I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS GODDAMN CURSE!" Mike said finally before collapsing onto his back. He'd given up, and was not entirely crying, but his eyes were watering. Svetlana sighed.

"Mike, you don't understand. She's worried about you. She truly loves you. I know! But you must believe she does, otherwise Mal will win! If you don't believe vat I am telling you here and now…then he vins…ve vill vin Mike…do you vant that?" She asked him. Mike sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Of course he didn't want that, but how could he trust if Zoey truly did like him. He'd rather spend all of eternity in here then here from her that she didn't like him for who he was. He'd gone through enough torture and bullying in his life to finally give up.

"Mike…please…look around you. Look where ve are! This is hell if Mal is in control. Ve have decided that you truly are the one who deserves this body, and ve vill support you if you fight against him. You need only believe what ve are telling you. I swear Mike it is the truth." Svetlana promised. Mike thought it over.

"And if you're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"What if you're wrong Svetlana?" Mike said doubtfully. "What if she really doesn't like me for me? What if she hates me and thinks I'm a freak because of this…and you…and the others…and Mal." Svetlana shook her head,

"I'm not wrong." She said.

"But you could be…Zoey might hate me…but then again I could be stuck in here forever…" Mike thought aloud. "I could lose everything if she turns me down…and be in an even worse kind of hell…" Mike concluded. Svetlana put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's a risk you're going to have to take." She said. Mike glanced at the ground before staring back at her.

"Where are the others?"

*_Outside Mike's mind*_

Hours had passed, and school had just ended. Everyone was boarding their busses to go home. Mal followed Zoey to her bus. Not because he was falling for her or any trash like that, but because he had an idea. Mal said goodbye to Zoey, and told her he would meet her at the dance. He watched as she boarded the bus, and he waited. Just as Zoey had told him, a boy with purple hair, wearing what looked like a lab coat walked out of the school and towards the bus. Mal smiled to himself as he walked over to him. When he approached him, he realized how short the boy was, and how he kept muttering to himself.

"Are you Max by any chance?" Mal said formally. The boy looked at him distastefully.

"You have the pleasure of knowing my name I see! Good! Then you will recognize me when I rule the world! Mwahahaha!" The boy said, trying to create an evil laugh, but it came out as a child's laugh. He cursed himself and was about to walk away when Mal grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him around.

"Excuse me, but I think you and I need to talk." He said, trying to stay civil while others were around.

"What?" he asked, suddenly getting nervous. Mal smiled, it was so much fun when he made other people get nervous. One time, he got a little boy to pee his pants he was so scared. Good times, good times. Memories aside, Mal led Max from outside and back into the school. The hallways were almost completely empty except for a few children who were having trouble getting their books. Mal led Max to the janitor's closet where he quickly shut the door and put his hand over Max's mouth.

"Ok, listen up weirdo. This is how it's gonna work. You're gonna make me two of those head controlling devices, and you're going to give them to me before tonight's dance. Understood?" Mal said. He let go of the boy's mouth so he could breathe. Max coughed heavily and took a deep breath.

"And why should I help _you_? I'm already busy taking over the-OW OW OK! OK!" Max squirmed as Mal held his arm behind his back. He was surprised how easily it was to convince this kid. Usually he had to pull the arm really far back, but for Max he only had to pull it back a little. Max was undoubtedly weak, and had the strength of a ten year old boy.

"Give me the headsets, before the dance. Got it?" Mal said, a little stricter this time. Max nodded furiously so that Mal would let his arm go.

"But…but it took me a week to get this right! You have to give me more time…"

"NO! Have it by tonight, or I'll make that arm pop out of its socket!" Mal nearly yelled. He calmed himself down after his outburst, and smiled at Max. "Have it by tonight, or I'll seriously cripple you. By the way, tell anyone, they won't believe you. Plus, I'll find you, and _break you_." Mal said, emphasizing the last words.

Max was sweating and nodded quickly. He tried to get out but Mal refused to let the door move. "Oh, and by the way, since you've been a pain in the ass to me already, I'm going to have to ask another favor from you Max." he said. Max shivered and looked up at Mal worriedly.

"Um…y-yes?" he asked. Mal leaned in closely and grinned.

"Be a good boy and meet me up at the rooftop around eight o'clock would you?" Max thought for a moment before realizing he had no choice. He nodded and Mal smiled. "Good. I expect that equipment at my house by six o'clock. If it's not there, there will be a penalty." Mal said. He handed Max a paper with his address on it. Max shivered, wondering what the penalty could be, and watched as Mal quietly left the janitors closet. As soon as he disappeared, Max slid down the wall and let out a heavy sigh. He was in trouble now that was for sure.

*7:00 pm (Darkness is beginning to cover the town and the party starts soon)

Mal waited expectantly in his nice clothing by his front door. The little twerp was late, as Mal had expected. 'I knew he would be late. Oh well, he'll have to suffer the consequences.' Mal said happily. He as actually hoping that Max would turn up late. The little boy was starting to get on his nerves, and he wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Twenty five minutes passed before Mal spotted a short, stout, figure running with a box towards Mal's house. At one point, the boy nearly tripped and landed on the box, but he caught himself in time, and continued running. As soon as he arrived at the front door, he handed Mal the box.

"Here….*cough, cough*…it's all…here…" Max said between breaths. Mal smiled as he examined the metal helmets inside. "Fair warning though…" Max continued, "If the wristwatch is damaged….the hosts with the helmets on will suffer some…major pain…." Mal grinned even further.

"I'll keep that in mind Max, thank you. However, I must be the bearer of bad tidings my friend, because you came ten minutes late if I'm not mistaken." Max coughed and groaned,

"C-C'mon! I had to make these things at such short notice and…"

"Shut up Max, I have no time for your insolence." Mal said waving his complaining off. Mal then walked back into his house, "Mom! I'm leaving for the dance now! I'll be back home soon!" Mal shouted in his best Mike voice.

"Ok, you have fun!" He heard her say. Mal rolled his eyes and handed Max the box.

"C'mon Einstein." He said walking towards the school. It would be a _long _walk. The two arrived at the school entrance around 7:54. 'Just in time' Mal thought. He then turned to Max, who was starting to get tired of holding the box. "Listen up, I want you to take those helmets to the bathroom, and wait for me there. When I arrive, you'll put the wristwatch on me, and then I'll discuss what to do from there."

"B-B-But I wanted to go to the dance to…" 

"Max I do not care what you want. You're here to help me, and you _will _help me. Now do as I say!" Mal said raising his voice again. Max sighed and did as he was told. Mal straightened his tie, and entered the school through the front door. There, he found a few of his classmates in their best dresses and clothing, ready for the winter dance. Most of them were couples, like Duncan and Gwen, and Alejandro and Heather, and Scott and Courtney. Mal simply ignored those love birds and waited for Zoey to arrive. She had a major role to play in his plan.

Little did he know that Scott, Duncan, and Alejandro were not only watching their girlfriends, but also eyeing him? Scott had told them about his perfect plan a week ago, and now that his leg was better, they could put into action. But they had to wait for the right moment. They had everything set…

Zoey arrived at the front of the school with her red dress. It wasn't a crimson red, but more of a red the same shade as her hair. Her mother complimented her, saying that it matched her perfectly. Zoey was grateful for her mother's compliment, but she really wanted to hear it from Mike. Casually, she walked inside the school, along with the other students. In the main hall, snowflakes hung from the ceiling and 'Merry Christmas!' was written on a large red banner hanging from the ceiling. As she scanned the room for her friends, her eyes finally landed on Mike, who was standing rather awkwardly as if he was looking for someone. Zoey approached him slowly, and tapped him on his shoulder.

Mal turned around to see Zoey in her new dress. Now, If Mal hadn't been expecting something like this, he would've immediately lost control to Mike because of her appearance. Luckily for him, he had been expecting this, and was thinking all sorts of nasty thoughts about her to keep his emotions down. Thankfully, it worked.

"Wow Zoey, you look…nice!" Mal said in his fake voice. Zoey was expecting something a little more romantic, like 'beautiful', or 'amazing', but she wasn't going to be picky. She wasn't like Heather or Amy. So, out of courtesy, she thanked him,

"Thank you Mike, you look really good too." She said. Mal smiled and felt himself grow a little light headed. 'Don't you think about it squirt! Not when I'm this close you don't!' Mal thought as he felt Mike's presence get stronger. The pair walked over to the ticket booth, and bought their tickets into the gym. Inside, the lights were turned off, and there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. A DJ was set up at the center of the gym, and was playing all sorts of mashups of the year's best songs. On each side of the DJ, were long tables of food and drinks. Many of the students were dancing to the beat of the DJ, and seemed to be having a good time. Zoey looked incredibly happy to be there with Mal, (who wasn't happy at all) and was even urging him to get on the dance floor. Mal refused politely, saying that he wanted to drink and eat first.

Mal left Zoey alone on the dance floor, while searching for food. Once he arrived at the food table, he was about to take a chip when it was suddenly sucked away from him. Mal looked up in surprise, and saw Owen practically gorging on all of the food on the table. Luckily, two of the teachers told him to stop and eat a respectable amount of food. Mal squinted his eyes, hinting his distaste for the fat teen as he watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, Mal looked at his watch, and realized it was time to put his plan into action. Quickly, he grabbed a can of soda, and ran up to Zoey,

"Sorry Zoey, I have to go to the bathroom, but I got you a soda." He said handing it to her. She thanked him for the soda and watched as he dashed off. 'What's gotten into him? I bet he's just nervous…' Zoey tried to convince herself. Zoey suddenly felt a small object bump into her.

"Oh, sorry Zoey! I didn't see you there." Cameron apologized. Zoey smiled,

"No, it's okay Cameron. Hey, did Mike tell you anything before coming here? He looks stressed…" Zoey asked. Cameron suddenly wished he had just ran away from Zoey instead of apologizing.

"Uh…no…n-not at all. W-Why do you ask? Hehe…" For once, Zoey caught onto Cameron's odd behavior.

"Cameron? Is there something you're not telling me?" Zoey asked. Cameron looked nervous now, as he was sweating. He pulled on his collar before responding,

"I-I-I wasn't supposed to tell you! I'm sorry Zoey, I c-can't! I promised." Cameron protested. Zoey put her hand on her hip.

"I'm Mike's best friend. He can trust me. C'mon Cameron tell me what's going on, I might be able to help!" Zoey persisted. Cameron looked like he was looking for any excuse to get out of this one,

"Wow, I really like this song…" 

"Cameron."

"This soda's pretty good…"

"Cameron!" Cameron stopped babbling and looked at her. "Tell me the truth Cam. Please." Cameron looked desperately back and forth. He saw no escape for him this time. She was going to find out. Cameron just couldn't handle the pressure.

"Well…Mike…he told me not to tell you…but he…he…"

"What?" Zoey asked hastily.

"He has MPD! Phew, that's Soooo much better..." Cameron said, sighing heavily in relief. Zoey stared off as if she had suddenly come to a great realization. 'That would explain his different personalities! That would explain his acting…' Suddenly, she felt so stupid for not realizing it before.

"Why didn't he want me to know?" Zoey asked Cameron. He sighed again.

"He thought you'd hate him because of it. He thought you might think he's a freak." Cameron confessed. Zoey nearly laughed. Because he has MPD? That's what he was so afraid of?

"Seriously? That's what he's been so afraid of? It's not a big deal." Zoey said aloud. Then, Cameron's face turned more serious.

"Well…there's something else, there's something wrong with Mike Zoey, I can feel it…" Zoey looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What it means, is that he's been acting strange lately; I would keep an eye on him if I were you." Noah suddenly butted in. "Oh, sorry was this a private conversation?" He asked as if he could care less.

"Yeah, but I guess it isn't now…" Zoey said as she noticed her other friends suddenly appear around her from the crowd.

"See Zoey? I've been trying to tell you." Harold said.

"He has been acting weird…" Sierra spoke up, after continuing to dance with Cody.

"I'm telling you he's just fine. He's probably going through tough times, trying to hide his MPD from me. I'll go talk to him. Do you guys know where he went?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah! He went to the boy's bathroom." Sierra informed her. Zoey thanked her and made her way to the boy's bathroom.

When she was gone, Sierra looked at Cody,

"Hey, did you notice that Shawn and Jasmine are missing too? Where did they go?" Cody shook his head,

"Beat's me; I've been stuck to you this whole time…"

*Meanwhile, in the boy's bathroom*

Mal straightened the helmets on his new servants. 'Perfect' he said viewing his handiwork. By now, according to plan, Max should be on the roof. So would his servants. Mal then ran to his locker, grabbed a bag of things he stole, and ran back to the boy's bathroom. He then saw Zoey approaching his position. He smiled, and waved at her. She looked like she was going to say something before Mal disappeared behind the wall and ran down the hallway, dropping the items in the bag a she ran. He would leave a trail for her to follow. As soon as he finished laying down the items, he ran upstairs to the roof. It was time.

**And there it is! The big secret revealed! I hope I did it right, cause it's a major point in the story. Anyway, where's Mal? What's he doing with those helmets? Find out next chapter!**

**Guys do not hate me when I said "Not because he was falling for her or any trash like that." Cause, I actually like Zal. Not that I'd make a fiction for it but I like it all the same. But yeah, not a hater. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I ESPECIALLY hope you enjoy the next one. I hope I fixed the climax well. Anyway, see you after Christmas! Have a merry Christmas to all of you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Du du du DUUUU! The Great Climax! I hope you guys think it's good! I'd also like to say thank you for your wonderful support, and viewings. You guys are what made this happen, and I'm so grateful for your reviews and views. Anyway, enough talk, enjoy!**

Zoey wandered through the halls of the high school. The music from the auditorium was bouncing off the hallway's walls, creating a slightly creepy echo.

"Mike? Mike where are you?" She asked. No sign of him. She kept wandering. As she stepped down the hallway, she heard a _crack!_ Zoey realized she had stepped on something and looked down at where her foot had been. Although she could barely see it in the dim lit hallway, she could just make out a pair of small, black, glasses. She had accidentally broken the lens, and the glass shards were scattered around the glasses' frame. Zoey picked up the glasses, looked around so that nobody had seen her step on them, and inspected them closely. As she looked it over, she could see the initials, 'C.M' on the side.

"Cameron? Cameron Miles? This is his?" Zoey asked herself. She knew it was Cameron's by the initials, and was confused. He was wearing his when she had last seen him...and why would his glasses be in the middle of the hallway?Maybe they were spares. Maybe he dropped them. But where was he? Maybe he was lost…But then, why would he wander off if he dropped his glasses here? Zoey didn't know. She put the glasses in her pocket, and continued walking down the dark hallway.

"Mike? Mike are you there? C'mon, this isn't funny Mike. Are you hiding?" Zoey asked into the darkness. There was no response, once again. Also, once again she felt her foot hit something. Nearly tripping over it, Zoey caught her balance, and bent over to see what she had tripped on this time. It was a book. Nothing special, but looked like something from Shakespeare. Zoey picked up the book and flipped to the inside cover, 'Maybe I can find whose this is as well.' She thought. As she flipped open the book, she was surprised to see the name that it belonged to.

"Noah?" She asked. It was indeed Noah's book. Why was Cameron's glasses and Noah's book on the floor? Did they get into trouble with Scott and Duncan again? The last thing she needed was for her friends to get into another fight with those jerks. Zoey put the book under her arm and continued. As she walked down the hallway, she came across numerous strange objects that belonged to her friends: Cody's EpiPen, Sierra's smartphone (she knew it was hers by the Cody background), Harold's book of beavers and rats, and even Izzy's green wristband. 'What's going on here?' Zoey wondered as she held the small pile of items belonging to her friends. Suddenly she heard a small noise coming from the stairwell to her right.

"Hello?" She asked. No response. "Is someone there? If this is a joke by Scott, or…or…or Duncan, I swear it isn't funny!" Zoey shouted. Still no response. "Mike?" She asked on final time before she felt a hard substance hit her on the head, knocking her out cold.

"Zoey? Zoooooeeeeey? Wake up buttercup." Zoey heard a voice say. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her head was hurting like never before, and she could just be dreaming it, but she thought that her forehead might've been bleeding. As she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, so she couldn't make anything out at first. But, as time went on, she finally was able to clear her vision. She was on top of the school's roof, along with…Mike? Mike was standing in front of her, with his hair down and a cruel smirk on his face. His hands were on his hips and he looked as though he had won something. Behind him, however, was what surprised Zoey. Behind Mike, all of her friends (along with Max) were lined up alongside the edge of the school. Each one was bound and gagged.

"Mike? What the….what's going on?!" Zoey demanded. As she tried to back away from him, she felt two hands hold her back. She turned her head, expecting to see Duncan or Scott, but was even further surprised. "Shawn? What're you doing?" Yes, it was Shawn. He was holding her back, and his eyes looked like they were in a far daze. On top of his head, was a weird metal hat, that had wires poking out of it here and there, and flashing lights.

"Your friends Shawn and Jasmine here are going to keep you restrained, and help me out as I show you your entertainment." Mike said, smiling. Jasmine walked next to him, almost zombielike.

"Mike, what are you doing? Those are our friends!" Mal frowned and walked over to her.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. Why didn't you listen to your 'friends'? They told you about me, and you wouldn't hear them. Though I must say, you've made this all the more fun." Mike said smiling. Zoey thought hard for a moment. "Why didn't you listen to your friends?" What did that mean? Then it hit her.

_"Zoey listen to me! He's not who he seems!"__ (Harold)_

"_Something's wrong with Mike Zoey, I can feel it…" (Cameron)_

"_He has been__ acting weird...?" (Sierra)_

"_He's been acting strange lately; I would keep an eye on him if I were you…" (Noah)_

"Mal?" Zoey asked.

"I would prefer, 'The Malevolent One', but yes, that is my name. Nice of you to wake up Zoey. You don't want to know how long I've had to play as dull old Mike. Jesus, I don't want to know what you saw in him. Makes me want to puke…"

"How could you! Why are you doing this?" Zoey shouted. Mal, who was talking to himself for a moment, turned back to her and frowned.

"Why? Because it's what he deserves. He locked me away in his mind for years, while he went around playing pretty boy! And now he's fallen in love? That's it! I've had enough of this nonsense, and I'm taking over my rightful place in this body, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Mal said confidently.

"Your rightful place? You don't deserve freedom; you deserved to be locked away!" Zoey shouted at him. Mal smiled,

"Did I ever tell you that you're pretty when you're angry?" Zoey snarled,

"Don't try to flatter me _Mal_, you disgust me!" Mal smiled.

"Enough of these petty conversations, I think we should get on with the show, don't you?" Mal asked, leaning on her shoulder and smiling. Zoey became worried,

"W-What show?" Mal looked surprised.

"What show you ask? Why, the show your friends here are going to give us! I thought that before I said goodbye to Mike forever, I might as well give you a show first." Zoey's eyes widened.

"W-What are you going to do to them?! What are you going to do to me?!" Mal smiled.

"It's a little game I like to call 'Justice is Served'! Stupid name, I know, but it was all I could do in such short notice." Mal said throwing his arms in the air as if he were a game show host. He then ran back to Zoey (who was still being held by Shawn) and leaned on her shoulder, "You see Zoey, each one of your 'friends' will walk up to Jasmine, who will ungag them. For each one of your friends, I will tell you the truth about them, and then, depending on how they defend themselves as their own lawyer, they decide their fate. If they do a good job at defending themselves, I will let them go. If they don't, well let's just say I hope they have a soft landing." Mal said. Zoey looked at him, shocked,

"You don't mean…"

"Yes Zoey. If they fail to defend themselves, they will be pushed _OFF _the building!" After saying these words, the group of gagged friends turned their heads to look at how high they were. They were four stories high. They wouldn't survive unless by a miracle. After seeing their drop, they turned around to Mal and started mumbling frantically, as though begging to let them go. "SHUT UP!" Mal yelled. They fell silent.

"But that's not fair! You'll throw them off anyway!"

"You know me so well Zoey. I'm touched." Mal said, touching his chest where his heart would be.

"Y-You can't get away with this if you do! They'll know that you pushed them off the building!" Zoey countered. It was all she had to ensure the safety of her friends. However, Mal just smiled at her threat.

"But you see Zoey, that's the best part! Your friends will push them off! And since I'm not touching them, there's no dirt on me. And you can forget about the security cameras on the roof, I've taken the liberty of dismantling them. _All _of them." Mal said, releasing the rest of his plan to Zoey. Zoey couldn't believe it. Mike was gone, Mal was here, and now they were all going to die, and her friends were going to get thrown into jail, or thrown off the building with her. There was only one thing left she could do,

"Mike…please…I know you're still in there…" Zoey said quietly, begging for Mike to return. Mal shuddered and turned around at her, angrily.

"Shut up Zoey, or I'll make _you _go first."

"Mike….please…." Mal slapped her in the face as hard as she could.

"I said, SHUT UP! Now, let's get this show on the road. First I'll tell the truth about each one, then I'll let them have their day in court, and then I'll decide whether to push them off or not. We'll start with the weakest….. Noah? Care to step up to the plate?" Mal smiled. Noah looked scared as Jasmine picked him up and tossed him in front of Mal, who was now leaning against a wall. Jasmine took out his gag, and Noah gasped for air. After gaining his breath, he muttered,

"You're insane…"

"Thank you. Now, for the truth Zoey. Noah here is very smart. He could probably do your math homework for you if you threatened him. However, he wouldn't make a good friend Zoey. Oh, nonononononono. Want to know why Zoey? Because he would sell your life away in exchange for his own. Hell, he'd probably sell your life away for some money!"

"Shut up! That's a lie-ugh!" Noah was kicked by Jasmine. Mal smiled.

"Why are you doing this Mal! Leave them alone!" Zoey protested. Mal ignored her.

"Next, we have Sierra. Such a sweet girl, but would probably choke you to death in a hug. Not to mention, she stalks you and everyone else here. I'm surprised she didn't really warn you about me. Still, she'd probably sneak into your house at night and steal your toothbrush, so she could tell her bloggers. Isn't that nice? Not the best friend now is it?" Sierra hung her head in shame.

"And next we have Cody. Seems like such a sweet guy, would probably do anything for you, that is, if he could get in your pants. Cody is such a ladies man, and would do anything for a girl if they offered him sex, isn't that right Cody? I'm sure that's why you were so nice to Gwen…and Sierra…and all the other girls here at Stanford High." Cody was about to protest when Mal moved on,

"Up next, we have Cameron. Nerd, who's friend to all. Would probably do _all _of your homework just for fun. Sweet guy huh? Yet, he still wouldn't tell you that your best friend had MPD, and would totally lie to you whenever he got the chance."

"Mike asked me to do it! He was trying to protect Zoey from you!" Cameron spoke up.

"Well, Well! The bubble boy speaks up. Sad to tell you buddy, but you did a poor job at protecting her. It's alright though, you did your best, and that's what matters." Mal snickered before walking over to the next victim.

"Max. You didn't know him Zoey, but I sure as hell did. He's just here for being a pain in my ass."

"B-b-but you were the one who-" Mal screwed up his face in disgust,

"Shut the hell up Max! I do not have time for your squabbling. Last but not least, we have Harold. The only one who really tried to warn you about me Zoey. I must say Harold, I am impressed, and how ever did you find me out?" Instead of responding, Harold spat in his face. Mal wiped the spit from his face and smiled, "Well Harold, you just bought yourself a one way ticket to be the first on off this roof!" Mal had Jasmine grab Harold and started pushing him towards the edge of the roof. Before they could continue, Zoey spoke up.

"Mike, I know you're still in there, so hear me out. There's nothing wrong with you having MPD. I know now, that you were afraid that you having that disorder would make us split up, and never be friends again," Mal stopped Jasmine and slowly turned towards Zoey.

"How many times do I have to say…"

"But it doesn't matter to me if you have a disorder," Zoey continued, ignoring Mal. "Because I love you the way you are. Nothing could change that. Just because you'll act like someone else one moment, doesn't mean I still won't like you for who you are. Besides, with more personalities, there's more of you to love!" Zoey spoke up. Mal started approaching her, anger boiling up inside him.

"I said shut up Zoey! If you keep saying that, I'll make you go first!"

"Mike, wherever you are, I just want you to know. I love you." Mal clutched his head in pain. Zoey's attempt to bring back Mike was weakening Mal's control over the body. He was losing everything! 'NOOO!' Mal was hunched over, his eyes bloodshot from his weakening status. He then turned towards Zoey quickly, and marched over to her.

"That's it you little prick. _YOUR TURN!_" Shawn began to bring her over to the edge of the building, in a mechanic like manner (like a robot). Soon, Zoey found herself staring at what was most likely her certain doom. Her death bed. Mal walked up beside her and pretended to shed a tear,

"It's too bad it had to end like this Zoey. Still, have any last words?" Zoey turned to him, tears in her eyes, and smiled. Before Mal could react, or before Shawn could register what Zoey was about to do, Zoey freed herself from Shawn's grasp, and grabbed hold of Mal's head. She then brought it close to hers, and locked lips with him. It was short, for Mal quickly pried her off of him, and Shawn held her back up again, standing like a statue. However, her job had been done. Mal, eyes wide and bloodshot, stared around frantically, as though trying to escape.

"N….N-NO...ZOEY…..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" He screamed as he fell to the floor and started rolling around. The other captives looked on, confused. Mal rolled on the floor, clutching his head as though some sort of alien had worked its way into his ear. His arm then slammed onto a metal pipe, shattering the gauntlet that Max had created to control the helmets. As soon as the gauntlet shattered, Zoey felt the hands holding her let go. Shawn and Jasmine screamed as they tried to pull the helmets off of themselves. They too, fell to the floor in agony, but successfully managed to pry the helmet off, and lay on the floor, as if they were sleeping.

Mal was face down, on the floor. He was shaking violently, and his face was turning red. Zoey approached him slowly, cautiously. 'Was Mike returning?'

"NO!" Mal grabbed hold of Zoey's arm after quickly spinning around. "I….I'M NOT DONE HERE! THIS IS MY TIME!" He slowly stood up, on shaky legs. He looked incredibly red, and seemed as though he was radiating heat. "I WON'T ALLOW IT TO BE….FOILED….BY SOME FUCKING GIRL…." Mal then grabbed her other arm, and stood up in front of her, eye to eye. "MIKE….DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT….TO OWN THIS BODY….HE DOESN'T….DESERVE IT!" Mal spat out. Zoey looked at him pitifully.

"He has the only right. And he _does _deserve it. He deserves it more than you." Zoey said plainly. Mal looked like he was about to strike her when he frowned, fell to his knees and lay down, flat on his face. He soon became quiet, and his little movements on the floor ceased. His skin color returned to normal, and he began breathing at a normal pace again. 'Was it all over?' Zoey couldn't be sure. For all she knew, it could just be another trick from Mal pretending to be defeated. Ignoring Mal for a moment, she took the time to run over to her friends, and free them of their bonds and gags. They all thanked her, and sat down together, taking deep breaths and lying down on the floor, trying to calm down. Sierra and Cody walked over to Jasmine and Shawn, and threw the helmets aside, and checked to see if they were ok. After freeing her friends, she returned to where she had left Mal.

He was gone.

Zoey looked around nervously, fearing that she had lost him. However, she was slightly relieved to see he was standing up, leaning against the rooftop shed that led to downstairs. Zoey stood a good distance away before speaking.

"Mal?" She asked, hoping that she was wrong. The figure turned around, slowly, as if he were hurt. As he faced Zoey, she noticed his hair was up. But that didn't mean it was Mike. For the longest time, Mal had portrayed Mike and fooled Zoey. Not this time. If it were him, she would know. She would make sure it was Mike.

"No…Zoey…It's me! Mike…" The boy said weakly. Zoey narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She had a question for him. Only the real Mike would be able to answer this question.

"I'm not sure if I can believe you, but answer this question right, and I will." She explained her terms. Mike nodded furiously,

"Ask me anything…"

"What movie did we see together at the movie theater?" She asked.

"Total Warriors 2." Mike said. He had known the answer right off the bat. They had gone to the movie theater together, a little over a week ago, and he remembered it like yesterday. He also remembered their fight that he had never been able to say he was sorry for. "Zoey, I'm sorry about-" He was never able to finish his sentence, for Zoey had run up to him and was hugging him tightly. Mike was surprised at her sudden movement, but the moment was so wonderful, he forgot what he was about to say, and hugged her back. Finally, he was with her again. After being stuck in that pink wasteland for what seemed like an eternity, he had returned, and saw that Zoey was unharmed. That was all he could've asked for.

"So…you're ok with me having MPD? How did you find out? Weren't you-" Zoey shushed him and smiled.

"Cameron told me. He has a trouble with secrets." Zoey said. Mike looked over to see Cameron smile weakly and blush out of embarrassment. "And no. I do not have any problem with you having MPD Mike. In fact, I think it's cute. I love oddballs." Zoey said, poking Mike in the nose playfully. Mike smiled back at her. It had been so long since he had been able to speak with Zoey, and this seemed to be somewhat of a dream come true for him.

"Aw that's cute. Can we get out of here now? I don't want to be the one to ruin the moment, but we kinda almost got thrown off of this building and died, so I think I've had enough for today." Noah said walking towards the exit. Sierra and Cody (Carrying Jasmine and Shawn) along with Max and Cameron followed him down. Harold walked over to Zoey and Mike, and smiled.

"It's good to have you back Mike. I'd take you over Mal any day of the week." Harold said before walking after the rest of his friends, leaving Mike and Zoey alone on the roof together. After he disappeared down the stairs, Zoey looked back at Mike, and Mike looked back at Zoey. Their eyes met, and the rest of the world seemed to be nonexistent around them.

"I'm so glad you're unharmed. I…I didn't hurt you…did I?" Mike asked worrying for a moment. Zoey put her arms on his shoulders and smiled at him.

"No Mike. You didn't hurt me. I'm just fine, so you don't have to worry." She assured him. Mike smiled back at her and blushed for a moment.

"You know…your friendship means the world to me Zoey. Before you, I had no friends practically. I was alone, and bullied. But ever since you got here, everything's changed. You've introduced me to new friends, and helped me fight off those bullies. Honestly Zoey, if it weren't for you…I don't know how I would've gotten through this year." Mike told her. It was true. If it hadn't been for Zoey, his life would've returned to the hell it once was. He owed everything to her.

"Your friendship means everything to me too Mike. You were the first one I met here at Stanford High, and you were really nice to me. You showed me around the school, and you even stood up to me in front of Scott and Heather when they insulted me. You even came to my house to make sure I was ok when you were seriously injured." Zoey replied. Mike smiled, but rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, it actually still hurts. I guess when Mal disappeared; his strength in my arm left me. So I guess it's still broken. But that doesn't matter, because he's gone for good, and you're ok. Everything is just….great." Mike said, smiling. Before the two could carry out their conversation, they heard voices coming from downstairs,

"You can't go up there!"

"Stop!"

"Move out of the way shrimp, he's had this coming for a while!"

"Beat it!"

Soon, Mike and Zoey saw Scott, Alejandro and Duncan arrive at the top of the stairs, wielding baseball bats. They quickly spotted the two, and got into fighting positions.

"This is it Mal! We're done with you! This is where it ends!" Scott shouted. Zoey held onto Mike's arm, while Mike sighed and looked Scott in the eye.

"Scott. Just let me explain. I know why you're mad at me. Heck, I know I would be pissed at myself if I were you, and in a way, I have been. I remember what happened back in kindergarten. I remember how you think I beat you up and sent you in the hospital for over a year. I know Scott. I remember." Mike began.

"What do you mean I think I remember you beating me up, I _know _I remember that!"

"But it wasn't me and you know it! It was Mal! Mal beat you up! But Scott, you have to listen to me, he's gone. We got rid of him. He won't come back anymore."

"How can you be so sure? How do I not know if I'm talking to Mal right now huh? You have, NO PROOF!" Scott shouted his voice elevating. Mike raised his hands in defense.

"Scott, let's not do this. You'll get in trouble, and someone might get hurt. Please, let's just talk this out…"

"Scott please! It really is him…" Zoey pleaded.

"NO! I'M DONE TALKING THINGS OUT! You didn't even stop at kindergarten! Just recently, in gym, a week ago, you sprained my ankle! I bet you don't remember that huh? Then, you laughed at me, and pushed me around, but I'm DONE WITH THAT! YOU HEAR? I'M DONE! THIS ENDS, NOW!" With that, Scott charged Mike, wielding his baseball bat. Although Mike couldn't explain it, he suddenly felt acrobatic skills that he'd never had before kick in. He easily dodged Scott's attack, and knocked the baseball bat out of his hands. The bat fell down off the building and hit the pavement below. The two then engaged in a struggle on the ground. Scott was trying to grab at Mike and punch him while Mike attempted to get him off.

Meanwhile, Duncan was about to go after them when Harold came up behind him and hit him on the head with a cafeteria tray. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Alejandro turned to hit Harold, when Zoey punched him in the back, knocking him over,

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed.

Mike and Scott suddenly rolled dangerously close to the edge of the building. Mike noticed this, and looked at Scott, eyes wide.

"Scott! We'll fall off! Stop now!" Scott ignored him and continued trying to beat Mike up. Once again, they rolled dangerously close to the edge. "Scott! STOP!" Mike pleaded. With one final burst of energy, Scott used his legs to push Mike off of him, sending him flying back. All eyes on the roof suddenly landed on Mike. Almost as if in slow motion, Mike flew off of Scott, and was sent flying off the building. Zoey watched, horror stricken, as Mike looked at her one last time before disappearing down the building.

Zoey didn't know what to say. He was gone. Thrown off the building. Gone. Scott backed away from the edge of the building, shocked at what he had just done. He quickly, leapt to his feet and fled, along with Duncan and Alejandro.

Zoey, tears filling her eyes, quickly ran over to the edge of the building, where Mike had fallen, despite the pleas from her friends not to look. As she peered over, she couldn't spot him. 'Where was he! Where!' Her eyes landed on the dumpster. He had landed on a pile of trash, but he looked unconscious. 'He could still be alive!' There was no time to lose. Zoey dashed as fast as she could to the stairwell, pushing her friends out of the way. She had to get to Mike! She flew down the stairs, and burst through the doors. The cold night's air washed against her cheeks as she dashed to where Mike had fallen. As she rounded the corner of the building, she could see Mike's body lying inside the dumpster. She quickly ran over to it and grabbed his hand once she peered inside.

"Mike? Mike?! Mike…please are you ok? Mike?" She asked repeatedly, her eyes practically waterfalls now. Mike gave no response. Zoey decided to pull him out of the dumpster, and laid him down on the pavement. She instantly put her ear to his chest, listening for any sign of life. All other sounds seemed to disappear as she listened, intently, for Mike's heartbeat.

*_Thump* Thump*_

He was alive.

To say that Zoey was relieved, would be understating it. She was overwhelmed with relief. Mike was alive. But probably terribly injured. She quickly pulled out her phone, and dialed 911 for the ambulance. As she spoke to the receiver of her call, she held onto Mike's hand and told them what had happened. When she hung up, her friends had arrived from the roof, with a small crowd of people they had informed of what had happened. The ambulance soon arrived, and carried Mike away on a stretcher. They asked Zoey if she would like to ride with him, and she said yes. She hopped aboard the ambulance and sat next to Zoey as the vehicle drove off to the hospital.

"I'm here Mike. I'm here." She said, rubbing his hand, and with tears in his eyes.

**Wow, there it is. Shocker huh? Yeah, I know, you're probably pissed at me because I ruined their love moment. Sorry! But, don't worry, cause Mike's on his way to the hospital, and should be ok…right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the big climax of this story! It was kinda fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, I would like to thank you of the 2000 views and 27 reviews! You guys rock!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Grand Finale

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever since I updated last, but things have been hectic here at the old homestead. Cousins are over, homework needs to be done, and many other things have been keeping me from focusing and working on this story, but I have set some time aside for you guys, so I can continue where we left off! Enjoy! **

TDHS EP 11:

Mike had been in the hospital for two months now. He was currently in a deep sleep, much like a coma. The doctors claimed it was because of his fall. Thankfully, when Mike had been pushed off the building, he had landed on the dumpster, which had no doubt saved his life. But there was a price. His head had collided with the metal rim ever so slightly when he had landed in the bin, and had fractured a small part of his skull. The doctors claimed he would be all right, but would require an operation to mend the wound.

Scott, Duncan, and Alejandro were all going through their share of the punishment. Each one of them was on the edge of being expelled, with the option given to Mike's parents, (who have refused to decide until their son recovers). Each of them also had other liberties taken from them, and were being forced as janitors around the school.

Mike's parents of course, were worried about his condition. They would visit him every day, and his mother would stay by his side on the hospital bed till she was asked to leave the hospital. This was a hard time for them indeed. Not only was their only child in the hospital in a deep sleep, but Mike's father had just been fired from his job, and both parents were worried about the cost for the operation and medical treatment.

However, they were nowhere near as worried in comparison to Zoey.

_Flashback to the Night of Mike's Great Fall_

Zoey had ridden to the hospital in the ambulance the night that Mike fell of the building, and called up his parents immediately. When they arrived at the hospital, Mike's parents were waiting for them, and quickly ran over to Mike's crippled form on the stretcher and asked the doctors a barrage of questions. They answered all that they could as they were moving, but soon asked them to back off and let them do their job. Mike's mother cried into her husband's arms, and they stood there, outside the door, crying for quite a while. Zoey was the only other living soul outside with them besides one of the doctors who was getting something in the ambulance. Seeing as Mike's mother needed the comfort from another person besides her husband, Zoey approached the couple.

"Hello? Mike's mother? It's….it's me…Zoey. I….I just wanted to say that I'm….I'm so sorry that I couldn't have stopped Mike from falling off the building…..I-I-I just want to say that….I just want to say that I'm sorry for not doing enough." Zoey said. After seeing no response from Mike's mother, Zoey began to turn around to leave for home, when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Zoey." She heard her say, "You have no reason to be sorry my dear. You helped save our son. If it weren't for you, he probably would've been left out there; forgotten by all, and would be suffering even more. Because of you Zoey, you've given Mike hope. You've given him the will to fight. To fight for life. Don't…don't ever tell him this….but we knew he was unhappy with his school. We wanted to move, honestly! But the income my husband and I gathered was not enough to transfer schools, so we were forced to stay. Honestly, he was on the cusp of giving up until you entered the picture. Zoey, you have done so much for Mike. You have no need to be sorry, for I should be thanking you." With her final words, Mike's mother hugged Zoey with tears in her eyes. Never before had Zoey seen Mike's parents so emotional, not to mention any grown up so emotional. Nevertheless, she hugged her back,

"I just hope that Mike is ok…" Zoey said. Mike's mother pulled away from the hug and put her hands on Zoey's shoulders.

"I know he will be, thanks to you. You've given him something me and my husband could not. Thank you Zoey." Zoey nodded her head and smiled before walking off back home. With every step she took, she prayed that Mike would be ok. When she arrived at her house, she was questioned by her parents, who asked her if she herself was alright. After assuring them she was fine, she climbed the stairs to her room, and shut the door. Time slowly passed before it was midnight, and everyone else in the house had fallen asleep. Quietly, Zoey knelt at the front of her bed and closed her eyes. Silently, she prayed,

"God….please….Mike…Mike needs to live. He never…he never did anything to deserve death. He even tried to make up with Scott before he…before he…." Zoey paused for a moment, remembering the horrible incident, "…before he fell. Please God. Mike is the sweetest person I know. He's treated everyone as himself, and only did some of those terrible things because of his MPD. And for the longest time, he's been afraid that I would not like him because of it. Please God, he's been through enough. Please let him be ok…" Zoey concluded as she opened her eyes, tears forming at the corners. With a sniffle and a wipe of her eyes, Zoey stood back up and got back into bed. As she lay there, staring at the ceiling, she whispered slowly,

"Don't leave me Mike…I love you…."

_Present Day at the Hospital Housing Mike_

Zoey was headed for the hospital one Saturday morning on the bus. In her arms, she carried something special she had for Mike. Of course, he would never know what it was, or ever see it or hear of it, but she brought it nonetheless. She was given special permission to see Mike whenever she liked by Mike's parents. Zoey watched as the bus arrived at the closest stop to the Hospital, and hopped out. Outside, it was quite warm for a winter day, but spring was currently on its way, and the snow was beginning to melt all around her.

After walking a few blocks, Zoey finally arrived at the foot of the Hospital. It was a tall, brick building with many windows, each adorned with white curtains. At the entrance, were to rotating doors. Zoey stepped through the doors and walked up to a woman behind a counter in the lobby.

"Hello." The clerk said.

"Hello. I'm here to see Mike?" Zoey asked. The clerk gave her a questioning look before realizing who she was talking about.

"Ah, you're here to see Mike Miles?" The woman asked. Miles? That was his last name? Zoey had never asked what Mike's last name was, and her parents had never referred to them in such a way, that she never knew his last name.

"Uh, yes. I believe so…as long as we're talking about the same Mike…" Zoey said, unsure if they were. The clerk smiled,

"Don't worry, we are. His parents called, saying that a girl with red hair might visit from time to time. He's on the 3rd floor. Just ask one of the nurses when you get up there where he is, and they will direct you to him." The clerk instructed. Zoey thanked her and walked up to the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the third floor button, and waited for the doors to close. As soon as they closed, she was surrounded by solitude, which led her to thinking. 'What if Mike's entire skull was too badly damaged that they had to put it in a full cast? What if the operation went wrong? What if he's dead when I get there?'

_*Ding!*_

Zoey was awoken from her thoughts as she heard the ding sound of the doors opening. Zoey put these questions aside, and walked out of the elevator into a wide, open, room. All around the room, were computers with desks all attached to create what looked like a chain of computers. Around them, were files of medical files and other important documents? Zoey walked down the white halls towards a nurse who was looking at a medical clipboard.

"Excuse me; do you happen to know where Mike Miles is? I'm a friend of his…" Zoey asked.

"Yes, he's right down there." The nurse said, pointing to a nearby door. Zoey thanked her and walked up to the door. Just as she walked up to the side of the doorway, she paused. For some time, she stood there, afraid. Afraid of what lie before her in the room. She was afraid of seeing Mike in such a pitiful state. A crippled state. But she had to do it, she knew she did. She had to do it for Mike. With a deep breath, Zoey entered the room.

Mike was lying on a white bed, with his eyes closed. There was a bandage wrapped around his forehead, but nothing else seemed seriously damaged. There were a few small cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing major. Zoey walked up next to the bed. Besides it, was a monitor with his heartbeat (which was beating normally), and some other medicine cabinets. Zoey pulled over a nearby chair and sat down next to Mike. She sat in silence, taking in the atmosphere. She watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically as he breathed. After staring at him, she looked down at the item she held in her hands.

Zoey then stood up, grabbed the second nearby monitor (which played TV), and pushed the item in. (It was a tape) The TV flickered to life as the movie played in front of her eyes. She watched as the main title read before her, before scooting back next to Mike. As the movie started, she carefully took hold of Mike's hand on the bed, and laced her fingers with his. She sat there for the rest of the movie, until it was time for her to leave. A doctor who had asked her to get ready to leave, left the room after Zoey asked for 5 more minutes. She stood up from where she was sitting, and placed the tape on his chest. She then leaned over towards Mike's face and smiled (with tears in her eyes again),

"Don't leave me Mike. I love you." And with that, she bent over, and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away after a few seconds and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then turned around and began to head out of the room.

"I'll never leave you Zoey. Never…"

Zoey spun around, to see Mike wearily looking at her, with a weak smile plastered on his face. Zoey began crying tears of joy. He was awake! He was finally awake! Mike was going to be ok! Zoey walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him on shaky legs.

"Y-y-you…you're awake….Mike I've missed you…you're parents have missed you…you gave us quite the scare…" Mike looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"How long have I been out?" Zoey was about to answer when she heard someone else enter the room,

"My god…he's awake! Quick, someone call his parents, it's a miracle!" The doctor then ran out of the room with a smile on his face. Many voices could be heard from outside the room as they called up Mike's parents. Zoey turned back to him and grabbed his hand again.

"You've been out for 2 months." Mike frowned and stared out the window that was next to his bed.

"Two months…" He repeated to himself, "What….what have I missed?" Zoey chuckled lightly and smiled at him,

"Nothing really, although Scott, Alejandro, and Duncan are now janitors for our school. Suits them doesn't it?" Mike didn't laugh, because he knew it would be bad for his crippled state, but he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, well…anyway…what's this?" Mike asked as he then noticed the item on his chest. He picked it up and looked at the front cover. It was a movie, obviously, and Mike nearly cried when he read the cover.

"Total Warriors 2?" Zoey smiled.

"It came out today, and I thought I'd bring you a copy…" Zoey looked at the floor as she said this. Mike turned to her with wide open eyes and (despite how much it could possibly hurt him) he hugged her. Zoey was not expecting the sudden hug, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him back.

"Zoey….you don't know what this means to me. I'm….I'm so happy….Zoey thank you! Thank you so much!" Mike said, practically crying tears of joy. The two hugged each other as the doctors suddenly rushed in and began asking Mike and Zoey questions. Mike's parents soon arrived, and were overjoyed to see what the doctors had claimed was true. Mike had, indeed, woken up and was beginning to recover. The doctors could not explain how he could have woken up, but Mike had a little solution in his mind.

It was true love's kiss.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, until it was the first day of spring break. Everyone was leaving their school supplies in their lockers, or stowing it in their backpacks to finish their work over break. Mike's parents had dropped the charges on the three boys that had pushed him off the building, but instead, had forced them to also help around the school with many other things the principal had in mind. Mike had made a full recovery, and both his arm and head were fully healed.

Mike walked down the hallway to where Zoey was placing some books in her backpack. He had only one thing on his mind as he approached her. It was a question. A very special question that he had deep in his mind from the first moment he got to know Zoey as a friend. Mike finally stood at Zoey's locker, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh hey Mike! Did you want something?" She asked him, happy about his presence. Mike looked extremely nervous as he gathered all the strength he had to continue their conversation.

"H-Hey Zoey! I was just wondering, you know, if you'd like to…" Mike's voice began to falter. Zoey looked at him curiously.

"To what?" She asked.

"Well….to…to go to….to go to this really nice restaurant with me." Mike blurted out as fast as he could. He handed her a card, telling her the name of the restaurant, where it was, and when to meet him. It was sort of like an invitation…

"Wait…are you asking me out on a date?" Zoey asked. Mike looked around nervously before gathering his courage. This was it. You can do this Mike! Pull yourself together!

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered. Mike could not have ever expected what happened next.

Zoey leaned in and pressed her lips against Mike's, while hugging him around the waist. As the two kissed, a small crowd of cheers arose from the students around them. When Zoey finally broke off from their kiss (leaving Mike in a daze), she laughed and smiled. When Mike got out of his daze, he had to say she had one of the brightest, biggest, most beautifulest smiles in the whole world.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asked.

"Of course Mike! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and now, I get to spend all of spring break with you." Zoey said dreamily. Mike smiled,

"I love you Zoey." He said to her. Zoey smiled and touched her forehead with his.

"And I love you Mike."

For once, in these twos lifetimes, they shared a kiss that was not interrupted by something unfortunate or in awkward circumstances. And, as a bonus, they were in love. Mike's lonely life had now come to an end, for the new girl at Stanford High School had given him friendship, and even more important, love. And for Zoey, Mike had given her kindness, and respect. And that no one could say that they weren't perfect for each other.

_THE END_

**And so it ends. I'm sorry that it has to end here folks, but DO NOT WORRY! I am totally thinking of a sequel story, or a side story that will no doubt circle around this one. Consider it as a spin-off or something like that. Now, about the chapter…it's short. I know. I'm so sorry that it had to be this way, but as you can see, I've wrapped it all up, and I hope that you guys enjoy it. (I'm so worried that I messed up the ending and rushed things too fast). I must admit though, I was crying myself when I had Mike read the title of the movie Zoey gave him. I just hope you guys loved it too. Well, that's it! That's a wrap! I'll see you all later, on a spin-off series of, Total! Drama! High-School!**


End file.
